Outlaw
by latenightbeautiful
Summary: AU. Rogue bandit Santana Lopez gets on the wrong side of the notorious Quinn Fabray's gun. Days later she wakes up in a hut in the middle of the Pierce's ranch, and starts to build a new life there. But will her past haunt her future?
1. Rescued By An Angel

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, nor are the characters. Sigh.  
**

"You don't wanna do that, Quinn," I warn, her gun trained directly onto me. "We used to be friends."

Quinn's laugh echoes into the barren air around us. "Used to be, yeah." She flicks the hammer on her revolver, the cylinder clicking round to another bullet. "Any last words, San?"

"Don't do this," I sigh and wave my own gun in the air to emphasise my words. "What," I lick my dry lips, cracked slightly from the beating sun, daring myself to utter the words of such a sensitive subject, "What would Rachel say?"

"Don't you dare fucking say her name, Santana!" Quinn stomps on the ground, dust flying up around her feet. "Don't fucking say it."

"If she were here, she'd talk some sense into you, Quinn," I push her, knowing that she'll break one way or the other, knowing that she'll crack. "She would tell you right now to drop that gun, and to forget all about this."

"You don't know shit, Santana. Rachel's shot more filthy bastards like you than I have. What makes you think she'd save you?" Quinn's glare is hard, almost as piercing as the sun.

"We were friends, Quinn! We all were! I implore you to think rationally about this."

"You implore me? You _implore _me?" Quinn lets out a raucous laugh, stubbing the dry ground with her boot. "I fucking _implore_you to have a nice afterlife, Santana."

"Go to hell, Quinn." I spit on the floor near her feet, noticing the almost insane glint in her eye that dashes my hopes, and she chuckles, the last sound I hear before the shot of the gun, and the world fades black around me.

* * *

"…found her at the side of the road there, Mr Hummel. Left for dead, I tell ya, had to scare the coyotes away an' everythin'."

"Wounds pretty bad, Miss. But she's lucky that it missed all her internal organs." There was a pause, and the same voice continued again. "Whoever did this to the poor bastard either meant to keep her alive or is a shit shot."

"Either way, I'm prayin' for her," a third voice joined the conversation.

"Reverend Jones, with the utmost respect, I don't think prayer is gonna help this situation." There was a tired sigh, "I think all this girl needs is rest, and some damn good medicine."

"Are you going against God, Mr Hummel?" The voice had attitude, and even through my foggy haze I recognised the challenge in it. "You'll see the path of righteousness one day, I'll be damned."

"Miss Jones, we'll all be damned if you think one day I'll see things your way. But I really think we should go now, let the medicine work."

There was a sigh, and an exaggerated _hmph_, and the click of the door closing behind them. The small flicker of sunlight against my closed eyelids danced, the rhythm sending me into another deep sleep.

* * *

The next time I wake I feel a dip in the hard bed I'm lying on, and I crack a single eye open. The person's sitting by my feet, studying something in their hands. I try to lean my neck up again and grunt slightly at the pain.

The person whips around to face me, and all I see is a flash of blue before I pass out again, the pain, or the medicine, taking over.

* * *

When my eyes open again it's night, and the room's empty. I struggle into a sitting position, leaning back on my elbows, and take in my surroundings.

The surface I'm lying on is a hard bed of straw with a patchwork quilt thrown over the top. The dip near my feet is still there, with my hat resting in its place. I quirk a smile at something familiar to me, but don't stretch to pick it up. The pain in my side is already an intense fire, and I don't think I could take any more of it.

Next to the bed is a small wooden chest, securely locked and with no sign of the keys. On the other side of the door is a stand with a few coats hung neatly on them, and some kind of dresser next to it. It wasn't a big room at all, and I was starting to feel claustrophobic.

Just as I start to reach for my Stetson, the pain intensifies and white dots cloud my vision, and I hit the bed as I pass out.

* * *

"…_Cactus plants are blooming, sage brush everywhere,_ _granite spires are standing all around." _I wake to a soft, sweet voice, the words something familiar. "_I tell you folks it's heaven to go riding down the trail…_" I wake fully as the voice continues, the singer unaware of my consciousness and she continues with her melody. "_When the desert sun comes down_."

I sigh, recognising the words, my memory taking me back to when my abuela used to sing me to sleep. I used to dream of riding down the canyon after her song. Years ago, back when life was simple and innocent.

The person is focused again on something in their hands, and I look round and notice fingers gliding along the rim of my hat, tracing the hard material. In my mind I question the gesture, but don't have the effort in me to voice it.

When I finally drag my eyes up the body to the singer's face, I'm met with the same blue I was before. I couldn't tell how long I'd been here, drifting in and out of consciousness, but the sun was shining through the windows again and reflecting off the metal of the lock on the chest.

The eyes light up slightly, and a curve graces the girl's face before she lowers her eyes again, almost as if she daren't look at me.

I grunt with the pain again as I push myself into a sitting position, and the girl is instantly at my side, a supportive hand on the small of my back, easing me up.

"You," my voice cracks and I realise I haven't had a drink for days. The girl obviously notices my discomfort and is at my side with a tumbler of water in seconds. I bow my head to her in thanks, taking a long drink before clearing my throat and attempting the sentence again. "You got a fine voice there, Miss." She returns the small smile I offer her. "Couldn't have been a better way to wake me, honestly."

"I had no intent in waking you, Miss. I apologise." Her cheeks redden as she lowers her eyes again. "Father says I should quit with the singin' anyway, it never does me any good. It's just somethin' I do to pass the time."

"I think you're mighty fine at it, Miss…" I trail off, realising I didn't know her name yet.

"Pierce. Brittany Pierce." She smiles again and I can't help but return it.

"Well, Miss Pierce, if I might be so forward, I think you shouldn't listen to your father, your voice is the stuff of angels. If I may be so bold," I add. I didn't want to seem too forward, I'd only been talking to this girl for mere minutes.

She blushes again before replying. "I think we can keep that one between ourselves." Her eyes rise to meet mine through her lashes as she smiles at me.

I'd been rescued by an angel.

**I've been playing a lot of cowboy games and this happened...**  
**The lyrics Brittany sings aren't mine, I got them off lonehand.  
**


	2. Paying The Debt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the characters. Sadly I will never own Brittana.**

"Doctor Hummel says you're lucky to be alive, Miss." It's later in the day and Brittany's come back to visit me again after tending to the horses. "He says you're lucky it was only a handgun, a revolver, and if it were anything bigger you'd have been killed on the spot."

She sighs, her brows knitting together slightly in a frown, as if the thought distressed her.

"I'm not one to push, but what on earth were you doing in the middle of the wilderness like that? No horse, a single revolver?" She shook her head lightly, her hair falling to frame her face. "I just don't understand it."

"Neither do I, Miss Pierce." I sigh, not wanting to talk about my past. "I'll just say I've got a lot history that needed clearing up. Things didn't go the way I planned though, I'm afraid."

"So I see," she replies with some humour. "How are you feeling anyway, Miss?"

"I don't think I know the polite word for it, Miss Pierce." The bandage strapped around my waist was already bleeding through, and the doctor was out of town for the day.

"I think I know. 'Stupid' is what we call it around here." She smiles up at me again, her fingers still dancing across my hat. I hadn't the heart to request it from her yet. She seemed fascinated by it.

"Well, I'm stupid, then. I apologise for being forward Miss Pierce, but why exactly did you save me? For all you knew, I was another bandit of the Fabray gang lookin' to ambush you."

"A half-dead thing like you wanting to ambush a ranch hand and her father?" She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Even if you had the intent to kill the both of us I doubt you could have done it in your state, Miss." A thought crosses her mind, and her blue eyes flash with worry. "You're not in the Fabray gang, are ya? Father would have to drive you out, or kill you, and I don't think I'd want either, Miss."

"No, I certainly am not, Miss Pierce." Not currently, anyway. But I feared that telling the young ranch hand of my past would cut off all hospitality and I wasn't too keen on that idea.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she breaks it again. "I don't believe you told me your name, Miss."

I clench my jaw lightly and return her gaze. "No, I don't believe I did." I avoid the question behind the statement, but her blue eyes are still on me and who am I to deny an angel? "My name's Santana Booker, Miss Pierce. Pleasure to meet you."

"Booker's a funny name to go with such a foreign first name," she states. "But I like it. Welcome to the ranch, Miss Booker."

"Thank you kindly, Miss Pierce."

* * *

"Looks like the wound'll heal nicely, Miss Booker." Doctor Kurt Hummel smiled at me as he finished the fresh dressing around my waist. "No bits of debris inside you, at least."

"I can deal with a few extra scars, Mr Hummel." I take his hand and shake it. "I am extremely grateful. Is there any way I can repay your kindness?"

"Talk to Mr Pierce, Miss Booker. He's the one to talk to about this." He smiles warmly at me, and I feel pleased I was put in his care. "He'll be over at the ranch house, I'll walk you there on my way to Sheridan, if you like?"

"After you, Mr Hummel." I open the door to his small medical hut and smile as he walks past me to lead the way.

As we walk we make small talk about the ranch and I learn that Miss Pierce is 22 years old, and has lived on this here ranch her whole life, and has dedicated herself to it. Hummel laughs quietly as he recounts his belief that she's never had a boyfriend, and chooses the ranch over many an opportunity of marriage.

I give a wry smile at this information. An innocent angel in all senses of the word. Her father is surely proud.

As we arrive at the ranch house, Mr Hummel bids me goodbye and takes his leave, and I'm left alone to knock on the door. Just before it opens, I wipe my sweaty palms on the back on my denim jeans and pray that the man likes me.

"You must be Miss Booker." The blonde haired rancher is almost a foot taller than me, looking down at me with a neutral air. "I've heard a lot about you, Miss. Why don't you come on in?"

"Yes, Mr Pierce, sir," I dip my head in respect and take off my hat that Brittany eventually let go of earlier.

"You cost me $15 in medical bills, Miss Booker. Fifteen dollars is a lot of money round here." He chews on a fingernail while looking over at me. "Fifteen dollars you're gonna earn back."

I nod immediately, not intending at all for the family to pay for my recovery. "Of course, Mr Pierce. How may I do that?"

"We need more bodies on patrol, Miss Booker. Now, your wound suggests otherwise but I'll give you the chance with a gun." He sighs and rubs his forehead. "Ever broken a horse before?"

"Just the one, sir."

"Hell, maybe you'll be a natural." He searches my eyes for a minute. "Though I'm guessing maybe you've stolen more horses than you broke."

I frown slightly at the accusation, but before I can defend myself he's talking again.

"You've met my daughter, Brittany, have you not, Miss Booker?" He nods when I confirm the statement. "Well she's a crack shot with a gun, and can hold her own on patrol, Miss Booker, but she's my only daughter and a father worries." He rubs his forehead again, and I recognise it as a nervous habit. "In a few hours it'll be time for patrol and she'll be out on her own. Want to start earning back those bills tonight?"

"Of course, Mr Pierce. Any time you see fit, sir."

"Take this rifle, and try to do yourself some justice around here, Miss Booker."

I take the rifle from his hands, thanking him as I do so. "This is a mighty fine rifle, Mr Pierce." I inspect it and find that it's a Lightning. "I hope to do you proud, sir."

"I hope you do too, Miss Booker. Brittany will be in the corral with the horses I expect. She sure loves those beasts."

"Thank you, Mr Pierce. I'll see you again soon." He returns the goodbye and opens the door for me to leave.

* * *

"Mighty fine riding skills there, Miss Pierce," I call to her as she shows her skills on a young stallion. She notices me leaning against the wooden fence around the corral and urges the horse to walk over to me. "I was just talking to your father and he gave me this," I tap the rifle thrown over my shoulder, "he told me to patrol with you tonight."

The girl's eyes light up and she quickly jumps off the horse to hitch it to the post. "Of course, Miss Booker. Walk with me to my horse? We need to get you one, too."

"I thought you just hitched yours there, Miss Pierce," I state, slightly confused as she heads in the direction of the barn.

"Oh no, Miss Booker. He's a new one, just had to break him in, you see." She smiles as she throws a glance back towards the horse she just left. "Father lets me because I'm gentle, you see. They don't get as boisterous as they do when the men try to do it."

We walk to the barn in silence after that, and I allow her to walk in before me. "What a gentlewoman," she laughs and I smile with her, because it's contagious. "This beauty here is mine, his name's Mac," she grins big at the big, dark brown horse. She hops onto the saddle with ease, stroking down his face with her gentle hands once she's settled. "You can have…" She looks around the bar before her eyes land on a jet black horse at the other end of the stable. "You can have Sirocco over there. He's been with us a few weeks, but I think he's ready."

I nod and warily make my way over to the young horse, patting his side gently. "Hey, boy," I whisper, and laugh as he snorts playfully. "I think I made a friend," I call to Brittany, as I settle onto the saddle on top of him and stroke the sides of his face.

"Well, I'll be damned," she smiles over at me. "I honestly thought he was gonna buck you." I raised my eyebrow and she shrugged. "A lonely girl needs entertainment, Miss Booker."

I don't think she realised the double meaning behind her words because she smiled pleasantly at me before trotting her horse out the barn. "Let's see how fast you can ride, Miss Booker," she called to me behind her before taking off in the opposite direction to the corral, leaving dust in her wake.

"I'll show you exactly how I can ride, Miss Pierce," I murmur, even though she can't hear me, before taking off after her.


	3. Crack Shots and Skilled Riders

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except for the storyline.**

**To the anon, RDR _is_ one of the cowboy games I've been playing, but it's not going to be like that at all. Santana isn't married! Is that like an anti-spoiler or something?**  
**Thank you for every review, follow and favourite, people. They really mean a lot to me :)**

I eye up the cans lined up on the fence in front of me, some ten yards away from me. Brittany had the local gunsmith clean up my revolver that she found lying next to me and returned it to me this morning.

The sun's high in the sky, and I squint against it as I feel it heat my face. I can feel the white material of my shirt sticking to me, the arms already rolled up to the elbows, and tied there to stop them from falling. The brown leather vest across my chest was slightly scuffed, even though Brittany had told me she'd cleaned my clothes when they first brought me in. My dark denim jeans tuck neatly into my black boots, which matched my Stetson, which Brittany always seems so fascinated with.

Dark clothes in the middle of summer was never a good thing. I was just happy I had Latin origins and didn't burn or overheat as much.

I look over at Brittany who's watching intently, waiting for me to start shooting. Her father's standing next to her, watching just as intently and shouts out that it's too late to get cold feet, now.

I nod and turn back towards the cans. There's six of them, to match the six bullets in my gun. I shake my arms loose and take a duelling stance, readying myself for it.

I let the first bullet fire, and the first can clinks loudly and shoots off. The second and third follow it. The fourth is perched higher than the others and I have to reposition my aim quickly before sending it off far behind the fence. The fifth and sixth are close together, and I think quickly, adjusting my aim so when the bullet hits the can it ricochets off into the six. I smile smugly as the plan works, leaving a bullet still in my weapon, before turning towards the spectators.

Mr Pierce's arms are folded across his chest, and he looks mildly impressed. Miss Jones, the Reverend's daughter, is muttering how only barbarians use weapons such as guns, and Mr Hummel is clapping excitedly.

But it's Brittany's reaction that I focus on the most. Her eyes are on my hands, her mouth dropped open slightly, and her eyebrows are furrowed. I don't have the time in my head to question why before her eyes snap up to meet mine before she blinks slowly a few times, and smiles shyly.

I tip my hat at her father, and shuffle my feet awkwardly as I wait for him to speak.

"Well," he finally breaks the silence, "I'll be damned."

"Maybe your shooter got lucky, after all," Brittany adds, giving me an appreciative look.

I smile proudly, glad that I was able to showcase some skills and win back respect in the ranch hands. When Mr Pierce had challenged me to a shooting contest, I agreed eagerly. I knew I had skills in this area, I was a crack shot and I'd just proved it to the ranch.

"Looks like I had a good idea putting you on patrol, Miss Booker," Mr Pierce exclaims, walking over to shake my hand. "You and my daughter will surely make a good team."

I tilt my head slightly. "I have more interest in protecting your daughter, than showing off any skills during patrol, Mr Pierce." I smile up at him slightly, then over at his daughter. "I have no intention in straying from the duty you've given to me, sir."

Mr Pierce pats me on the shoulder gently. "I like this one," he laughs and I grin, because I'm truly being welcomed into the ranch.

* * *

"Looks like you're almost all healed, Miss Booker," Kurt wraps the fresh bandage around my stomach, covering the wound on my side. "Few more days and you'll be good as new."

"Thank you, Mr Hummel." I smile and so does he. "I owe you my life now, you understand."

He waves his hand in the air, dismissing the statement. "Not at all, not at all. It's my job, Miss. I get enough payment knowing that my treatment works and I saved a life." He smiles and I wonder how a man of his age can be so happy in a world like this.

"Well, if you're sure…" He nods and I give him my thanks before walking out, the pain in my side much less intense than it has been previously.

Brittany's waiting outside the hut when I close the door behind me, and pushes herself off the wooden wall before falling into step beside me. "Well, good afternoon, Miss Pierce. To what pleasure do I owe your company?"

She smiles down at her shoes before glancing at me through her lashes. "I was hoping we could go riding, Miss Booker. It's a beautiful day, and well, I finished all my chores early."

"As long as you don't take off like you did yesterday," I recall, thinking how she galloped off, leaving me behind. "I don't want to have to beat you at your own game, Miss Pierce."

"Is that a challenge?" She raises her eyebrow at me, and I smirk.

"I'm not one to take money from a lady, Miss Pierce."

She laughs and looks around. "Do you see any _ladies _around here? That title's reserved for city folk, Miss Booker. Not the likes of us modest ranchers." She smiles at me, "Beat me to the oxen fields and I'll help you with your chores for a week. If I win, you help me with mine."

"Sounds like a fair deal, Miss Pierce." I smile, "but I hope you're not too worn out by the end of the week after helping me for so long."

"You're a confident one, I'll give you that." She nods and looks over to the barn, before sprinting off. "I'll race you there!" She throws over her shoulder and it takes me a second to register what just happened before taking off after her.

* * *

"You're not a bad rider, Miss Booker. But I think I just about clinched it there."

I nod demurely and chuckle. "I think you did, Miss." Truth be told, I had the race in the bag with such a fine horse as Sirocco and my adept riding skills. But how could I wipe the smile off Brittany like that, when riding is such an important thing to her? "I've said it before, but you're mighty fine at what you do."

She blushes lightly and gazes over at the oxen below us. "I've had practice is all. Twenty-two years on this ranch, I'm bound to be good at something."

"I'm sure you're good at plenty, Miss. I already heard your singing voice, and you're good on a bronco, I'm sure you have many other skills you're hiding." Brittany Pierce is turning out to be the most talented person I know.

"Well, maybe. But right now we have to drive these oxen back to the ranch. Father says it's time to sell them and well, I figured you could help. Seeing as I won the race, an' all." She smirks and I laugh lightly.

"You had this planned all along, didn't you?" I smile as she nods. "Who knew such an innocent woman could be so crafty?"

"Whatever gave you the impression that I'm innocent, Miss Booker?" She quirks an eyebrow and I look down at my horse.

"Just a guess, Miss."

She laughs quietly, "would you know anything about innocence, Miss Booker?"

"Not since I was born," I reply, and she looks amused before walking her horse towards the oxen.

"Are you coming? These beasts won't herd themselves, and father wants them back before sundown."

I'd lived on a ranch many years ago, and I knew how to drive a herd of animals, but that was with at least two other men. Herding at least fifteen oxen with other one other woman was going to be quite the task, but as I saw Brittany galloping round, already driving them back towards the ranch on her own, I knew I was in skilled, safe hands.


	4. Sheriff and the Bandits

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the storyline.**

Flashbacks are in _Italics  
_

It's patrol time, and I'm alone with Brittany again. Seems like she's the best shot on this ranch, and patrols every night. Alone, before I came. I think her father is most grateful of my presence for escorting his daughter around, making sure she doesn't get hurt.

I wouldn't let anything hurt Brittany.

It's been five days now since I woke up on the Pierce's ranch, and I think I've more than earned back the $15 of medical bills I owe the family. I'm still helping out, and I refuse to take any money from them; my payment from them was keeping me alive, and for that I think I'll forever be in their debt.

This is the most I've felt at home for thirteen years. I actually felt welcomed, and safe.

Especially with the blue eyed angel who instantly befriended me. I never miss a moment to appreciate how beautiful and radiant she is. I've never been a God-fearing woman, but every time I look at Brittany, I'm convinced angels must walk this earth.

Her long, blonde hair shimmering in the setting sunlight reminded me of something, back home, long ago.

_"You're gonna wanna tie that hair up, Quinnie," I teased, as her blonde hair whipped around her face. "If I'm gonna win this, I wanna win it fair and square, not with the excuse you couldn't see."_

_"Shut up, Santana," Quinn gritted her teeth, her hand poised next to the small gun in the holster on her hip, mirroring the way mine was. "I won't need any excuses when you're lying dead on the floor."_

_"Is that a way to talk to a Sheriff, Miss Fabray?" I retorted. She smirked as I did. "You're gonna be slung in that cell until you rot, or are hanged."_

_"That day will never come, Lopez," she laughed, "you're just gonna be another kill on my long list of law officers."_

_"Enough with the talkin', draw!" I shouted, and unsheathed my gun as she did, pointing it at her chest before pulling the trigger._

_The loud pop of our toy guns erupts at same time and Quinn pretended to be hit when I still stood, and she fell to the ground in a dramatic display of pain. "You daughter of a bitch, Santana Lopez," she gasped, her hands splayed across her chest. "You done gone hit me where my heart used to be."_

_I stood above her as she squints against the morning sun. "You will never win against the law, you filthy bandit," I pretended to spit on the ground next to her and she fought to hold back a giggle. "Your time of reckonin' has come, like you always knew it would."_

_"I'll see you in Hell, Lopez," she coughed, faking her death coming closer. "I'll save a seat for you, don't you worry."_

_I chuckled as she slacked fully on the ground, her death scene completed. I blew the 'dust' from the barrel of my gun and spun it around my finger before sheathing it again. "And that's how the law works around these parts."_

_I laughed and screeched as Quinn grabs my ankle suddenly, pulling me down on the dirty ground next to her. "I'm back from the dead you no good Sheriff!" She rasped, her voice going lower as she pretends to be some kind of undead. "And I'm draggin' you to Hell myself!"_

_I giggled as she knelt on top of me and tickled me until I pleaded for her to stop. We were always playing like this, and whoever 'died' would always find a way to come back from the dead and carry on with the game. We were just innocent children, playing on our parents' ranch, trying to pass the time while the adults did all the hard work._

_Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. We were inseparable._

Whooping and hollering snapped me out of my reminiscing, and Brittany's bright eyes were on mine. "Do you hear that?" She whispers, and I nod, because the sound is unmistakable.

Bandits.

"Sounds like a big group of them," I whisper back. "I'll go, you go find the others and round them up. Do you have some sort of warning system?" She tells me there's a bell they ring, but it's at the other side of the ranch and she'd have to leave me. "Go," I tell her hurriedly. "Go get your father and warn everyone."

She takes off on Mac towards the bell on the way to her house and I head up towards where it sounds like the bandits are coming from. I still have the rifle Mr Pierce gave me and now my revolver, but it still makes me uneasy; I haven't had a challenge like this in a while, the biggest thing I've been having to shoot were coyotes.

"Well, looky what we got here, fellas," a man of about thirty is eyeing me up and down as he sits on the back of a dirty horse. "We got ourselves a whore, and we didn't even have to raid the ranch."

"You wanna come home with us, doll?" A second asks, leaning forward on his ride as he leers at me.

"Fuck you," I spit out, taking in the rest of the gang. There's six of them, and I'm reminded of my shooting challenge with the cans. They're sat out almost exactly the same.

"Hell, this one's feisty!" One of the others says, and I glare at him. I distantly hear the bell being rang and I'm grateful Brittany followed my orders. The sounds of men shouting and gathering their weapons can be heard from the ranch below.

"Aw, shit, she went and told on us," the first man speaks again, and he's obviously the leader of the small gang. "You're gonna pay for that, whore."

His right hand is trailing towards his gun but I put out my revolver before his fingers even graze the weapon. I shoot the hand, and he screams in agony, cursing me and everything I stand for.

Within seconds I've used up the other five bullets, and I weren't so kind to the other men; they all lay dead on the floor, bullets through their heads or chests.

I didn't spend ten years building up a reputation of empty promises.

The first bandit is attempting to ride off on his horse, but is struggling with only one functioning hand and I can hear the sobs wracking through his body. I kick Sirocco's sides gently and he shoots forward, rounding up the bandit and driving him back towards the ranch.

I hear horses galloping towards us and Mr Pierce and his daughter are there.

Brittany's got her rifle in one hand is riding with the other, and her father's twirling a lasso, which he throws in the bandit's direction and brings him down hard off the horse. "Mighty fine shot you got there, Miss Booker," he admires. "I only heard the six bullets shoot, and all yours, I take it?"

I nod at him and Brittany's looking at me in amazement again. "Just doin' my duty, sir."

He grunts in approval and starts dragging off the bandit towards the house. "I'm gonna make this dog talk." He throws over his shoulder, and the blood from the man's hand still flows against the dusty ground.

I slide off my horse and stand on the ground, giving Sirocco a break from the weight. Brittany's hopped off hers too within seconds and is standing in front of me, her hand cupping my face, her eyes burning into mine worriedly. "Are you okay?" She whispers, and I lick my dry lips, nodding before I speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine," my voice comes out softer than I expect and Brittany smiles at the tone of it.

"I didn't wanna leave you," she admits quietly. "I don't know what I was thinkin'."

"You were thinkin' just fine, Miss Pierce," I smile at her, "You may have saved the whole ranch if I couldn't've stopped them."

"That's what I was worried about." Her eyes flick down, before dragging back up to mine. "What if you hadn't?"

She sighs, the thought troubling her greatly, and her face leans forward into mine, before her lips gently brush my cheek. She pulls me into a hug and we stand there for a few moments. She's a couple of inches taller than I am, but my arms slink around her waist. It's been a long time since anyone made such a gesture to me, and it's almost alien.

Almost.

"Don't you dare fuckin' scare me like that again, Miss Booker," she whispers in my ear and I chuckle lightly at the outburst.

"You're right," I whisper back, "there sure ain't no ladies around here, Miss Pierce."


	5. Home

**I own nothing, nothing but the plot. Crying because I'll never own Western!Santana. That would be hot.**

"How you enjoyin' your stay, Miss Booker?"

Mr Pierce is leaning on the fence surrounding his house when I walk past, heading for the corral to help with Brittany's chores. It's been a few days since I lost the race to her, and she isn't letting me forget it.

Not that I'd want to. I'm spending extra time with the blonde beauty and I feel honoured for every second of it.

"Just fine, Mr Pierce. I hope I'm not outstayin' my welcome, though." I slow to a stop in front of him and take off my hat out of respect. "I'd hate to intrude, sir."

"Not at all!" Mr Pierce laughs quietly, "In fact I think you're the best addition we've ever had, outside the family." He tilts his hat at me, "You're a fine ranch hand, Miss Booker. You stay as long as you like, you're always welcome on my property."

"Much obliged, Mr Pierce," I place my Stetson back on my head. "If you'll excuse me I lost a small wager with your daughter, and the price I have to pay is helpin' with her jobs around here. I'd hate to keep the lady waitin'."

He laughed again and bid me on my way, before walking back into his house. I walk the short distance to the corral in silence, leaning on the fence like I did the first time I met Brittany here.

Only this time she's nowhere to be seen. The horses are all neatly hitched to their posts, and are eating their fair share of hay. I frown; she must have done this already even though she specifically asked me to meet her here at noon.

Maybe, there's another corral in the ranch, I think, or she didn't mean the one for the horses, or something. I bet there's another one down by the-

"Got you!" A voice hollers in my ear and I jump in shock as strong arms wrap around my body from behind. "You'd be a goner by now if we were in the wild, Miss Booker."

"You obnoxious, flea-ridden, ornery critter," I gasp in shock, thinking of the most polite curse words I know. " You got me good, Miss Pierce." My heart's still beating hard in my chest as she loosens her grip from me. I'd never admit it out loud, but I instantly miss the warmth.

"These fellas are just having their lunch now, I'll run them later," she starts walking towards the store in the centre of the ranch, "but I need to pick up some supplies from The Changs, you know the store owners?" I start walking after her, as she turns to start walking backwards, "a saddle's bust and I need to fix it before anyone can ride on it."

"I can help, if you'd like. I've fixed a few in my day," I offer instantly.

"In your day, Miss Booker? You say that like you're an old woman, and you don't look a day past twenty."

I smile at the compliment, "I'm a bit older than that, Miss Pierce."

She taps her finger against her chin, "twenty three?"

"Twenty four, Miss Pierce. But I'm thankful for the compliment." We arrive at the store and Brittany breezes in it front of me, the door already open on such a hot day.

"Mike Chang!" Brittany greets the store owner behind the counter, who's polishing a pair of boots as he leans against the wall. "I haven't visited you here for a while, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you, Miss Pierce," Mr Chang smiles warmly at the blonde then looks her to me. "And you must be Miss Booker, pleasure to finally meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," I smile and tilt my hat at him, and he grins at me.

"Wow, she's a proper cowgirl, ain't she, Miss Pierce?" He chuckles lightly as he catches me watching him curiously. "Not a bad thing, I assure you. Just different to see a woman with such charm, such charisma."

A heavily pregnant woman came in through the back door, leading to what would presumably be the office part of the store. "Are you hitting on the new girl, Mike Chang?" She rubbed her stomach and smiled at me. "You just ignore him, I don't think he can help it."

"I'm just making polite conversation, Tina," he winked but wrapped his arm around the woman and kissed the top of her head. "Miss Booker, this is my wife, Tina Chang."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Chang," I smile and she returns the pleasantry, rubbing her belly again.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Chang," Brittany smiles brightly at the pair. "The girth straps on Mr Hummel's saddle has broken, do you have any replacements? He needs to ride into town today and the saddle needs to be fixed within the hour."

After Brittany had been supplied with what she needed and had paid the couple, we walked out and headed back towards the corral. "Mr Hummel is always breaking something," she laughs quietly. "Last week I swore he'd lost the whole saddle! He had to go buy himself a brand new one."

"He's just lucky he has someone like you around to tend to these mishaps, Miss Pierce," I smile at her and she blushes. Brittany blushes a lot and it's one of the sweetest things I've witnessed.

"I just try my best to help out, Miss Booker," she smiles at me modestly. "Fancy showin' off your saddle-fixin' skills and helpin' a girl out?"

I take the straps off her and climb over the fence to the corral, helping Brittany over before walking over to where the spare saddles hang.

* * *

"I'm thankful patrol wasn't as eventful, tonight," Brittany states as we ride our horses slowly past the general store. "I don't think I could handle another fright like that so soon."

"You don't get many bandits round here?" I question, because a fine ranch such as this is surely a target on many a gang's list.

"Oh, we get bandits, sure," she replies. "But only every so often. The ones that come, the men round here either kill or capture, and people are too afeared to come back." She rubs Mac's head between his ears. "For a while, anyway."

"Well, Miss Pierce, I'm just grateful I can help out in any way I can." I smile at her and she turns to face me, a smile quirking her own lips as we ride towards the barn, hitching our horses to their respective posts. "It's been a pleasure," I state, intending to walk back to the small hut they designated to me since waking here.

"Actually, Miss Booker," I turn and she's staring hard at the floor, her face reddening from where I can see through the curtain of hair. "I was hoping you'd take a walk with me."

It was a little past midnight, and we both had early mornings to start our chores again but I obliged, and followed her out the barn into the moonlight. "To what pleasure do I owe more time in your company, Miss Pierce?"

She shrugs, and the dark patterned blouse she has on ruffled slightly with the movement. "I just," she sighs. "I just get lonely, you know?" She chews her bottom lip before looking up and smiling at me again. "And it's nice to have a proper friend around here. People leave a lot."

"Well, Miss Pierce, I have no intention of leaving any time soon, I assure you," I smile at her and her face brightens up at the news. "I actually spoke to your father this mornin', and he tells me I'm invited to stay as long as I please."

"Well, he likes you," she nods, "he's mighty impressed with you."

"I just try to do my best, Miss Pierce."

We're walking past the tall water tank, and she stops me, and takes my hand. "Please," she starts quietly and licks her lips, "call me Brittany."

"Of course, Miss… Brittany," I smile and so does she. "If you'd oblige to call me Santana."

"Santana," she whispers, and I honestly think she's just trying out the name on her tongue. "I'm not meanin' to be rude, Santana, but I just believe such formalities shouldn't occur between… friends."

I smile widely and agree. "But, if I may," I lick my lips and bite the lower one briefly, "I think we should keep up such formalities when we aren't alone." She frowns slightly but I continue, "I don't wanna show anythin' that might be taken as disrespect in front of your father."

"Oh," she nods, "that's reasonable. You're a smart one, Santana."

"As are you Miss, Brittany," I smile sheepishly, not used to being so informal.

"Miss Brittany," she laughs, mimicking me. "I'm not an educator, Santana."

"You're smart enough," I reply, and she laughs, tightening her grip on my hand that she never let go of.

"I know a few people that would disagree with you, San," She smiles and I smirk as I notice the nickname. She apparently does too, and her eyes widen as she hastens to rectify it. "Santana, I mean. I don't wanna be all presumptuous and give you a nickname so soon and I don-"

I shush her and place my index finger gently against her lips. "Don't," I say quietly. "I like it." I admit, and add almost cheekily, "Britt."

She sighs as if in relief and smiles brightly at me before pulling me in for a hug.

I wrap my arms around her, something that feels completely natural. "I'm glad I rescued you, San," she whispers into my ear and I shudder as I feel her breath against my skin.

"I'm glad it was you, Britt," I whisper back. It's the second time in the past two days I've had this feeling. The ranch, feeling so welcomed, the people who reside here.

But it's the young woman pressing into me as we stand there under the raised water tank that makes a forgotten feeling return.

I feel home.


	6. Welcome to Sheridan

**I'm a bit ahead of myself with the writing, and I've been meaning to post two a day to keep you all happy.  
But wow, with the reviews I'm sitting here smiling like an idiot and I think you guys deserve a third update for today.  
Plus I really had fun writing this one and I think you're gonna see why.  
Things are starting to uncover with Santana's past and you're all in for a bumpy ride, I'm afraid.  
But love always prevails, right?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline, and that's it.**

Flashbacks are in _italics._

_I giggled as Quinn and I run from one of the boys on the ranch. We never had time for stupid boys. We only wanted to play games with each other. Other people made it too complicated. We were ten years old, the both of us, and I remember it clearly._

_We rounded the barn and climbed the ladder inside, hiding under a bed of hay as I fell on top of her with a soft thud._

_We heard the boys rush into the barn, calling out our names, trying to goad us out with insults. There were two of them, and two of us. We could easily rush out and take them, beat them up until they never came looking for us again, but we didn't._

_Boys were a waste of our time._

_I clamped my hand over Quinn's mouth as she struggled to supress her giggles and her eyes widened. She let out a quiet snort but it was masked by the sounds of one of the boys coughing. I heard the sounds of them scuffling, too big to attempt to climb the ladder – Quinn and I were lithe and agile, and getting around was no big feat for us._

_But boys were clumsy, and they decided to give up on the chase, or they simply thought we'd bypassed the barn and tricked them._

_My hand was still clamped over her mouth as I hovered on top of her, breathing hard from the exertion. I gave her a warning look and slowly took my hand away from her mouth, hoping she'd restrain from making any noise._

_We waited a couple of minutes before breaking the silence. "Do you think they're gone?" She whispered gently, her breath coming slightly less harsh._

_I raised myself up gently and looked over the small fence on the first floor of the barn, finding it completely empty except for us. "I think so, yeah," I whisper back. "Oh, damn," I duck back down suddenly as a shadow moved past the entrance to the barn._

_I looked at Quinn, who was holding her breath and studying me intently. "I think it was just Mr Schue," I whisper, and she nodded delicately._

_Quinn did everything delicately. She was built with a small frame, and chose speed over brawn. She was still a worthy opponent when play fighting, though. But for the most part, Quinn appeared to be a weak girl._

_How appearances can be deceiving._

_Quinn was still staring at me. I was only ten, but I knew that look. I'd seen my parents share that look. I was only ten, but I knew what _kissing_ was._

_Santana Lopez was not one to back down from anything. I smiled down at Quinn as her hand gently brushed up, her fingers dancing against my jawline._

_Other people made it too complicated._

_I bought a hand up and brushed a few stray hairs away from Quinn's face, and her green eyes danced as she smiled shyly up at me._

_Boys were a waste of our time._

_I dipped my head down until my face was millimetres from hers, my breath washing over her lips. Quinn Fabray was my best friend, we shared everything together. I blushed slightly before lowering my head and closing the gaps, my lips brushing against hers for a few seconds before pulling back. Nervous smiles came from both of us as we registered what had just happened._

_All I needed was Quinn._

_I bumped my nose against hers lightly before standing up and holding out my hand to her. "Come on," I told her quietly, still smiling. "I want to be the bandit this time."_

* * *

"Mr Hummel needs to head to Sheridan again, Santana." I was in my small hut, cleaning the cylinder of my gun when Brittany walked in. It had become a thing that she'd walk in unannounced, and she'd always be welcome. "He's requested an escort, and I say two guns are better than one, don't you think?"

I stand, and slide the revolver into its holster as I greet her. "I'd like to explore some more, if I'm honest." I stretch and wince slightly at the pain, my hand dropping to cover the spot where I was shot. Kurt had told me my wound was all healed, but there might be some stiffness there for a while.

Brittany's in front of me in an instant, biting her lip as she gently places her hand on top of mine on my side. "Are you okay?" She asks quietly, worry etched over her features.

"Yeah," I reply in the same tone, smiling slightly. Brittany and I had been spending more time together lately, going for small walks every night after patrol. A week had gone by since the incident with the bandits, and Mr Pierce had discovered they were of the Zizes gang from the East.

"You still got the Lightnin' father gave you? You're gonna need it." She held the door open for me, and I smiled at the gesture. "Age before beauty, Miss Booker."

I chuckle. "Some deck must be shy a joker, Miss Pierce," I wink at her as I walk through the door, but she stops me, putting a hand across my stomach.

"Please," she whispers, and I feel my breath hitch at the proximity of her next to me. "Call me Brittany." I shiver as her touch drifts from my stomach to my bare forearm, and suddenly it's gone, and Brittany's urging me through the door again.

I smile and whisper that I will, heading through the door without being stopped that time.

"Mr Hummel, it's not enough that you don't see the light of God, but you insist of bringin' two executioners along with you?" Mercedes Jones is standing to the side of the wagon, hand on her hip, full of attitude.

I share a look with Brittany. "_Executioners?"_She mouths and I shrug, not really wanting to put a name on it.

"They're protectors, Miss Jones, and I assure you they're doing your God's work by keeping an honest man alive." Kurt retorts at the woman, and takes a hold of the reigns strapped to the two horses on the front of his wagon. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get this here medicine to people in need; and these drugs will help them far more than any prayers will. Good day, Miss Jones." He tipped his hat at the dishevelled woman, and started the horses moving.

Brittany was riding shotgun on the wagon, and I was perched on the top, using the height to my advantage as a lookout.

The ride went by fairly quickly, the three of us making small talk and jokes, until Sheridan was in sight.

Sheridan.

I remembered this town.

_"Y'all gonna give us your money, or I'm gonna shoot ya'll in your hillbilly heads, that clear?" Quinn Fabray was sitting on her horse, rifle trained on a group of city folk who had strayed too far from home._

_"We ain't givin' you shit!" One man had bravely – or stupidly – stood up and challenged Quinn, who'd laughed as if it was the funniest joke anyone had told her._

_Then she aimed her gun at him, and he was on the floor, blood pouring out of the fresh chunk she'd made in his head. She looked up and smiled at the group of people, "anyone else dare to challenge me?"_

_I'd sat on my horse, bandana tied around my face, the rim of my hat low enough so only my eyes were visible. I'd watched as Quinn shot the man, and not even cared._

_It comes to a point where you witness too many deaths to care about one._

_It comes to a point where you're _responsible_ for too many deaths._

_I noticed a shadow out the corner of my eye. It was too dark to make out any real features, but he was tall, and had blonde hair. He stood there, just watching. Having the sense not to interfere. He noticed me watching him and backed into the shadows again, but not before I caught a glimpse of what he looked like._

_That boy had some lips._

_I turned my attention to the front again as a man came from the saloon to talk to Quinn._

_"Ma'am, I don't know who you are, but my name's Finn Hudson and I truly-" The man didn't even finish his sentence before Quinn put a bullet in his head, looking bored._

_She looked over at me and smirked. "He had a weird face, what was I gonna do?"_

_Another man stood up. "He was my friend!" He started crying, but I couldn't feel sorry for him. He looked weird, too._

_A man who remained kneeling on the floor with the group shouted at him. "Mr Monteith! Sit down and shut up!"_

_The man, Mr Monteith, carried on sobbing like a baby and Quinn looked over at me again, looking completely perplexed._

_"Here's a grown man crying like a babe," I drawl, as I trot my horse closer. "You'd do well to give us your money and shut up, Mr."_

_"I will not." He sobbed, and it was getting quite pathetic. "You may as well take me too, seeing as you took Finn."_

_I rolled my eyes as I unsheathed my pistol and shot him dead between the eyes. "Melodramatic bastard."_

_Quinn laughed and turned back to the group. "Is it really so hard? Throw your money to us, and you'll live. We really are quite generous folk, you know." She smiled as people hesitantly started throwing paper bills at her, and she threw another smirk at me. "I love the colour green."__  
_  
"Here we are!" Mr Hummel slowed to a stop as we pulled up outside his shop in Sheridan. "Welcome to my home town, Miss Booker."

My eyes instantly drew to the spot outside the saloon that the memory concerned, almost three years ago now. "Thank you, Mr Hummel." I dragged my eyes away and into his. "Happy to have escorted you safely."

He smiled and excused himself, jumping off the wagon and checking on his stock held within.

"I'd like you to meet an old friend, San," Brittany smiles at me before jumping off the wagon too and helping me down off the top. I jump directly from there onto the ground and stumble a bit, despite her being there to hold me. Instead of falling forwards, I go the other way into the side of the large wagon, and accidently pull Brittany with me.

Her body's pressed flush against mine, and I have to bite back a moan at the sensation. She looks shocked, but instantly laughs quietly as she excuses herself and pushes back. She bumps her nose against mine and lets another kiss linger on my cheek before standing up straight and dusting herself off.

"I sure hate those wagon rides, all the dust comes up onto my clothes." Not that anyone would really notice; Brittany's clothes were always a blend of browns, creams and whites. Today she had on a cream blouse, with a darker waistcoat and jeans with leather chaps on top. Her cream hat sat on top of her blonde hair, and she took it off briefly to dust it before straightening it on her head.

"Next time maybe you should go on top, Brittany," I murmur, realising how dirty it sounds just as it comes out my mouth.

Brittany catches it too and blushes noticeably. "We should," she clears her throat, trying again, "we should go see that friend."

"Of course," I smile and gesture for her to lead the way, "after you."

She walks the short distance to the office where I see a Marshall's badge on the door. She was taking me to visit someone in a cell?

She knocked the door and smiled politely at a bearish looking man sitting at the desk. "Mr Karofsky," she said by a way of greeting. He looked up and returned the smile to her, standing from his desk. "Is Mr Evans around?"

"Marshall!" The man shouted, and I noticed Brittany jump slightly at the unexpected sound.

"What is it this time, Deputy Karofsky?" A blonde man came from a different room to stand beside him. Then he looked up and noticed Brittany standing in the doorway, a huge grin on her face. "Well, I'll be damned, Miss Pierce," he smiles, and I my heart stops where I stand.

"Sam! It's been so long," she rushes forward and pulls the man into a hug. I'd smile at the obvious friendship the two share, but I can't bring myself to do anything, or to look away from his face.

When the two part, he closes the distance between himself and me, his hand outstretched. "I'm Marshall Samuel Evans. Nice to meet you, Miss."

I weakly shake his hand as I finally force myself to move but only one thought flows through my mind.

The man from the shadows.


	7. Unicorns and Movie Houses

**I've been getting some reviews saying that they don't like Quinntana, but believe me, this is a Brittana fic, and you're gonna find that out in this chapter.  
Quinn and Santana used to be friends as children, up until three years ago.  
That's as far as it goes, no Quinntana romance (I know they kissed, but when you're that close to your best friend, you've never had the urge? Purely innocent).  
But there will be a side of Faberry eventually. Hopefully you won't all hate that?**

**As always, nothing's mine but the plot.**

"This is Miss Santana Booker," Brittany smiled as she introduced me to her friend. "She's sort of new here. You heard about the shootin', I'm sure?"

"Nothin' gets past me, Miss Pierce," he smiles, and I grow cold at the statement. "I apologise I could not help your situation, Miss Booker." He's eyeing me curiously, and I can't help but feel uneasy.

I'd had the bandana tied around my face so no one could recognise me in a line up. But Mr Evans is still staring at me, as if trying to figure me out.

"Nothin' Miss Pierce here couldn't handle," I force a smile over at her, and she dips her head and blushes. "It's nice to meet you, Marshall."

"Please, call me Sam," he smiles and all I see are the shadows.

"Santana won against father in a shooting competition," Brittany says suddenly. She looks proud. I raise my eyebrow at the use of my first name and she mirrors my action. "She's a fine hand with a gun, Marshall." I widen my eyes as I notice where she's going with this, and shake my head slowly at her. She ignores me. "She'd make a great addition to your team, Sam."

"Well, how about that," he seems to be thinking it over and I groan silently. "We've never had a woman officer before. Seems awful strange for a woman to be so good with a gun." He's giving me that look again and I play nervously with my hat.

I clear my throat. "While I'd love to protect such an honourable people," I smile thinly, "I'm sorta dedicated to my life on the ranch now and well, I don't wanna do anything to jeopardise that, sir."

How could I work for a man when I'd slaughtered so many people in his town?

"Hmm, well, Miss Booker," he chews on something, and I'm not entirely sure what it is. "If you ever change your mind… The offer will still stand, Miss." He scratches his chin thoughtfully. "Though I ain't never heard of such talents since a gang raided this town goin' on six or seven years ago now. Back when I was just a teenager."

"Of course, Marshall," I smile as politely as I can manage and tip my hat, ignoring his last statement completely. "I'll consider it if I ever leave the ranch."

Brittany pales at the thought and slides her hand into mine. "She is never leaving my ranch, Samuel."

"I think I'm gonna have to sling you in that cell for one count of holding a hostage, Brittany," his eyes twinkle at her and she laughs.

"Marshall, I just got word of the Zizes gang are coming from the East," Karofsky's standing now, readying his rifle as he addresses Sam. "There's seven of them coming in fast, sir."

Sam looks at me and Brittany. "Wanna bring some justice to this world, girls?"

Brittany scoffs. "Women." She corrects, but smiles. "Of course, Marshall. San?"

_Only to protect you._"Yes, sir," I smile and walk out into the open, mounting Sirocco. "Lead the way."

* * *

One of them got free, but the other six are stone dead. Sam thanked us for our help before returning to his office to prepare a telegram, and Karofsky went to Kurt's shop to buy some dressing for a small flesh wound on his arm. "Nothin' but a scratch," he'd told us when he was hit. "Mr Hummel'll take care of it easy."

"I was thinkin'", Brittany starts, after we'd hitched our horses and watched down the main road of the town. "Now we was here, and don't have to be back for a while, if you'd, um," she looked over, anywhere but at me, "you'd wanna go to the movie house with me?" She finished in a rush and it took me a few moments to decipher the sentence.

Then I smiled big. "Why, Miss Pierce, I do believe you're askin' me on a date."

She blushes hard and chews her lip. "Well, I uh, I thought the movie would be a good 'un and well, y'see-"

I cut her off, noticing how awkward she was getting with her rambling. "I'd love to, Britt." She looked up and caught my smile, and grinned. "When did you wanna go?"

"The movie should start in about ten minutes, and it'll take us about five to walk there."

"Let's go then, Miss Pierce," she quirks an eyebrow at me, and I smile. "Brittany," I whisper, and she laughs while pulling me towards the movie house.

She insists on paying, and I let her, knowing that I'll slip the money into her purse when she isn't looking. We scoot along the seats until we're in the middle on the back row, and other than us there's only three people watching the motion picture.

I'd only ever seen one movie in my life and I wasn't impressed, and that hadn't changed since. But Brittany was enthralled, leaning forward in her seat and watching with unabashed interest. There was a brief interlude while they changed the tape reels, and Brittany looked back at me, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'd love to be an actress," she whispers, her eyes full of wonder. "Can you imagine? We could live in fortune and I could have a unicorn called Mac."

I chuckled at her imagination, not having the heart to tell her unicorns don't truly exist out in the world. "With your talent and natural good looks, Brittany, I think you could be anythin' you wanted to be."

She blushes and leans back in her seat, her fingers trailing over the back of my hand. "You sure are a sweet talker, Santana." She watches her hand as it dances over mine. "But I don't think I could ever leave father alone with the ranch. He ain't been the same since mother died." She sighed and I hated that she looked so sad.

I bought my other hand to rest on top of hers, stilling it as it moved. "Brittany," I say quietly, waiting for her to look at me again. "You ain't gotta worry about a thing, you hear? Worse comes to worst, I could always stay and help your father while you pursue your dream."

"I could never leave you, San," she whispers back, and brings her other hand up to rest carefully on the side of my face. "You're the best thing that's happened to me," she admits, and I feel my heart jackhammer at her words. Her eyes never left mine as she talks to me, but now I see them flick down to my lips and back up as she licks her own. I look down at the movement, watching as her tongue darts out to wet her lips and I close my eyes briefly, not wanting to harm the friendship that's come between us.

"Brittany," I whisper, and she shushes me, and I instantly obey her. I shuffle up my seat more so I'm in front of her more, and lean in closer to her. "Are you sure?" I murmur, my breath against her lips and she nods, so minutely that if I weren't watching her so intently I never would have noticed it. I close the small gap between us and press my lips softly against her own, my eyes fluttering shut at the contact and I hear her sigh contently into the kiss.

I pull back after a few moments and smile sheepishly at her, as she still has her eyes closed and looks lost in thought. The screen comes back on behind me and I see the light flickering on her angelic face, and I wonder what good I'd ever done to deserve this.

I settle back into my seat beside her, and this time she doesn't lean forward as she watches the movie. I lean in and whisper close to her ear that she's better than any of these actresses, and only a fool would deny payment to watch a movie with her in it and I see the light reflecting off her smile, her slightly damp lips shining.

She slips her hand into mine and we sit that way through the rest of the movie. I can't focus on the screen in front of me, the only sensation is the touch that burns my hand, and tingles on my lips as I replay the kiss in my mind.

Of all my senses, Brittany is the only thing I know.


	8. Something Fruity

**Ah, Brittana fluff. Don't you all love it?  
Calm before the storm, I'm afraid.**

**I own nada but the plot.**

"Mr Hummel wants to head back before sunset," we're walking back from the movie house to the centre of the town again. "We've got another twenty minutes or so left before he likes to head back."

"So we've got a while beforehand," she nods and I look round, tilting my head in the direction of the saloon. "Do you wanna go for a drink, Miss Pierce?" I hold my arm out for her which she takes instantly, and guide her over to the doors, which I open for her. She smiles widely and thanks me.

I've never been one for romance.

Living from camp to camp in the wild meant that I could never stay around long enough to have a missus, just a mistress. A different one in each town.

A good girl could never resist the thrill of having a one night stand with a bandit. To keep it a secret to make themselves feel naughty, or to boast to their friends about. And I could never tell a pretty girl 'no'.

But with Brittany, something was different. _I _was different. She wasn't just another girl; she was my best friend.

"What would you dolls like to drink?" the bartender asks as we walk up to the bar, putting down the dirty cloth he'd been wiping the glasses with. "Somethin' fruity, I expect?"

A few men around us let out raucous laughs and I gritted my teeth together. "A glass of hooch, and whatever the lady wants," I smile over at her and she blushes and asks the barkeep for a sarsaparilla, which he quickly serves up along with mine.

We walk over to a table towards the corner and I pull out a chair for her, which she sits in, and I don't think she's stopped blushing for quite a while. It was a good feeling know it was me bringing it out of her, and not some dirty brute that wasn't worth her attention.

I sit down opposite her at the small table and slowly nursed the shot of hooch. Brittany takes a small sip of her soft drink and smiles, nodding her head in time with the music that pours from the piano by the stairs. "I haven't been in here for months," she starts, taking another sip of her drink. "Though it doesn't really change, does it?"

"I wouldn't know, Britt," the nickname coming easy to me now we're alone together. "I don't think I've ever set foot in here."

I saw a flash of ginger hair and frowned. Or maybe I had.

"Maybe I oughta bring you more often, San," she smiles coyly. "If you'd accept more offers of a movie."

"Why, I would love to, Miss Pierce," I grin and take another sip of the cheap whiskey. "In fact, I was wonderin' if-"

"I do declare, if it ain't Miss Lopez!" My eyes widen at the name and I look up at the small, ginger haired woman in front of me. Her doe-eyed stare is on me and I feel uneasy under the gaze. "You tellin' me you don't remember me, sugar?" She continues when I remain silent, and I feel Brittany staring between the two of us. "Why, it's me, silly, Emma. Emma Pillsbury?"

I shake my head at her and keep my voice quiet. "I think you've got the wrong person, Ma'am."

The woman puts her hands on her hips and stares down at me, and I cast a quick glance at Brittany who's staring at the woman. "No, no, it's definitely you. Miss Lopez, now if I could just remember your first name, we'd be all set."

"She says you've got the wrong person, Miss," Brittany's voice is dangerously low, but the girl brushes it off, obviously not catching her tone.

"No, no, I'm not one to forget a face so easily, sugar," she smiles sweetly at Brittany who doesn't return it at all. "Quite a talent in my line of work."

Emma Pillsbury was dressed in a cream corset dress, her _décolletage _on show, her bust heaving with the tightness of the dress. She had stockings on, and small boots and a feather was coming out the side of her hair, which she'd tied into a bun.

One in each town.

"Well, clearly, she doesn't remember you, Miss." I look over at Brittany and if I thought the girl was beautiful any other time of the day, she was_sexy _when pissed off. "So why don't you carry on down to the brothel, and leave us in peace?"

Miss Pillsbury looked extremely offended, and strode off with a loud scoff while Brittany turned to me. "Thank fuck for that," she mutters, and I smile because it's hot when she curses. "I thought she'd never leave."

"I know," I say quietly, not wanting the whore to hear. "But, thank you. I didn't know what to say."_  
_  
"I could tell that," she smiles. "Besides, she said your name was Lopez. And everyone knows it's Booker, right?"

"Right," I smile weakly, looking at the ginger woman who's still staring at me. "Booker."

* * *

Another drink later we were standing outside the saloon, waiting for Kurt to come out of his shop and get on his wagon. We were leaning against the fence next to where a few horses were hitched, watching the sky slowly darken as it drew closer to sunset.

"We're gonna have to head out soon, if Mr Hummel wants to get back before the sun goes down completely." Brittany pushes herself off the fence and starts to head for the shop. I follow her, watching how her hips sway as she walks. "He's never usually so late."

"Mr Hummel, we're gonna have to- oh," she stops short as she opens the door to his shop, a smile spreading over her face. I get there two seconds later, a smile matching hers gracing my face.

Mr Hummel had pressed the Deputy Karofsky against the wall of his shop, and the two quickly broke apart as they realised they had an audience. "Why, Mr Hummel," I grin big as he looks away awkwardly, "I didn't know you had it in ya."

Karofsky excuses himself quickly, but not before brushing a quick kiss on Mr Hummel's cheek, and whispering to him that he should come by again sooner this time.

He put his hat back on as he walked past us and bid us two women goodbye, which we return before looking back at Kurt.

He was blushing beet red, and couldn't seem to form a sentence; his mouth opening and closing a few times before he gave up. He tried again, "Mr Karofsky simply had an injury on his neck."

"And you were inspectin' it with your mouth, Mr Hummel?" Brittany asks, finding his discomfort as humourous as I do. "Is that a new technique, or do you only give that kinda special treatment to the deputy?"

Kurt blushes harder and I give him some pity. "Leave him be, Britt," I whisper close to her, "it's not like we weren't doing the same thing some forty minutes ago," I tell her out of earshot of the doctor.

Brittany bites her lip and nods, rushing forward to throw an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "We should head home, Mr Hummel. The sun's already setting."

"My stock's already in the wagon, Miss Pierce. Dave… Mr Karofsky helped me load what I needed." He smiled and headed past us to lock up his wagon and jump into the driver's seat.

As we head outside, Emma Pillsbury is standing outside the saloon and I groan inwardly. This cannot be good. I try to sneak onto the top of the wagon so she doesn't notice me, but my efforts were futile.

"Santana Lopez!" She smiles big and starts strutting over to me. "Santana, that's your first name. You were friends with that Berry girl, weren't ya?"

"Santana?" Brittany looks over at me, her eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "Santana's not a common name."

"Maybe she knows a different one," I tell her, and turn back to the other woman as she starts talking again.

"Santana Lopez, you and your girls ridin' round all day on those fancy horses with your fancy guns. I know your face. I know your body, too." She winks and I pale as Brittany makes a disgusted noise.

"Is that true?" She asks me, and I stammer as I try to make a coherent sentence. "Ugh," she whirls around and starts heading towards the wagon. "Just as I thought you were different."

"No, Brittany," I stop her from climbing up in the passenger seat next to Kurt. She sighs and turns back but won't look at me. "Please," I whisper, "it's not how it sounds."

"Oh really? Really, Miss _Lopez_, what does it sound like to _you? _Because from where I'm standin' you're nothin' like the woman you've made me out to believe." She breaks free from me and climbs up next to Kurt. "I don't even know who you are."

"Brittany," I plead, but she ignores me and tells Kurt to start home. "How am I supposed to get back to the ranch?" I call out as they head off.

"Not my problem," she calls back, and that's the last I hear from her.

I turn around and Pillsbury is still standing there, looking smug as she opens her arms up to me. "Santana, honey, let me make you feel all better."

I push past her and head for the saloon. "You fuck off, Miss Pillsbury. Ain't you already done enough?"

She scowls as she pulls me back by the wrist and slaps me hard on my cheek before storming off in the direction of the livery.

I turn round again, rubbing the stinging on my face before ordering more shots of hooch from the barkeep. "Don't you dare fuckin' ask," I mutter as he opens his mouth and he shuts it just as quickly, instead rushing to fill up a shot glass.

I throw it down my neck and demand another.

It was going to be a rough night.

**Okay so how could I _not_ make the uptight Pillsbury into a whore? It was begging to be done and I regret nothing.**


	9. Shrubtana

**I own nothing but the storyline.**

A couple of you have said how it's funny that everyone's so accepting of people being gay.  
I just wanted to clear something up; no-one knows of the Kurtofsky but Brittana, and no-one knows of the Brittana except maybe Kurt, he might have an inkling.  
And well, Pillsbury's a whore and she doesn't care who she's having sex with as long as she's being paid, so yeah.

**I think I've rewritten this chapter about six times and I'm still not sure about it, so let me know what you thought.  
Thanks for the reviews, guys! It means so much you have no idea.  
**

"Miss Booker," I hear a voice behind me, but I feel too dizzy to turn. "I'm not sure if you're aware, Miss Booker, but you appear to be hittin' on a shrub."

"You can't tell me what I am and am not hittin' on, ya bastard," I slur, and fall into the bush I was standing next to. I sigh and I sink further into it and yelp when a thorn jabs me. "Fuckin' thorny cunt," I grumble as I attempt to push myself up from it.

Firm hands grab my wrists and pull me out of the bush until I hit the person's chest, and stumble before balancing myself.

I push away from the body, my arms outstretched so I can balance on the floor that appears to be dancing around me. "I don't need no help," I murmur, "I got this. I got this." The floor spins suddenly and I'm falling into it before the strong arms are back, steadying me.

"I think you should spend a night in the cell, Miss Booker," the voice tells me. "Just so we can keep an eye on ya. I don't believe you have any residence in these parts."

"I ain't goin' in any cell you yella-bellied fucker," I shout, attempting to pull away from whoever's got me. "I ain't never goin' in any cell. I'm too good for you to catch me."

"Catch you?" The voice sounds confused and I grumble about how I'm the best shot in this town. "I'm sure you are, Miss. But you're also drunk as a skunk."

"And you're as crooked as a dog's hind leg, mister."

"What would you know about being crooked, Miss Booker?"

I chuckle quietly and whisper to the person that they ain't got a clue about me but he doesn't reply, and I don't think he heard me.

I feel myself being lifted and before I know it I'm slung over broad shoulders, and he's carrying me away from the shrub. I reach out and call to it and hear a chuckle beneath me. "Miss Booker, even in states much worse than your own, I ain't never seen someone hit on a shrub."

"That 'shrub' as you so call it, sir, appears to be in the shape of a person," I tell him, fighting the urge to throw up down his back. "And that makes me believe it to be somethin' worthy of my charm." He chuckles again, and I catch his blonde hair moving with each step. "You're Mr Marshall," I slur, and he chuckles again.

"Mr or Marshall, Miss Booker, not the two together." We're suddenly inside and I'm dropped with a soft thud on a semi-comfortable bed. "This here bed's for any visitors, and ain't like the grotty ones in the cells. You should be able to sleep off that cheap hooch you've been slingin' back all night." I hear him chewing on something thoughtfully. "Me or Karofsky will be watchin' you, so don't you worry. You're in safe hands, Miss Booker."

"Ya'll are bastards," I mutter, and I hear him chuckle again before bidding me goodnight.

"You're lucky you're on the side of the law, Miss," his voice is serious and through my drunken haze I can see his eyes boring into mine. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you hadn't always been." The chewing noise is back and suddenly I feel a lot sicker. "A woman don't just learn such handy skills with a gun now, does she?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about, Mr Marshall." I see him nod and take off towards his chair after telling me to get some sleep.

"Goodnight you lousy critter," I slur, before drifting off to sleep in a drunken haze.

* * *

"Whoa, there, Miss," Sam's face is in my own as I scream myself awake, sweat covering my skin. "Looks like you were having a nightmare." Worry's etched over his face as he studies me. "You okay?"

"Fine," I mumble and sit up, the blinding pain of a hangover cutting through my head. I groan and request a glass of water, which he goes up to fetch.

Nightmares were something frequent when I drank too much, and usually revolved around what happened before we left the ranch. But tonight, I dreamt about Brittany. And what Fabray would do to her if she ever found out how close we were getting.

I rub my eyes groggily as last night's events start rushing me back to me.

The movie house with Brittany. The kiss. One of the best moments of my life.

The saloon, the hooker.

Brittany leaving me behind.

I fight the urge to cry, and instead take a sip of the water Sam gives me. "I apologise for any inconvenience, sir," I offer, and he brushes it away.

"No inconvenience, Miss," he smiles, the wrinkles around his eyes making him seem older than he is. "None at all. Just glad I could help."

I nod slowly as to not hurt my head even more. "Why am I in the law office?" I look around and notice I'm not in a cell. "I didn't shoot anyone, did I?"

"No, Miss, you did not," Mr Evans kneels in front of me, and I feel uneasy at how close he is. "Why, Miss? Did you shoot a lot of people?"

I shake my head and realise it's a bad idea because I feel the bile rising in my throat. "No, sir," I whisper weakly and he nods, but stays where he is in front of me.

"Right," he laughs humourlessly. "I think I know who you are, Santana," he starts quietly after looking around to make sure we're very much alone. "It took me a while but you were shouting for Brittany in your sleep, and cursing some girl named Quinn." He scratches his chin and looks at me thoughtfully. "Now I ain't on first name terms with crooks, Santana, but it's common knowledge that Quinn is the first name of the Fabray leader, is it not?"

I nod weakly, and he continues. "You're Lopez, ain't you? I think you were part of that slaughter in this town, and I think it was you that shot Mr Monteith. Now, he was a crook himself and I weren't on such good terms, but you killed him," he chews again and I wonder what the hell that is. "And I'm willin' to bet he ain't the only person you killed in cold blood." He nods, as if thinking, and looks at me with some softness in his eyes. "I ain't perfect either, Miss. I could have run out and saved them folk but I did not. We all have our crosses to bear."

He sighs and I look up at him confused. "You ain't gonna jail me?"

"No, I am not, Miss," I sigh in relief. "I seen how well you treat Brittany. I know there's somethin' there and I ain't one to jeopardise such relationships. I've known Brittany almost her entire life and I ain't never seen her this happy. So for that reason, I'm gonna let this whole business slide." He nods to himself and I take another sip of water. "For Brittany's sake."

"I think I'm absolvin' my sins with her, Marshall," I whisper. "I ain't never seen no beauty like it and I'm sure she ain't just a mere human like you and me. Helpin' her and her father on the ranch is the best thing that's happened to me in this life."

"You'll live a few lifetimes before you absolve all your sins, Miss," he smiles weakly and I try to return it. "But I'm glad you're startin'."

"Thank you, sir." I whisper and go to stand up, but he puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me back down gently, his face close to mine.

"But you hurt her, and I will kill you, Lopez," his voice is dangerous and I nod quickly.

"I would never hurt her, Marshall." I look up at him, trying my best to sound sincere even though I'm still fighting the urge to be sick. "No harm will ever befall her while I'm here."

He nods and stands up, and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Good. Not many people would be this understandin' you realise. I'm just lookin' out for a friend."

"Of course, sir," I stand up next to him and shake his hand. "This means a lot, truly. I don't mean to be forward, but do you reckon I could borrow a ride back to the ranch, anywhere round here?" I needed to get back to Brittany, to apologise, explain, anything.

"I'm sure you could, I'll pay the wagon driver, you just get some rest in the back seat." He smiles and nods, starting to walk out his office to talk to the coach driver.

"Thank you." I stop him before he gets to the door. "I'm eternally grateful, Mr. I'm in your debt now."

"Just don't hurt the Pierce's and we'll be fine, Miss." He nods and walks out, paying the driver for my travel.

I couldn't just sit and not try to make things right.

Not when I knew the Fabray gang were still at large, and there was the possibility of someone coming after me if word got out that Santana Lopez was still hitting the saloons.

I needed to make the people I'd grown to love safe.

I needed Brittany.

**Just one question...  
What are your thoughts on character death? *angelic face***


	10. Coming Clean

**I'm not going to kill our babies! Brittana are safe. Or are they?  
****This is like the longest chapter so far and because of that I think I'll only post two today. Maybe. Depends on how nice I'm feeling.**

**Nothing is mine but the storyline (and I love how all this rhymes).**  
Flashbacks are in _Italics_

"We're here, Miss Booker," the coach driver opens the carriage for me and I smile at him politely. "Hope you enjoyed the ride."

I nod, "drive home safe, mister."

I walk into the edges of the ranch after being dropped off just outside. The hangover's subsided slightly and Mr Evans gave me some water to take with me for the ride.

The first person I see is Mr Hummel and he smiles at me, showing no bad blood. He must remember the situation me and Brittany caught him in yesterday though, because he blushes a deep red before hurrying off to his destination.

I smile to myself, thinking how Hummel and Karofsky made a good couple. I'm glad someone could take after the skinny doctor; he don't look like he could do much good in a fight.

I bypass the Pierce's house, wanting to avoid Mr Pierce at all costs. I don't know if anything's been said to him or not, but I didn't wanna take the chance to find out. Not until I'd talked to Brittany.

I head towards the corral with the horses, thinking Brittany would be there, as she usually was. But when I got nearer, there was no human life to be found; the horses were all hitched, eating their hay and looking already tended to. I sighed and whirled round on my feet, thinking where Brittany could've gone.

I start walking towards the barn, thinking maybe she's gone to see Mac. She isn't there either, but I give Sirocco a hug as he stands in his place in the barn. "Hey boy," I whisper, and he snorts in response. "Missed me?" He shakes his big head and I laugh, rubbing him between the ears before taking off again.

I'm on the outskirts of the ranch now, with no sign of Brittany. I'm just about to give up and head back to my hut to rest when I hear it.

Singing.

No-one else sings on this ranch, and even if they did, it could never be that angelic. Not even close.

I follow the voice and find Brittany with her back turned to the ranch, sitting near the edge of the cliff that overlooks the south of the county. There's a small copse of trees surrounding her and if it weren't for her singing, I never would've found her. She's completely hidden from view.

Wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts while she wasn't working or riding, and a loose blouse, she looked beautiful. She always looks beautiful.

I sigh quietly and close my eyes, listening to the voice that I was starting to fall for. I stand there silently for a few minutes, just listening, until I notice the song end. I open my eyes, but she's still sitting there, delicately playing with the flowers of a sage plant next to her.

I take a deep, steadying breath before walking over to sit next to her. Even though she's looking straight ahead she must sense it's me, or just wants no company at all, regardless who it was, because she goes to stand up. I stop her with my hand gently on her arm, and she shrugs it off but remains sitting next to me.

"Brittany," I whisper and she whips her head round to glare at me.

"Call me Miss Pierce," she has no emotion in her voice; there's no hate or anger, it's just monotonous.

I sigh and look down at my hands. "I'm afraid to say I will not, Britt," I look up at her and she's still staring at me. "You're my friend and I can't bring myself to call you that after what's occurred between us."

"I'm your friend?" She questions, "I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies."

"I did have enemies, years ago, Brittany," I start quietly. I couldn't lie to her anymore. "Me and my gang, we killed those enemies. Or most of them." I lick my lips quickly and look at her, and she remains stoic. "I think your father knew, in the back part of his mind, that I used to run with a gang." I chew on my bottom lip as I think of what to say. "And we were one of the big gangs in these parts. We owned quite a lot of land around here."

She nods slowly and looks back out over the cliff. "We never came close to this ranch, if that's what you're thinkin'. We never touched honest money, Britt. Never once. We took the dirty money from the city dwellers who strayed too far from their fancy homes. The corrupt politicians and their dirty bastards who did their biddin', but never once money from an honest day's work."

"The outlaw with a code? How wonderfully romantic," she laughed and I frowned at her tone. "The reluctant murderer, the noble criminal?" She shakes her head and looks at the floor between her legs. "There's nothing more depressing than someone who's found a way to think the bad into good."

"I know it's a corrupt morality, Brittany," I look up at the sky, squinting against the sun. "I ain't proud of my past, and I think that's startin' to become clear. I was a good kid, Britt. I was raised well by lovin' parents, I had manners, the only time I ever held a gun was when I was playin'." I chew on the inside of my gum. "I grew up on a ranch, Brittany."

"Then why'd you turn to crime, San?" She whispers, looking confused. "If you knew honest work from when you were born, what changed?"

"Everythin' change, Britt," tears start blurring my vision as the memories I'd pushed to the back of my head resurface. "Everythin'."

_"You're not gonna catch me, Sheriff!" I giggled as I ran back into the ranch. We were eleven, and allowed to venture just outside of the ranch as long as we were still in sight. "I'm the biggest bandit in this town!"_

_"You're goin' in the slammer where you belong you dirty dog," Quinn shouted at me as she ran after me, her toy gun drawn as she catches up to me. "You lookin' mighty tired, Lopez."_

_"I can still outrun you, Quinn!" I ran faster and stopped when I looked around the ranch._

_Quinn bumped into me, not expecting the sudden cease in running. "What's goin' on? Givin' up?" She pouted lightly. "I still wanted to play."_

_"No, Quinn. Look." We circled on our feet and looked around the ranch. Everything was eerily quiet and there was no hustle and bustle like there would be in the middle of the day. "Where is everyone?"_

_"Probably puttin' the herd out to pasture, Santana," Quinn put her gun back in the holster and folded her arms. "Nothin' to worry about, see?"_

_I still felt uneasy. "Let's go to my house." I didn't want to be out in the open and around this time mother would be home, even if father wasn't. I walked in quietly when I got there, calling my mother, but with no response. "She's not here, Quinn."_

_Quinn was starting to look uneasy too. "Maybe she's at the store," she said quietly._

_We went to the store, and even the owners weren't there. The horses were whinnying restlessly in their corral, hitched to their posts like they are usually, but trying to throw the rope off to get away. "I don't like this," I whispered and Quinn nodded._

_"Hey, the barn's boarded up," she pointed over to where our parents keep the cattle when they hadn't been put out to pasture. "That never happens, does it?" She looked over me questioningly and her eyes narrowed slightly when I shook my head. "Come on, let's go look."_

_"Quinn, I'm not sure," I said quietly. "I don't like this."_

_"Me neither, Santana." She held her hand out to me and I instantly took it. "But we've got each other, right?" She smiled when I nodded, and started to lead the way towards the barn. "Let's pry these off."_

_We struggled because we didn't have as much strength as whoever had put the boards up, but we eventually managed to get the three boards off. "Ready?" Quinn asked me quietly._

_"Ready," I whispered._

_But we weren't ready. We could never have been ready, never have even began to be prepared for the sight in front of us._

_Quinn retched at the smell of the blood, and I had started feeling faint at the sight in the barn. Bodies were strewn across the floor, and I recognised the store owners as they lay staring at us, their eyes glazed and unblinking. I fought the urge to throw up or pass out, and gripped Quinn's hand tighter. "Quinn…" I whispered, but her eyes were staring at something, in the corner of the barn, and I paled as I saw what, or who, she was staring at._

_Her parents. Huddled together, arms wrapped around each other. Matching bullet holes in their foreheads. I pulled Quinn into me as she broke down into tears, attempting to rush forward to her parents' bodies. "Quinn, no," I whispered and she looked at me in confusion. "We can't. We have to go." I saw my mother's boots from around the fence separating the stables in the barn and refused to investigate. I knew she was dead. Just as I knew my father was._

_"But Santana…" Quinn cried harder as she looked back at me. Something caught her eye in the corner of the barn and she threw up on the spot as I instantly bent down to hold her hair back._

_I looked into the corner behind us and understood why she reacted the way she did. Mr Schue, the owner of one of the shops on the ranch had been hung and drawn, his guts spilling out down his legs, the blood still dripping on the spot beneath him._

_"Quinn, we have to go, now." She nodded and we stumbled out the barn, back towards the corral. "Get a horse," I told her, "and meet me outside my house." I ran off before she could ask, and headed up directly into my father's room. My father's old room, now. I crouched and looked under his bed, pulling out the chest I knew he kept there. The chest containing guns. I pulled out a revolver, and a rifle and some spare ammo before darting back downstairs to Quinn who was already outside with one of the stallions._

_"What you got there?" I ignored her and mounted the horse quickly. "Santana?"_

_"Just ride, Quinn." I told her, steeling myself against the images still flashing in my mind. "Just ride, and don't look back."_

"Oh my God, San, I am so sorry," Brittany pulls me into a hug after I recount the story to her. "I didn't know. I had no idea."

"I know, Britt," I whisper, the tears falling freely down my face. "You couldn't've."

She chews her lip and looks at me thoughtfully. "So if you knew it was bandits, why'd you turn into one yourself? Why not go fight for the law and kill every bandit you could?"

"Because back then, Britt, sheriffs were even more lousy than they are now. And I mean no disrespect to your friend, Mr Evans. I'm sure he's honourable." She nods and I continue. "We knew that livin' as bandits would give us a better chance to kill whoever raided the ranch. At least, that's what I told Quinn."

"What do you mean?"

"As we were ridin' away," I sigh and frown at the memory. "Quinn was just thinkin' about getting' the hell away from there as fast as we could. But I looked back once more. And I saw someone, Britt, I saw someone on the higher terrain by the ranch." I grit my teeth, "and I swear that bastard had a sheriff badge."

Brittany holds my hand and squeezes it, the small gesture making me feel slightly reassured. "He'd just watched, and not done a bastard thing. I knew then that the law weren't gonna help. They'd already had the chance and…" I squeeze my eyes shut, willing the tears to stop falling. "I'm sorry, Brittany. I shouldn't burden you with such things."

"You're not at all, San," she whispers and I smile slightly despite the emotions coursing through me. "I'm sorry I jumped down your throat, I had no idea. You didn't deserve any of this."

"Maybe I did, Brittany. We were reckless teenagers. Right up til I was 21, we were reckless. We'd go from town to town, forcin' money from the rich and wagerin' it off the poor." I show her the back of my hands, the scars scattered over my fingers. "I was somethin' of a master at five-finger-fillet. After I'd earned these scars practisin'."

Brittany runs her fingers gently over my hands, as if the small pressure would hurt the healed wounds. "And girls fell at your feet?" She fills in, and I laugh quietly.

"Somethin' like that. A group of dangerous women, and a lesbian affair to brag out? Sure, women were interested." I shrugged, "I had itches. I'm not proud of my past, Brittany."

"And so you shouldn't be," she smiles with a little humour, even though the whole conversation is dire. "That explains the redhead."

"Yeah. I shouldn't've lied to you, Britt," I whisper. "I should't've done a lot of things in my miserable life, but lyin' to you is one of my biggest regrets."

"And kissin' me?" She asks quietly, her eyes boring into mine. "Do you regret that, San?"

"Not at all, Britt," I smile and rest my forehead against hers. "That's one of the best decisions in my sorry life." And it was. Having Brittany by my side through all of this was perfect enough, and having her romantically as well as platonically made me believe I was dreaming.

"Good," she whispers, and I see her tongue ghost over her lips. "Can I," she swallows and closes her eyes, before looking at me again. "Can I kiss you, now?"

"You don't even have to ask, Britt," I smile, my tear stained lips curving up slightly. "I'll never not wanna kiss you."

She smiles shyly as she dips her head and leans into me, her kiss soft, softer than it had been in the movie house the previous day. It made me want to cry again, but I held it back. "You're a beautiful woman, Santana," she tells me. "I'm sorry I left you out there."

"That was the first time I wasn't by your side since I first got here, Britt," I say, my emotions pouring out. "And it was the worst I've felt in a while."

"I felt exactly the same," Brittany smiles sadly. "I just have one question, San." She carries on when I nod, "is your last name Booker, or Lopez?"

I sigh, not wanting to go into this, having had too many emotions flowing through me during the conversation for one day. "My name's Lopez. I had to hide my name since I left the gang three years ago, and called myself Booker since." That was as good of an explanation as I was willing to give for now, and Brittany nods understandingly. Truth be told, it went a lot deeper than that, but I wasn't willing to tell Britt that the girl named Quinn who I'd grown up with was the notorious bandit known as Fabray.

"Can you, can you not call me by my real name around others, Britt? I'd still like to be known as Booker to everyone else. It makes things easier."

"Of course, I wouldn't have thought otherwise." She grins slyly, "although, Santana Lopez is kind of a sexy name. Why'd you wanna hide it?"

I laugh quietly. "Brittany S. Pierce is a beautiful name. I'd bet my life someone famous will have a name like that in the years to come."

"Let's hope you're right, San," she smiles and bumps her nose against mine. "I don't wanna lose you again."

"Me neither," I whisper, and lean in to kiss her again. I feel her smile into the kiss and it makes my heart flutter as my eyes close.

She pulls back after a few moments. "I got a telegram from Mr Evans shortly before you arrived," she looks amused as I give her a curious look. "Were you really hittin' on a shrub?"

"That bastard," I mutter, and laugh as Brittany giggles and pushes me so I'm lying on my back, making room as she snuggles into my side.

My life now was alright.

**Thanks again for the lovely reviews!  
This fic is still being written, and your reviews could affect the outcomes of situations. Who knows?**


	11. Beautiful Views

**I own nothing but the storyline. **

Turns out Brittany hadn't breathed a word to her father, and for that I was grateful. When she'd returned home she'd gone straight to bed and told her father that Mr Evans had wanted to discuss business with me.

That girl was bright.

Mr Hummel still blushed every time I saw him, and scurried away quickly when I threw him a wink. I find it highly amusing, and somewhat cute because he's surely smitten with the deputy.

I remind myself to have a word with this Karofsky, scare him away from causing any harm to Mr Hummel's heart. The poor man looked like he'd shatter in an instant if any bad occurred to him and his relationship, and I was determined to keep that from happening.

Santana Lopez, Bully Whip, at your service.

Life was looking really good for me here on the ranch, and I was grateful for the friendships I'd forged. I'd been here two weeks now, and I was starting to feel like family. I smile as I walk past the general store, waving to the Changs as they sit behind their counter, idly counting their money. Tina's looking like she's gonna give birth any day now, and I can't wait until that day.

One of the girls in our gang had gotten knocked up six years ago, and Quinn and I had to deliver the baby on our own with nothing but a few dirty rags and a knife to cut the cord.

But I'm sure Mr Hummel could do a cleaner job than that.

I never did know what happened to that kid.

"Miss Lopez," I feel the breath wash over the shell of my ear and smile as I recognise Brittany's voice. "How would you like to escort me to the cliffside on such a fine day?"

"Why, I'd love to Miss Pierce," I smile and hold my arm out, giving her access to loop her own through. "All the chores finished?" Even though the week had gone by since I lost the race, I still help out with Brittany's jobs around the ranch. Anything to have some extra time with her.

"Just finished up," she smiles as we walk over to the cliff where we had such an important conversation previously. "Sirocco's gettin' restless though. I think he needs a good run soon. Fancy another race sometime?"

"Only if you promise to go easy on me this time, Britt," I laugh as we come over the hill to where the cliff ends, rounding the small gathering of trees.

I gasp quietly at the sight before me. Set out neatly on a nice blanket, none of the threadbare ones I'd seen around the ranch before, was a small array of food, freshly cooked or left in cans, with two forks sitting next to them. There's a few bottles of beer and Brittany smiles demurely as I look over at her in shock.

"Brittany…" I whisper, and she cuts me off.

"I know it ain't much," she shuffles nervously on her feet, stubbing the dirt with her toe. "But I figured we could spend some alone time together and well, I thought this'd be nice."

"This _is _nice, Britt," I smile and take her hand, kissing the back of it gently. "You are too sweet to me."

"You're as honest as a politician, Santana," she shrugs but smiles at me. "But I can tell you ain't that woman anymore. You're a woman that deserves a little sweetness in your life."

"Well, ain't you cute," I kiss her on the cheek, and she looks down and blushes.

Things with Brittany had been a bit terse after I came clean, and she remained silent the whole time we lay on the dusty ground, but she came around that night. I just think she needed time to process it.

And now, we're stronger than ever. Hell, the beaut had just lay us out a picnic as a surprise.

"We should eat," she motions for me to sit down and I take a seat on the left side of the blanket, looking out over the cliff. "Before the coyotes smell the meat and come after us." She sits down on the other side of the blanket, the food lying between us.

"Last time I sat down to eat with such a banquet we got attacked by wolves." I pick up a can and inspect it before setting it back down again. "One of the bastards bit me before we managed to shoot them. Wound took weeks to heal." I roll up my shirt sleeve and show her the scars that were once a gaping bite mark.

My body was almost covered with scars. You don't live a rough life in the wild and expect to come out sparkling clean.

Brittany trails her fingers over the scars and leans over to gently kiss them. I smile at the display of affection and feel a swell in my heart I was unfamiliar with. "You're an old hand with pain, ain't you, San?"

I nod and chew my lip, not wanting the conversation to be anything but light. "Shall we eat? I'm starvin', your father sure ain't let up the workload any."

"Sure," she picks up a large plate and piles a few pieces of meat onto it. "I cooked this all myself, I hope you like it. Took me a while, I ain't never been too good at cookin'." She smiles sadly, "mother always used to do the cookin', and when she died father took over. To feel close to her, I guess." She shrugs and I rub her arm gently, showing my compassion.

"I know how to cook over an open fire, and that's it. That's all I learnt. Got used to meat being burnt on the outside and a little bloody on the inside." I put some of the meat on my own place and take a bite. "This here's delicious, Britt." She flashes me a smile as I cram more into my mouth, moaning deliciously at the taste. "You should cook more often."

"Maybe I will if it draws sounds outta you like that," she smiles cheekily and this time I blush.

We sit there eating in a comfortable silence for some minutes, and I fill myself on beans, eggs and meat until I reach over for a beer. "I got some coffee too, if you prefer," Brittany nods over to a flask on the other side of her. "The good stuff, real sweet."

I ignore the beer and lean over to get some coffee, my face ending up inches away from Brittany's. We grin at each other sheepishly and I lean in, aiming for a chaste kiss, but Brittany's sweet kisses drew me in, and it was a few minutes before I force myself pull back and take a drink of coffee. "You should treat me more often," I wink at her and lean back on my elbows. "Sure is a beautiful view," I whisper, taking in the scenery below us.

"Ain't too bad from where I'm sittin' either," I raise my eyebrow at her and she mirrors me before laughing. "I don't think I've told you this, San," she licks her lips briefly, "but you are truly beautiful."

"Brittany…" I'm not used to being called beautiful, or anything like it. "You're the beautiful one," I say quietly, and her blue eyes light up. "I ain't never seen anyone so beautiful."

"Obviously you ain't never seen your reflection, Santana," she smiles cutely.

"You're so cheesy," we share a laugh and I scoot over, moving the plates and leftover food to the other side of me, to get closer to Brittany. "I like it, though." She's looking down at the ground again, and I slide a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at me. "I kinda love it."

Brittany smiles shyly and opens her mouth to speak but an urgent voice cuts her off.

"Miss Pierce! Miss Booker?" Someone calls out to us and I roll my eyes as Brittany sighs and pulls away. "You around here at all?"

I start gathering the leftovers and cleaning up as Brittany stands to round the copse of trees and meet whoever's calling us. There's a hushed conversation and Brittany rushes back towards me, pulling me up by my hand, the food scattering around. "Ignore it," she tells me as she takes the blanket and pulls me back towards the ranch. "We're needed back home."

Home. There was that word again.

"What's goin' on?" Brittany breaks into a run and I follow her, and I notice the guy who was calling us a little in front, but I don't recognise him. "Why're we runnin'?"

"It's the Changs," Brittany tells me around breaths as she runs. "Tina's bleedin'."

**They just can't catch a break can they?  
Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites! :)**


	12. Susan

**I'm feeling generous, so have this one, too. It's only a short update but we'll be back to the long ones next time! And I promise you some fluff is on the cards.**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

Mr Chang was kneeling at his wife's side, his hand clasped in hers as she screams in pain, a puddle of blood inbetween her legs on the floor. We'd run inside the store and Mr Pierce had stopped us, explaining the situation and that Mr Hummel was on his way from his own store here on the ranch.

Brittany gives me the fancy blanket and rushes to the couple, and places a kiss on the top of their heads, whispering to them that everything'll be okay.

Mr Hummel eventually bursts in, with Miss Jones at his side who's brandishing a cross and muttering prayers for the couple at the speed of light. She pauses briefly and crosses herself, before continuing with a verse from the Bible and I block out her voice, focusing on the doctor who's set out his equipment on the floor next to him.

He hands a small, soft blanket over to Mike, and instructs him to wipe the sweat off his wife's face regularly.

Mr Hummel looks round at the rest of us with a look of apprehension. "Could you give us all some privacy?"

Mr Pierce nods and leaves. I wait for Brittany as she squeezes Mike's hand, and we walk out together. Miss Jones refuses to move and insists that the power of God and prayer will mean a successful pregnancy, and I hear a groan from the doctor but other than that, nothing but the sound of Tina's tears.

Brittany looks over at me, tears welling up in her eyes and I gently brush them away with the pad of my thumb as they spill over. "It's gonna be okay, Britt," I whisper and she nods sadly, climbing on the nearest fence and sitting on top of it. I watch as Mr Pierce heads back to his house and the other workers scatter over the ranch, trying to busy themselves. I walk over to Britt and stand between her legs, my hands on her thighs. "Mr Hummel's a good doctor, he knows what he's doin'," I calm her down slightly but her eyes are still watery.

"I know," she says quietly. "But they're like family, San. Any heartbreak of theirs is heartbreak of my own."

I rub her legs soothingly. "They'll be okay," I tell her again. "They're in good hands. I'd bet Kurt's delivered many children," I smile softly and she tries to return it. "Don't worry, okay?"

"Okay," she nods and I lean in to give her a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

* * *

We hear a high-pitched crying, and Mr Hummel walks out looking proud, if a little despaired. "It's a baby girl," he sniffles and Brittany rushes over to hug him.

"Can we go and see her?" She asks excitedly and as soon as he says yes, Brittany's running into the store, and Kurt and I follow her slowly, keeping back a bit. Brittany's kneeling next to the couple and their new addition. "She's beautiful," she coos, and looks up proudly at the two parents. "Congratulations," she kisses them both on the cheek and smiles down at the baby.

"What about the bleedin', Mr Hummel?" I ask quietly, not wanting to disturb the three adults. "We were all so sure they'd lost it."

Kurt looks down at his hands and winces slightly. "Such bleedin' occurs often with multiple births," he frowns. "I couldn't save him," he whispers. "Especially in such conditions as a dirty floor and the like, there's nothin' that I could've done."

"Do they know?" I'd hate to imagine what they were thinking in there if they knew they'd lost a baby.

"No, I hadn't the heart to tell them. They looked so happy when their boy came out, made them believe the next, unbreathin' misshapen bit was the afterbirth." He sighs tiredly and I grasp his shoulder comfortingly.

"You did your best, sir. They've got a lovely child now and they've got you to thank for it. Don't go beatin' yourself up."

"I should go back over there," he nods at me, thanking me for the support. "If I leave Miss Jones with them too long, she'll convince them that God delivered that baby, not these hands."

I chuckle quietly at him, the ongoing rivalry between the two lightening up the situation some.

Brittany comes back over to me, her blue eyes teary but happy. "She's so beautiful, San. Looks just like her parents."

"Did they pick a name?"

Mr Chang stands up with his daughter in his arms, wrapped in the blanket Brittany had taken from our picnic. "Susan," he smiles at Brittany who looks completely shocked. "We're calling her Susan."

"Mike… You didn't have to," but you can tell by the massive smile on her face she's incredibly pleased. "I'm honoured," she looks over at Tina who's smiling up at her from the floor. "Truly."

He smiles back at Brittany, and kisses his daughter on the head. "We're gonna go back to our house, get cleaned up. Mr Hummel, if you wouldn't mind coming with us?"

"Of course," Kurt smiles at the couple and takes Tina's hand, gently getting her up off the floor. "Let's go."

Miss Jones looks over at the doctor and scoffs, but stops him from leaving. "Now, I ain't sayin' God had nothin' to do with it, Mr Hummel. But you did a good job." She turns to Mike and Tina, "congratulations. Whenever you're ready, we can baptise this beaut and welcome her to the church."

The Changs smile at her gratefully and thank her, before leading out towards their house. Miss Jones smiles at us. "This ranch has been blessed," she states, before heading towards the small chapel on the ranch.

"Yeah," Brittany says quietly, looking at me with a small smile. "It has."


	13. Together

**So now I'm the Queen of updates. Do people seriously take longer than this to update? What's the usual upload speed?  
Thank you for every review, follow and favourite!  
I own nothing but the storyline. Sigh. Actually hold up, I own baby Susan.**

It's been a week since Tina gave birth to Susan, and the baby has been growing healthier since. Their shop hasn't been open as much but whenever Brittany needed something, Mike would reluctantly leave his wife and daughter at the house for a quick sale. Brittany had been insistent on paying them more for their wares, telling them they needed all the money they got now they had a baby to look after.

Brittany's natural sweetness always makes me smile, and seeing the eyes light up on the Changs' faces makes it that much better.

I'm waiting for her outside the store as she talks to Mike, not wanting to intrude on the old friends' conversation. Mac's hitched to the post next to Sirocco, and I stroke my horse's head gently.

We're taking them out riding today, and Brittany's promised no racing and no leaving me behind. I had to laugh at that. Since she won the second race she's as cocky as ever.

I hear the door close behind me and Mike locks up before waving at me and walking back to his house. I tip my hat at him and smile at Brittany, who unhitches her horse and climbs onto his back with ease. "Where we goin' then?"

I do the same with Sirocco and start trotting along the path towards the edge of the ranch. "Well, it's a nice day," I start, leading the horse over so I'm closer to Brittany. "I figured we could go to the next town over, see if they have a movie house?"

Brittany nodded and told me to take a right as the road forked ahead of us. "Virginia Creek's got a whole house dedicated to it. We used to go there a lot when I was younger," she smiles at the memory. "I believe that's why I'm so interested in it."

"I believe you may be right." I urge Sirocco to start running. "I ain't never been to Virginia Creek, Britt. Never even heard of it."

"That's because it used to be Tumbleweed," she tells me. "They changed the name some three, four years back. Cleaned up the town and gave it a new name."

I nod, "Well, lead the way, Miss Pierce." I let her go slightly in front of me, but still at my side so we can talk.

"Why, thank you, Miss Lopez," she winks at me. "Try to keep up this time."

* * *

We make it to the City in good time and Brittany leads us slowly through the centre of the town, until she stops in front of a large wooden house. I whistle as I take in the size of it, and Brittany throws me a grin. "I told ya, didn't I?"

"You sure did. These guys take motion pictures seriously, huh?"

"I think they prefer arts, Santana."

"Arts?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Is that what they're callin' it?"

"Yes, we are," a tall man steps out of the door at the front of the building. "The arts are somethin' of a brilliant thing, and we embrace that." He sniffs, and looks over at the saloon opposite the movie house, taking in the drunks stumbling out of the batwing doors. "Unlike the bacchanalians who wouldn't know such talent if it were to be starin' at them in the face."

I smirk at the man and his wide vocabulary. "Two tickets to the show, sir."

"Quite," he rips off two from the reel and exchanges them for my money. "The movie will be starting within the next ten minutes. Enjoy the show, ladies."

"I'm sure we will, mister," Brittany smiles up at the man and ushers me into the house. "What on this earth is a bacchanalian?" She whispers to me as we take a seat.

"I have no idea," I whisper back. "But I sure as hell hope that I don't turn into one."

Brittany giggles and slaps me gently on the arm. "I'll have to ask father when we get back. I'm sure he'll know."

"I'm sure he will, Britt. What's this movie about, anyway?"

"Oh, who knows? Isn't that part of the fun though, not knowin' what's comin' next?"

"Sure," I say quietly. "The fun." I drawl, and she giggles and leans back against her seat. I take a look at her and are instantly caught in how gorgeous she is. "You're beautiful, you know," I whisper to her. "I don't think I tell you that enough." She smiles and looks down, and when she looks at me again her eyes are shining in the light. "Hey," I lean over, brushing some of the hair out of her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just," she clears her throat softly and laughs quietly to herself. "You're gonna think I'm dumb."

"I would never," I take one of her hands in my own and squeeze it gently. "You ain't dumb, Brittany. Not even close."

She looks down at our entwined hands and smiles. "I just ain't never been so happy, Santana," she whispers and I barely hear her. "Every time you say somethin' cute or sweet like that, my stomach flips," she admits quietly. "I ain't never felt like this."

"Me neither, Britt," I confess and she looks up at me, her beautiful eyes still shining. "Every time I look at you my heart skips a beat." I close my eyes with embarrassment. "Jesus, that sounds so cheesy."

She giggles and I smile at the sound. "And you said _I_ was the cheesy one."

"Well, you are," I tease. "But I reckon I could give you a run for your money."

"So I see." She looks around, making sure no one's paying attention to us at the back before leaning in to give me a quick kiss. "And you're the beautiful one, Santana," she leans her forehead against mine. "When I saw you lyin' on that roadside, I knew I had to save you. I knew I had to know you," she tells me and I smile because that's exactly how I felt when I first saw her, when I was recovering in that small hut.

"I'm glad I'm here with you now," I tell her, and she nods in agreement. "I've never been thankful for how I lived the past thirteen years," I quirk my lips into a small smile. "But then I look at you and I'm grateful because otherwise, I don't think I ever would've met you."

"I think we would've found a way to each other, San," she whispers. "Even if you still lived on that ranch, we would've found each other." She squeezes my hand and I feel the swell in my heart again at her words. "I think we would still've been together." The lights start fading and the countdown on the screen flicks on, indicating the start of the movie.

"I think we would've," I whisper back, before setting in my seat, my arm sliding around Brittany's shoulders as she sinks into me. "Together."

I hear Brittany sigh contentedly and I smile down at the figure curled into me.

No matter what had happened up to this point, or what was going to happen next, I knew that we'd get through it.

Together.


	14. Picking Flowers

**I own nothing but the plot. Can you imagine if I did own Brittana though? Wow. Glee would be a much better (read: raunchier) show.**

Brittany and I had rode half way back to the ranch before she'd spotted some pretty flowers and insisted on picking them for her mother's grave. I hadn't noticed it during my stay but it was in the back garden of the Pierce's house, and Brittany told me she'd go visit it every night after patrol and our nightly walks.

I watched as she picked flowers of three different colours before looking satisfied and lying them in one of the pouches on her saddle.

"Did you ever have any siblings, Brittany?" I ask her out of nowhere, thinking about her family.

"I had a sister, but she died when she was just a baby. Happened before I was born," she comes and sits next to me, leaning against the thick tree. "I have a brother, but now he's in some fancy town in the East. Some fancy banker, the last we heard of him."

"You must be proud," I trail my fingers over her hand and see the goosebumps rise up her arms.

"Sure, I'm proud. My father is, too." She leans her head back against the trunk and looks up at the leaves of the tree, the birds jumping over the branches. "But when I think of him, all dressed up like a sore toe, I fear a little for his soul."

"Not every man who turns to that kinda work is corrupt, Brittany. If he was raised by your father, I'm sure he's an honest man."

"Maybe," she sighs. "He switched his saddle for a tie, and that's just fine. But I never met a man in a tie I could trust."

"You might be surprised," I smile at her, lacing my fingers through hers. "When you're a big movie star and baskin' in the glory, you won't be workin' on these here ranches, Britt. You'll be livin' it up in the East too. Leavin' us poor ranch hands far behind."

"Now that ain't true and you know it," she laughs and I smile bigger at the sound. "I'd never leave you behind, you know that. And father is as stubborn as a mule but he'd come eventually. Sell the land to someone honest, one of the ranch hands or the Changs now they've got a family to raise," she shrugs. "Take off and live over there, reunited with Tyler, my brother, and live with enough money to die happy."

"And have all the men and women this side of the world fall over their feet, tryin' to get to you," I snort as the image crosses their mind. "Can you imagine? You'd be a star; people would pay to get your name in writin'."

"They can fall over their feet all they want, Miss Lopez. I've only got eyes for one person," she smiles and sighs dreamily. "That man who owns the movie house," she places a hand over her heart and smiles goofily, looking lovestruck. "My God, weren't he just the most beautiful thing you ever laid your eyes on?" She laughs at the look on my face and squeals when I move to sit on top of her, my legs on either side of hers as she sits up against the tree.

"Maybe we should go back to the City. Tell him to telegram you sometime and make you happy on those lonely nights."

She giggles and shakes her head. "Oh my, can you imagine?" Her face lights up. "I'd get free passes to the motion pictures though. Hey, let's go back," she winks and I growl at her, my arms coming down to rest on her waist.

"I'm gonna give you three seconds to take that back, Brittany," I whisper and she smiles cheekily at me.

"Or what, San? You gonna-"

I cut her off and start tickling her sides and she shrieks at the sensation, trying to move me off her. "Oh God, stop," she pleads between laughs. "I promise I was jokin'." She carries on laughing and I stop the next time she asks.

"I know," I tell her quietly and she wipes away a tear of mirth. "I just wanted an excuse to get closer to you."

"Well, Santana Lopez," she drawls out. "What made you think you needed an excuse?" Her hands slide around the back of my neck and she smiles up at me, pulling me down closer to her. "I thought we'd established we need no questionin' the matter," she breathes out against my lips.

"I know," I whisper back, my eyes searching hers. I give in to the urge to kiss her and close the small gap between us, gentle kisses soon turning into hungrier ones.

Brittany and I had been sharing small kisses from time to time. Little, chaste ones that never gone further than the definition of 'sweet', but we both knew there was something building up behind them. The past few times we'd kissed there'd been some gentle tugging of the clothes when we'd both broken it off at the same time, before going on with our daily tasks.

My hands are still resting on the dip of her waist and I trail one up to cup her face, ghosting along the sides of her breast as I do so. I feel more than hear her breath hitch and I smile into the kiss, biting gently on her lip before soothing it with my tongue.

Her mouth opens against mine the instant she feels my tongue against her lips and I moan quietly at the sensation. This is the first time we've shared such a kiss and I couldn't have picked a more perfect time, with the date we'd been on and the meaningful conversation we'd shared.

I slide my tongue against hers and feel the rumble of her moan at the contact. Brittany was a damn good kisser. Either Mr Hummel had lied to me during the first week I was at the ranch and Brittany wasn't such the innocent, or she was a natural, her instincts perfect.

I break the kiss and hear a whine come from her that I smile at as I kiss her softly down her jaw line and onto her neck, nipping lightly at the skin there and licking a path back up to the back of her ear. She releases another moan and my eyes squeeze together tight at the sound as I press a kiss to the sensitive skin I find there. Brittany's hands slide from the back of my neck to cup my face on either side and she pulls my mouth back to hers, kissing me deeply and I return the kiss with unmatched enthusiasm.

We stay there for a few minutes before I reluctantly pull back, taking in the darkening skies around us. "Brittany," I whisper, and she nods at me to show that she's listening. "We should start headin' back to the ranch, it's gonna be sundown soon. She releases another whine and I laugh, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I know, baby."

She opens her eyes at that. "Baby?"

I smile shyly and nod, "yeah. If you don't mind, I mean." Brittany pulls me down for another kiss and I laugh quietly when we pull apart again. "I'll take that as a yes to 'baby'."

She giggles and nods. "I don't wanna let go of this moment," she says quietly and I sigh, knowing exactly how she feels. "But we should get back. Father said one of the other workers is gonna patrol tonight. Said we've been workin' hard and we need a break."

"Your father's a good man," I press another quick kiss to her lips before standing, using the trunk of the tree as leverage. "I'm honoured to be workin' for such a respectable family."

"Oh, stop," she raises her hands up to me and I take both of them, helping her to stand. "You already charmed the lady, San, you don't have to talk so honourably."

"Lady?" I quirk an eyebrow, and look around us. "I don't see no lady around here, Miss Pierce," I tell her jokingly, and she shoves me lightly. I take her wrists in my hands and pull her towards me gently, "I see a beautiful woman," I murmur and smile cheekily, "but no lady."

"I'll try and take that as a compliment, Miss Lopez," she laughs and jumps onto Mac's back, making sure the flowers are secure. "We should go though now, the sky's a nice shade of red, and the sun'll be gone completely within the hour." I mount Sirocco and I stroke the side of his face. "I'd race you back to the ranch," Brittany smiles cockily. "But I wouldn't want you sulkin' again like last time."

"I was not sulkin'," I mutter but smile as I hear her laugh. "Brittany," I say quietly, walking Sirocco to her so I can lean in close to her, my breath washing over her lips, close enough for a kiss. "You're on." I laugh as I take off in the direction of the ranch and she remains still for a few moments, processing what just happened.

"You can't go pullin' my own tricks on me!" Brittany laughs as she attempts to catch me up.

"I believe I just did," I call over my shoulder and urge Sirocco faster.

I was gonna win this race.


	15. Late Night Coffee

**Reading your reviews makes me giddy with happiness. I love you all.  
I own nothing but the storyline and the baby! It makes me feel weird saying I own a _baby_ but nevermind.  
You have so much fluff coming up in the next few chapters, you have no idea.**

Brittany caught up with me at the last second and declared it a draw. I laugh, shaking my head but agreeing because I didn't wanna lose again, and drawing was better than that. And I couldn't resist Brittany's cute pout.

It was just past sundown when we finally returned home and already two men were patrolling the perimeter. They waved to us as we went past on our horses, heading for the barn. We leave our horses into their respective stables and feed them a few carrots each before Brittany takes the flowers she picked and walks out with me.

"Did you wanna go lay down those flowers?" I ask her delicately and she nods and smiles at me, lacing her hand in mine. Nobody questioned how close we were on the ranch, people just assumed Brittany was happy she finally had a female best friend and isn't that what girls do? Stay unreasonably close to each other and hold hands just because they can? Men would never understand, and as we were two of the very few women on the ranch it was never questioned, just noted and smiled at.

Two young women platonically holding hands. What wasn't innocent about that?

Brittany leads me into her house, pausing to greet her father as he sits by the fire, nursing a glass of something strong. He smiles up at the two of us, complimenting the flowers Brittany picked and thanking me for keeping his daughter out of trouble. Brittany goes over to him and plants a kiss on his cheek before pulling me out the back door.

Her mother's grave was simple enough; a simple gravestone carved with the name **Sarah Pierce**, and the dates **1838 to 1872** etched underneath. **A Loving Wife and Mother** was beneath that and finally a verse, _**The righteous shall go into life eternal.**_"She was young," I state and Brittany nods sadly as she kneels down next to the grave, clearing it of leaves that had fallen from the trees above it.

"She was," she agrees and I kneel down next to her, my hand resting comfortingly on her back. "She died in an accident. I was only nineteen. It's still recent, still fresh, you know?" I nod and whisper to her that she doesn't have to tell me, and she squeezes the hand that isn't resting on her back and nods. "She was a lovely woman, San. I think she would've liked you. Hell, I know she would've."

"And I'm sure I would've liked her, Britt," I smile. "If she raised a woman like you, she must've been a wonderful lady."

Brittany nodded and laughed quietly. "Now _she_was a lady, the only one we've seen on this ranch. I don't know how my father managed to snag her."

"Because your father is a wonderful man, too." Brittany nods and kisses me on the cheek, before standing and wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. "I like learnin' things about you, Britt," I admit quietly. "I know things all been all that happy for you, but I like gettin' closer to you."

"I know the feelin'," she replies and leads me around the side of the house back towards the centre of the ranch. "You may not have a beautiful past, but it sure it is a colourful one. I could sit and listen to you talk all day."

"I could listen to you sing all day, Britt," I smile and she blushes. "The other day, when I came back and sat beside you on the cliff, I'd listened to you sing for a good few minutes. You seriously have a talent. You could easily be one of those famous actresses, makin' money through bein' your natural perfect self."

"I wouldn't stretch as far as bein' perfect, San. But thank you." She ducks her head shyly as we walk. "Do you sing?"

"Not for a very long time," I smile. "When we were on the road, inbetween… things, we'd have to form some kind of entertainment. If we didn't know any or got bored, we'd make up new ones between us."

"You've written songs?" Brittany looks awed and I nod sheepishly.

"Hell, we tried, I couldn't tell you how good they were. I forgot the words to most of them. Never had the thought to put them on paper." I'd seen Quinn writing a few times but I'd never mentioned it. She got snappy if you asked too many questions. Even though she had more patience with me, she still had a sharp tongue. "You should write some, Britt, I mean, you're mighty talented at everythin' else you do."

"I have tried," she admittedly quietly. "I sang it at my mother's funeral. The only time father complimented it, told me singin' was worth somethin'." She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "He actually looked proud."

"I'm sure he's proud every day, a fine daughter like you." She smiles and I stifle a yawn, popping the kinks in my neck. "It sure has been a long day. Did you wanna sleep?"

"I was plannin' on stayin' up a bit longer, maybe. If you want though, I'll walk you to your house. How you likin' it there, anyway?"

"It's not a bad place. I can't thank you and your family enough, Britt." It doesn't take us long to walk there and when we do I invite her inside for some coffee. "It may not be as good as the stuff you gave us last week, but it's good enough."

We both sit on my bed, at opposite ends with our legs crossed, nursing cups of coffee. I look up at Brittany, who's staring intently at the coffee in her hands. "You know, you're meant to drink that," I whisper and she looks up sheepishly, taking a small sip of it.

"I was just thinkin'," she starts. "Father's away on a business trip all of tomorrow and I was wonderin' if you'd maybe, if you want to I mean, keep me company?" I nod slowly and she smiles briefly. "He'll be away until the next mornin', and I hate sleepin' alone in such a big house."

I smile at her. "If your father won't mind."

"He'll be glad it's you, don't worry. He'll probably be thankful that I'm not alone anyway."

"He worries about you," I tell her. "He told me the first time I patrolled here, he's a good man. He wants the best for you."

"Sometimes his vision of the best for me isn't the same as mine," she sighs but shrugs. "It's what fathers do though, right?" She takes another drink of her cooling coffee. "I'm just thankful he isn't tryin' to be a mother as well."

"Now, that would be humorous," she laughs and agrees, and I wonder how I ever lived without that sound. "How do you know the Changs?"

"Oh, they were travellin' near here one day, havin' upped and left Sheridan and had all their wares in the back of their wagon. This was some five years ago. They were bein' attacked by bandits and we heard the shots from here, so father rounded up some of the men and we all rode off to help." She shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. "There was only three of them and not one of them knew how to handle a gun. But the Changs' wheel was bust so I went back to fetch a spare we had here and we helped them on their way. They were eternally grateful," she smiles and you can tell by her face they were all good friends. "Then a year later they came by this way again, and requested a place to sleep for the night. For payment, of course, they weren't tryin' to pull the wool over our eyes. Turns out they stayed longer than the night and we eventually built them a place to stay, and a store."

"Your family are good people, Brittany."

She shrugs modestly. "We just do what we can to help." She drinks the rest of her coffee and stretches. "I should probably let you sleep now, though. I didn't mean to keep you up so long."

"I could never say no to your company, Miss Pierce." We share a smile. "I'd rather this than sleep. And I sure love my sleep."

"Hell, I must be pretty damn important," she laughs and I agree. "We better sleep, though. When father leaves tomorrow we'll be the real men of the ranch. We're goin' to need all the rest we can get."

I stand up with her, taking the two canteens and placing them on the side. "We're already the men of the ranch," I joke. "We sure as hell seem to do more than the guys on here."

"Ain't that the truth," Brittany mutters. "I enjoyed today," she says with a smile. "It was nice to do somethin' together and not be interrupted for once."

"Tell me about it," I laugh quietly. "I'm glad I had you all to myself. And tomorrow, too."

"Go get your beauty sleep, Brittany." I look her up and down, a playful cringe coming over my face. "You sure look like you need it."

"The cheek!" Brittany laughs and slaps my arm gently. "Well, goodnight, Santana." She leans into me for a hug, and I sigh, completely content with the day and the feeling it's evoked in me. "You have sweet dreams."

"I'm sure you'll be in 'em," I tell her, and I can _hear_the smile beaming on her face. "Sleep well, Brittany." We pull back from the hug and I kiss her gently. "Walk back safe."

"It's right across the road," she protests lightly but tells me that she will anyway. I open the door for her and she smiles at the gesture. "See you tomorrow, San."

I shut the door behind her, undressing before falling back onto my bed. Tomorrow was going to be long day.


	16. Impasse

**Okay so I'm being dragged out all day, so if I manage another update (and I will, I promise) it won't be until much later, so for that I apologise.  
But I promise, chapter 17 is worth the wait.**  
**I own nothing but the plot, as always.  
**Flashbacks are in _Italics_**  
**

I was just closing up the pig pen when I notice the three men ride into the ranch. Brittany was in the corral with the horses, like always, and I'd offered to do the rounds on the other animals while she busied herself with her favourites.

"Good morning, Miss," one of the men says, slowing to a stop in front of me. "We've been ridin' since dawn on a long journey, and we was hopin' for some hospitality in this fine ranch." He takes his hat off and signals the other two men to do the same. "Any chance we could grab some water, and some shade to sit in?"

Some of the other ranch hands were walking about and noticed the three men, but said nothing. Mr Pierce had left earlier in the morning and left Brittany and I in charge. I was honoured.

"You just hitch your horse up over here, Mr," I tell him and lead them over to the side of the general store, where the hitching posts were empty. "If you walk with me I'll fill your canteens and you can sit by the campfire, if you so wish. We're roastin' some meat over there."

"Mighty kind, Miss," he looks around the ranch and I notice his gaze linger on Brittany at the far side of the ranch for too long. I roll my eyes. "You got a fine ranch here."

"Oh, it's not mine," I point in the direction of Brittany where she's riding around slowly on a grey horse. "It's her family's."

"Beautiful," he whistles lowly and I'm not convinced he's just talking about the ranch. "We'll go sit where you tell us, Miss."

I show him the direction of the fire and walk into the Pierce's house, filling the three empty canteens with water. When I walk back out, one of the men have pulled out a deck of cards and is shuffling them carefully. "Here's your drinks," I set them down next to them and they all thank me.

"Say," the man shuffling the cards looks over at me. "You don't know how to play poker, do you?"

"Know?" I laugh and shake my head. "Mr, I've cleared out full tables of men in my time."

The three men laugh and I sit down by them. The first man takes a small mouthful of his water and spits it out on the ground behind him. "I sure hate the dust that gathers," he shakes his head. "Feels awful nice to swill it out, though."

I agree with him. "Stop shufflin' and play the game," I tell the other man and he smiles before dealing out the cards. "And I don't want no one cryin' when I take all your money," I warn with a smile.

_"And that's a straight, my good friends," I smiled smugly at the six men gathered around the table. I reached over to take the money, sliding it back towards the other piles I'd had stacked up next to me. "I believe all this is mine, now."_

_Quinn had gone off with the other girls to the saloon and I'd stayed behind to play some poker. Texas Hold 'Em was my best game, and I don't think the men knew what had hit them once I'd started playing. I was just a woman, and what does a woman know about a man's card game?_

_Turns out quite a lot. Three men had gone all in with that last hand and now I had well over $100 stacked up next to me. I chuckled as the three men grumbled and stood up, walking off in the direction of their homes. "Who's dealin'?"_

_A man sitting next to me on the round table gave me a dirty look and started gathering up the cards, shuffling them as he sneered at me. I rolled my eyes and pretended to count my cash, knowing it'd piss him off even more._

_I was just that kind of woman._

_He dealt and I waited for the Turn before folding, not coming even close to a hand better than a pair of threes. I was good at the game and I was eager to take their money, but I knew when to cut my losses at a hand and fold before I gave away too much money._

_"I'm out, fellas," I tell them, throwing my cards down on the table. The man next to me looked outraged._

_"You fuckin' cheat!" He shouted at me, and I looked at him confused. He cuts me off before I can question him. "You know exactly what you did, you fuckin' cheated."_

_I look around at the other men on the table and they're both looking between me and the man warily. "Yeah, I know exactly what I did," I told him, not breaking eye contact. "Which was nothin'. Now are we gonna play a fair game or am I gonna have to teach you some manners?"_

_He laughed, reaching for his gun and standing up as I did. The other men stood up with caution. "You fuckin' bitch," the man reached for his gun and the four of us pointed our guns at each other quickly. "I want my money back that you cheated from me."_

_"I'm tellin' you mister, I ain't cheated none."_

_He eyed my gun that was pointed unwaveringly at his face. "You looked at my cards! I had two pairs set up easily and you folded when you noticed."_

_"Fuck did I," I snarled. "I cleaned out the other men fair and square, and they were on the other side of the table so how did I cheat them?" He frowned, not being able to formulate an argument. "Exactly. See here's what's gonna go down. Two choices: you stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice, or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day."_

_The guy laughed, but I saw the fear in his eyes. While I was just a woman, people knew who's gang I belonged to. "I ain't givin' you shit."_

_I heard a sigh from behind me. "Santana, what shit have you gotten yourself into now?" I recognise Quinn's voice behind me but don't turn away from the man in front of me. "Couldn't just have a friendly game, could you?"_

_"I _was _havin' a friendly game, Quinn," I tilted my head at the guy in front of me. "But this pathetic bastard couldn't face losin' to a woman."_

_Quinn came into my eyesight and ducked between me and another guy round the poker table. "This is yours, I take it?" She gestured to the money next to me and I laughed as she scooped it up, putting it in her pocket. She'd give it back to me later, or most of it, she was just doing it to the piss the guy off._

_"That's my money, you fuckin' bitches." The man was no longer watching me but had his eyes on Quinn._

_"My my," Quinn mocked, feigning shock. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

_The man looked around, all of us with our guns drawn except Quinn. He must've realised no one was going to budge. "There must be a name for this."_

_"An impasse, mister. An impasse." Quinn informed him and he grunted. "Listen, Santana, just shoot him so we can leave. I'm gettin' bored of this."_

_I smirk over at the man. "Care for a duel, sir?"_

_He looked uneasy but agreed, his pride obviously winning over any sense he had left. I threw a smug look at Quinn who's smirking as well, knowing that the man hadn't a chance in hell. We walked away from the table, the other men holstering their guns and gathering up their own money before talking off in different directions._

_With hands as quick as mine at five-finger-fillet and seven years shooting people, I'd gotten pretty quick at duels. As soon as the man's hand went for his gun, mine was out and pointing at his face._

_I'd smirked as I pulled the trigger._

_"Oh, shit," Quinn's laughter echoed around me as she came closer. "You shot him dead between the eyes." She walked past me, kicking the limp body on the floor. She searched the man's pockets and took some money and a packet of cigarettes, lighting one up with a match. "Thank you kindly, mister." She walked back towards me, slinging an arm around my neck and taking a drag on the smoke. "That was some good shootin'." She complimented and I smiled as we walked back towards our horses. "Care for a smoke?"_

_I took one off her, remembering a newsboy that had shouted about the benefits of smoking. She struck another match and lit it for me as I took a deep drag. "Lindsey's with some dirty lookin' bastard so we can't stray too far tonight. Let's go." She motioned for the other girls to follow us and we headed out into the wild, picking somewhere half-decent to set up our camp._

_She pulled out the money I'd won during poker and whistled, looking up at me appreciatively. "You need to start playin' that more often," she told me, nodding to herself. "We could be set for life if you earned this every day."_

_I laughed and told her she should learn how to play it herself if she wanted the money that bad. She laughed and shook her head, telling me her hands were good for other skills._

_I rolled my eyes as Quinn grinned at me._

_We were always watching each other's backs._

* * *

"Aw, hell," one of the men, Mr Jackson, threw down his cards as he lost another hand. "If you don't mind, Miss Booker," he smiles at me as he drains the last of his water. "I'm gonna call this a day, I don't want you takin' all my hard earned money."

We share a laugh and I nod, gathering up the cards before handing them back to his friend. "You should come by again sometime, play another game. After you've practised some," I add, and I smirk as he shakes his head and stretches.

"You got it, Miss," we both stand and he holds his hand out to me, which I shake politely. "We'll swing by this way next time, if you'd care to extend such hospitality again."

I told him I would, refilling their canteens before they went on their way. When they were out of sight I turned around and Brittany was standing there, a small smile playing on her lips. "Did you just take all of their money, Miss Lopez?"

I laugh and loop my arm through hers. "I believe they willin'ly gave it to me, Miss Pierce." I take the money out of my pocket and press it into her hands. "For bein' so lovely and carin' for me when you didn't even know who I was." She tries to give it back to me but I refuse. "No, it's the least I can do." I smile at her, "Or you can just say I'm payin' in advance for all future dates."

She laughs and nods, "I like that idea better."

"Are all the jobs done?" I ask, because I'd been playing poker for a while and the sun was slowly going down. I'd finished mine just as the three men turned up but I was going to help Brittany with hers before I got distracted.

"Yeah, just finished when I saw the four of you finishin' up your game. Remind me never to play poker against you."

"Well, Brittany Pierce," I start, as we walk towards her house. "Are you ready to retire for the evenin'?"

"I sure am." She opens the door for me, "After you."

"Oh, you are so kind," I laugh as she boils some water. Tonight would be interesting, I'm sure.


	17. Lost in Sensation

**So I'm back home! And I come bearing a looong chapter, hopefully that'll make up for the fact I left you high and dry with the lack of updates today.  
This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written (or even read to be honest) and honestly I'm quite proud of it.  
**

**RATED SOFT R**

Brittany makes us some more coffee and we decide to sit on the back porch for a while, watching the sun set above us. "It's quite peaceful at night," she says quietly. It's not that anyone can hear us, more like she just doesn't want to disturb the peaceful air around us. "I usually sit out here for a while before goin' up to bed. Clear my head, think about stuff, you know?"

I take a drink of the steaming coffee and wonder how they got such good quality stuff. "What do you think about?"

"Anythin', really. From what it's like to be an actress, to what it's like everywhere else in the world." She sighs, squinting up at the sky. "Sometimes I wonder what life'd be like if I'd never met you. If I'd never saved you, or if you'd never got yourself in that stupid situation." I laugh quietly at that. It was pretty stupid, when I thought about it. "What would I be doin' now? We wouldn't be havin' this conversation. And chances are I'd be alone in this house tonight, when I really didn't wanna be."

"I'm thankful that you did rescue me. Not just because you saved my life, but because I get to start a new one, with you in it." She blushes and I slide my arm round her waist, pulling her closer to me. "I mean it," I murmur in her ear. "I would've gladly taken a hundred bullets if it meant I could be with you."

"Well ain't you the charmer," Brittany laughs. "Though I think we would've never met if you took a _hundred_bullets, San. I think you'd be vulture food by then." She shudders involuntary and I'm not sure whether it's the slight chill of the wind or the image of her words.

"You know what I mean, though," I poke her in the side gently and she jumps slightly. "The sentiment is still there."

Brittany leans into me more, and I turn, so she can sit comfortably inbetween my legs, leaning on me completely. "It's nicer havin' you with me," she sighs quietly. "I like havin' time alone, sure, but talkin' with you makes me more peaceful than anythin'."

I smile and kiss the top of her head. "You're sweet," I whisper to her, and see her smile at the statement. "When I'm with you," I begin, licking my lips, trying to find the words, "whether we're talkin' or just sittin' together, I feel at peace. It's a feelin' I ain't felt for a long time, Brittany, but with you, I feel home."

There's a short pause and I feel my heart beating wildly in my chest, because it's one of the biggest confessions I've made in a while. Brittany starts moving and I fear that she's going to get up and leave me but she turns in my arms, her blue eyes looking intently into mine. "Do you mean that?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah," I lick my lips again, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I do."

She blinks slowly, a smile spreading across her beautiful face before she leans in and presses her lips against mine. It takes the breath out of me and I let out a small sound of disapproval when she pulls back. "You, Santana Lopez, are the best thing that's ever happened to me," she admits quietly and I feel my heart swell at the words. "I'm just saddened by the fact it's because you were hurt that brought us together."

I smile at her words. "Any pain is worth seein' your beautiful smile, Brittany Pierce," I copy her, using her full name and she grins, planting a kiss on the end of my nose. "I told you already," I bump her nose with mine, "being shot was worth it to bring us together."

I return Brittany's big smile with my own, my nose crinkling with it. "I really like you, Santana," she whispers. "Really, really like you."

"The feelin's mutual, Britt. I don't know how I managed to live without you before." I lean forward and kiss her on the lips, it lasting longer than the previous one. When we pull back Brittany's eyes are still closed and I smile at how cute she is.

Even though the two layers I'm wearing of my shirt and vest, a shiver runs through me. The sky had darkened around is without us really noticing and there was a chill in the air that hadn't been there before. Brittany notices and frowns slightly, rubbing my arms to get some heat into them. "We should go inside," she says quietly and stands, helping me up and walking back indoors. "Did you want another drink?" I tell her water would be fine and she fills us two glasses of water, before starting to walk upstairs.

She turns around when she notices I'm not following and raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you comin'?"

I shuffle my feet nervously. "In your room?" She nods and I smile sheepishly up at her. "Together?"

She laughs at how anxious I sound. "Yes, together. Don't worry, Miss Lopez," her tone is playful as she starts walking slowly back upstairs. "I'll try not to seduce you."

I chuckle at that, finally following her up the stairs and to her room. It's the first time I've been up here since I arrived at the ranch; either being too busy working hard on the ranch or being too exhausted to do anything other than head straight back to my shack and falling asleep instantly. The occasion had never arose, and I'd never even thought about it.

Okay, maybe I had thought about _that_.

When we finished patrol, or our walks, we usually just headed our separate ways once I'd walked her to her door or she'd walked me to mine. We'd never considered going inside Brittany's house because her father was always there and I never wanted to intrude. But now we were there, together.

Alone.

Brittany walked into her bedroom, setting the drinks down on a chest of drawers and sitting down awkwardly on her bed. "Welcome to my humble abode," she jokes.

I look around the room. It's a lot bigger than I'd originally thought. Bigger than my little hut. Her bed was twice the size of mine, and she had both a dresser and the chest of drawers. She had a small writing desk with a mirror, and a small sofa in the corner, a few books stacked next to it. "I like to read," she explains, when she catches me eyeing the books. "Mother taught me to read when I was little." She smiles at the memory and I smile with her. When she thinks about the time spent with her mother her eyes light up, and it's amazing to see.

"I never learnt how to read," I admit quietly, feeling a little ashamed. She looks up at me in poorly masked shock, but I can tell she isn't judging me. I shrug, "I was still young when I left the ranch. And we never had the time or means to learn after we'd left." I laugh at the ridiculousness of it. "I'm twenty-four, Brittany, and I don't know how to write my own name."

She frowns and walks over to me, taking my hand in hers. "I could teach you, if you'd like," she offers and I smile gratefully. "I'm no literacy genius, but I could teach you the basics."

"I'd like that," I say quietly and she smiles, bringing my hand up to kiss the back of it gently. "You're a good woman, Brittany. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You're a good woman in here, San," she places her other hand over my heart. "I don't care about your past. I just care about the now, and how I'm goin' to be involved in your future."

I gently place my hand on top of hers. "You _are_my future, Britt."

She smiles and it warms my heart, because looking into her eyes I can tell she's genuine with every word. And I hope she knows I'm genuine with mine. "I can't see a future without you, Santana. What happens if you ever have to leave?"

"I hope that day never comes," I tell her, and it's true. I didn't ever want to leave. "I never want to leave you, Britt. I'd follow you anywhere." I crack a smile. "Unless you swan off to make it big as an actress and leave me and your father to look after the ranch."

"I'd come and visit you," she winks and breaks apart from me, walking over to sit on the edge of her bed, patting the spot next to her. I sit there immediately, wanting to be close to her again. "Can you imagine me out of these clothes? In some tight fittin' corset of a thing, screamin' helplessly as some nasty villain ties me to the tracks until my saviour comes along?" She laughs. "I could do the actin' no trouble. Just don't know how I could breathe in the tight clothes."

I clear my throat. "Thanks for such lovely images, Britt," I smile cheekily and she nudges my shoulder.

"You're welcome," she smiles and leans back against the head of the bed, against the wall. I sit between her legs, much like how we were sitting outside earlier. She starts playing with my hair and I sigh contentedly, feeling completely as ease. I can't remember the last time I felt so peaceful. "I can start teachin' you to read tomorrow, if you like," she ventures. "Start off with our names, somethin' easy like that?"

"Sounds great," I tell her, and feel her kiss the top of my head. I smile even though she can't really see it, feeling giddy at how sweet she is. She was an angel. "I always wanted to learn. Whenever I heard the newsboy shoutin' about somethin' interestin', I always thought how I'd love to read the article. But I never could, so I'd just listen to as much as the boy had to shout."

"That's awful, San. Next time you go into some town, and a newsboy's shoutin', we'll buy that newspaper and you're gonna be able to read every article." I tilt my head up and half turn it to see her nodding in confirmation of her own plans. "Even the stupid advertisements, you hear?"

"Yes, Ma'am," I joke and she kisses my head again, this time staying that close to me.

"You smell good," she says out of nowhere and I laugh because it was so unexpected.

"Yeah, there's this thing," I start playfully. "It's called having a wash. Maybe you should try it sometime." I begin to laugh but it turns into a shriek as she starts tickling me ruthlessly.

"You know what it feels like now," she giggles as she finally relents. "I won't be as merciful next time, Santana."

"Oh, I hope not," I murmur and she must hear me because her hands drift from my waist down to my hips. "If you're gonna teach me how to read, how can I repay you?"

I feel Brittany's "hmm" on the back of my head and recall how cute her thinking face is. "I can't think of anythin' right now. Give me some time and I'll get back to you on that."

I laugh, "okay. Anythin' you say."

"I'm happy with just the promise you'll stay with me forever," she whispers, and I close my eyes as emotion washes over me. "I don't need anythin' else, Santana. Just that promise."

"I promise, Britt," I hear my voice waver slightly and her arms circle me fully, pulling me in for a tighter hug from behind. "Forever."

I turn in her arms slightly and she bends down a little until our lips connect. We stay there like that, kissing for a while before the crick in my neck becomes apparent and I have to change positions. I turn fully, rising up on my hands and knees, leaning further into Brittany, deepening the kiss as I do so. My eyes flutter shut at the same time as Brittany's, and her legs, which were on either side of my body, slide up to rest on the small of my back, pulling me in closer to her.

A moan slips out both of our mouths as she swipes her tongue across my lower lips, demanding entrance which I grant her easily, without resistance. Her hands snake up and link behind my neck and I smile into the kiss, thinking how easily we fit together. How natural everything is for us.

Brittany slides down the bed until she's lying down completely on her back and I'm hovering over her. I pull back slightly, leaning back on my knees, and take a moment to just _look_. Brittany's completely breath-taking, and as she lies there, her blonde hair splayed out, her breath coming in more shallow than usual, her blue eyes a shade darker but looking at me with such…_ love_, I have to just stop for a moment and make sure this is real.

The feeling of Brittany's fingers ghosting up my sides confirms it for me, and I smile as I lean back down, her lips instantly connecting with mine, parting for me as her fingers venture into my loose hair as mine trail down her sides, brushing lightly against the swell of her breasts, making her breath hitch into the kiss.

Brittany Susan Pierce was a natural at making me feel cared for. Even as I kiss her, my heart's skipping beats at a time and feels as though it's swelling in my chest.

The feeling of her fingernails scratching lightly at my scalp sends delicious shivers through me, and I feel the goosebumps rise on the top half of my body. I bring a hand underneath Brittany's chin, using two fingers to turn her face to the side, giving me access to her neck. She moans lightly as I trail wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck, licking a path back up before sucking gently on her earlobe. "You're so beautiful," I whisper into her ear, my breath blowing gently against the shell of her ear.

Her hands are still in my hair and she pulls me back, kissing me hard on the lips, her tongue instantly duelling with mine for dominance. I let her win, easily. I'd give in to Brittany with anything. She flips us over, her toned body and agility making it easy for her, and she's on top of me, peppering kisses down my neck and to my collarbones, where my blouse is unbuttoned. I sigh happily at the feeling, never having experienced anything remotely similar to this and she smiles up at me, looking at me through her long eyelashes and I don't think I'd known beauty before Brittany walked into my life.

Her lips are back on mine and she bites my lower lip gently, sucking it to ease the small pain she created. "Santana..." She whispers, and I feel the slight tug at my vest as she sends me a silent request. I sit up slightly, which causes Brittany to almost sit completely on my lap and pull the vest over my head, throwing it on the floor in the direction of her dresser. Brittany gently pushes me back down and kisses me again, and it's not long before I feel her fingers start to undo the buttons at the top of my shirt, not stopping until every one is undone.

Even in the sweet moment we're sharing, it's one of the hottest and most sensual things I've ever witnesses.

She stops and pulls back, eyeing my bared stomach and chest that's covered only in a cotton bra and I notice her eyes grow a shade darker. She shuffles down my body slightly, and starts kissing my stomach, and I let out a low moan at the contact, so many different sensations running through me at that moment. She kisses a line through the middle of my torso and back up to my lips, her one hand slipping onto my side under the material of my shirt that's gathered there, using the other to support her weight.

Her cold hand against the warmth of my skin sends goosebumps rippling in its wake, and I shiver uncontrollably as the different sensations merge.

It's safe to say we'd never got this far, and exploring our bodies in such a way was more beautiful than words could really explain.

Brittany's wearing a shirt similar to mine and as she hovers over me, I bypass the buttons and slip both of my hands underneath her shirts, trailing my fingers over her toned stomach and against the skin where her bra starts, and back round, scratching at her sides lightly on the way down. She closes her eyes at the sensation and bites her lip, and I take a mental picture right there at how perfect she looks.

I pull a hand back from under her shirt and bring it up to cup her face, brushing my thumb lightly over her lips as I smile up at her. Her eyes open slowly, and a smile spreads over her face just as slowly, nuzzling her face into my hand. "You're breath-takin'," I whisper and she dips her head down, inches away from mine, bumping her nose against mine.

"You are more beautiful than anythin' I've ever known, Santana," she whispers back and my heart skips another beat. "Every time I look at you, you actually take my breath away."

I lean up, closing the distance between us again and kiss her softly, taking the time now to undo the buttons of her shirt, watching as it falls open, exposing her bra covered chest to me. My eyes drift down, taking in her toned stomach and the muscles surrounding it. I push the material down her shoulders and she shrugs it off, leaving her just in her bra.

She motions for me to sit up and she mirrors my actions, until our top halves are covered only in our bras and I was as she attempts to catch her breath, chest heaving as she does so.

I notice her look down at the scar from when Quinn shot me, a frown gracing her perfect face. She reaches out and brushes her thumb gently over it and I smile up at her, silently telling her that it's okay, that I'm healed and she sighs, looking distraught but leans down to place a series of gentle kisses over it. I smile, completely thrown by the emotion washing over me because Brittany's still with me, and is paying close attention to the ugly, scarred skin covering my body. It healed a lot better than the time I'd been shot before and Quinn had to patch me up, but it was still a nasty looking piece of skin, contrasting the rest of my body.

Brittany leans back up and looks down at me with such loving eyes and I feel my own breath hitch at the emotion flowing between us.

I slowly, tentatively trail a hand up her side, half wanting to watch my own actions but keeping eye contact with her, ready to pull away the moment she shows any signs of being uncomfortable. But she doesn't, and just as my fingers graze over the underwire of her bra, I question her with my eyes, making sure that what I'm doing is okay. She nods slightly and I let out a small breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, moving my hand up further to graze over her breast, squeezing lightly before trailing back down slightly.

My eyes never leave Brittany's as she bites her lip, breath hitching further at the contact. She smiles around the lip caught between her teeth and I smile back up at her, pulling her in for another kiss as I become more confident in my ministrations, bringing my other hand up to mirror the actions of the first.

I feel Brittany's hands trail along my side, fingernails scratching lightly as she moves to cup my own breast and I moan at the contact, even though it's gentle, because my whole body is on fire and while I've been with women before, I've never felt like this.

My whole body was humming.

Brittany pulls back from the kiss and kisses down my neck, stopping at my chest and pausing as her lips brush against the edge of the cotton material. She pulls back enough to look me in the eyes, chewing her lip nervously.

I sense what she wants and while I'm nervous myself, because I'll be baring a _lot_to Brittany, I sit up lightly, unhooking the clasp of my bra and sliding it slowly down my arms, before throwing it off to the side, in what I hope as the same direction as my other clothes.

I hear her gasp and look up almost shyly, as her eyes roam freely over my naked chest. Her eyes come up and connect with mine and she smiles bashfully before reaching round and undoing her own bra, throwing it in the same direction of mine.

I fail to suppress the moan that spills out from my lips as I take in the sight of a half-naked Brittany sitting above me, her beautiful chest heaving, her lips parted slightly as she pants, her cheeks rosy from exertion.

I start trailing my fingers towards her chest again and this time she closes her eyes, lost in the sensation as I scratch around the swell of her breasts and gently graze my fingers over her taut nipples. She instantly pushes her chest out, her neck craning backwards at the motion and I take that as a _very_good sign and sit up against her to bring my mouth to her chest, placing soft, open mouthed kisses over the pale skin.

When I tentatively swipe my tongue over one of her nipples, she releases a long, low moan and her hands instantly find purchase in my hair again, pulling me in closer to her chest. I switch breasts before completely taking one of her nipples into my mouth, sucking on it gently, alternating between that and flicking my tongue over it rapidly and she's releasing louder moans now and it feels so good to know that I'm eliciting those sounds from her.

We stay like that for a while, me alternating between her breasts and Brittany unable to do much else than moan at the feeling and pull more tightly at my hair. I don't mind the small pain it produces; it's worth it to hear the sounds spilling from the blonde's mouth.

Brittany pushes me back down on the bed after a while, and slides down so her face is hovering above my own chest and I close my eyes as her breath washes over them, biting my lip in anticipation. I knew this was going to feel good.

I just didn't realise _how_good.

I moan and breathe out her name the instant her lips close around my left nipple, and if Brittany's never been with a woman before, then she's one hell of a natural because within seconds I'm writhing beneath her on the bed. She grazes her teeth lightly over it before soothing the small pain with her tongue. She repeats her ministrations on my other breast and I can't stop the moans and whispers of her name that spill from my lips. She kisses down my chest and onto my stomach, licking a path back up to my breasts, placing a kiss on each one before kissing my throat. She nuzzles into my neck and I sigh contentedly, wrapping my arms around her slender body.

"You are _so_talented," I whisper huskily and she giggles, the vibrations sending more shivers through my body.

She leans back up until she's hovering over my face, pressing another kiss onto my lips. "Santana," she whispers, and her voice is just as throaty as my own. "As much as I'm enjoyin' this," she trails her hand up my sides and scratches on the way back down, eliciting a long, drawn out gasp from me. "I'm still…" she trails off and I can tell whatever she wants to say is troubling her.

"You can tell me, Britt," I whisper honestly, taking the hand that isn't supporting her weight and placing a kiss on each knuckle. "You can tell me anythin'."

"I don't want the first time we're alone together to be the first time we… you know," she grins sheepishly and I smile at how adorable she is. After the moment we just shared I find it cute she couldn't even say sex. "I'm still," she takes a breath and my smile tells her I'll wait for her to carry on without pressing her. "A virgin," she whispers, as if saying it out loud was some kind of bad thing. "I just want us to wait a little, not for it to be the first time we do… this." She gestures between the two of us and I nod, placing another kiss on her hand.

"Of course, baby," I whisper, pulling her down for a quick kiss. "I'm happy with just this. I've never been happier," I admit quietly and it's worth being embarrassed slightly for the massive grin on her face. "I'll wait for you," I tell her, and her smile sweetens, her eyes lighting up. "Whenever you're ready," I reassure her and she nods, kissing me again.

"I do really like you, Santana," she whispers against my lips and I nod as I pull her in for another kiss. I could never get enough of Brittany's kisses.

"I really like you too, Brittany," I whisper and smile tenderly up at her. I scoot over in the bed, removing my jeans so I can sleep comfortably and Brittany moves to do the same before climbing under the covers with me.

She curls into my side as I put my arm around her and I note how easily we fit, like we were made for each other. She snuggles further into me and I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight, Brittany," I whisper, and she returns it, telling me to have sweet dreams. I turn on my side to cuddle with her and within minutes we're asleep, smiles gracing both of our faces.


	18. Excellent Educator

**Was out all day again and I apologise for the lack of updates. :(  
I come bearing fic again, though.  
Seriously how sweet are these, two? Sigh. Hold onto it while it lasts.  
I own nothing but the storyline.**

I wake the next morning before Brittany does, the sun shining through the windows and basking the two of us in a warm glow. At some point during the night, the covers had slipped down and Brittany's bare chest was completely exposed as she slept.

The glimmering light that surrounds us catches Brittany's face perfectly. When I'd said she was an angel the first time I'd met, I hadn't even experienced _this_. She looks completely celestial in the light.

My breath catches at the sight, her beautiful face graced with a small smile, and I'm happy that she really is having sweet dreams.

I curse the cockerel that squawks as the sun rises over the hills beyond the ranch, and Brittany murmurs something in her sleep, rolling over to face away from the light. She never fails to make me smile at her cuteness. When the cockerel continues a frown etches onto her face and a small pout forms as she begins to wake up.

Her eyes flutter open sleepily and she looks at me with a lazy smile. "Mornin', sleepy head," I whisper and she buries her face into her pillow, muttering that she didn't believe there was two five o'clocks in a day."

I frown, confused. "What's an o'clock?" I whisper, and she looks up at me again.

"It's a way of tellin' the time," she explains. "I'll teach you that too, if you like?"

"That'd be amazin', Britt," I smile at how thoughtful she is. "All I knew was mornin', afternoon and night. Dark and light," I shrug. "All I ever needed, I guess."

"I'll teach you how to write some basic stuff first, then we can start with the readin' and eventually the time? That sound okay?" Her voice is still rough with sleep, and I never realised someone so beautiful and innocent could sound so sexy. She rolls onto her back and stretches, my gaze instantly falling to her chest.

I look at her in wonder, how could one woman have such a perfect body? She blushes, but doesn't move to cover herself. "Thank you for bein' so considerate, last night," she whispers and I was lucky I heard her through my own thoughts. "Most people would've run the moment I said I didn't wanna take it any further."

"I'm not most people, Britt," I lean over, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. "And I told you, I'd wait forever to you. Last night was the most alive I've felt in a while," I whisper and she smiles at me, looking completely radiant.

"Me too," she whispers back and I feel my nose crinkle as I grin at her. "We should get dressed," I pout and she kisses it quickly. "Father'll be back soon and we need to get to work. Time waits for no man. Or woman."

"Ain't that the truth," I stretch, popping the tension along my back. I get out of the bed first, and start looking around for my clothes. I'm only in my panties and as I bend over, picking up the discarded clothing from the night before, and look round at Brittany.

She blushes hard and grins sheepishly as I catch her staring and I laugh, shaking my head as I snap on my bra and slide my arms into my shirt, buttoning it up. I pick up her clothes and place them next to her on the bed, and she whispers a thanks before getting dressed herself.

When we're both fully clothed, we take the glasses of water she did for us last night and leave them in the kitchen, before eating a hearty breakfast of eggs, beans and meat. "You're a really good cook," I mumble around chewing my food.

"I can teach you how to do that, too," she smiles and I wonder how I managed to snag such a flawless, caring woman. "But let's start with the ranch work, and then come back here later for the teachin'?"

"And you told me you weren't an educator, Miss Brittany." We laugh together as we finish our meals. "Where do you want me today?"

"Back on that bed," she murmurs and I crack a grin. She sighs, "but I guess you can start with the cattle, and at some point we need to herd the bison out to pasture." I nod and clean up our plates in the small sink of the Pierce's kitchen. Brittany comes to stand behind me, her hands sliding around my waist as she pushes her front flush against my back. I smile at the contact as she starts playing with the hem of my shirt. "Last night was… perfect," she whispers into my ear, and I shudder at the feeling of her warm breath on my skin. "_You're_perfect."

I spin around after cleaning the plates, drying my hands on the back of my jeans. "You're perfect," I tell her, threading my hands through her hair. "Last night really was amazin'," I whisper, nudging her nose with mine. "I didn't want to leave that bed this mornin'."

"Me neither," she says quietly. "But we can again soon, I'd love to cuddle with you to sleep every night."

"One day, Britt," I tell her, leaning in for a kiss. "One day, we can do that every night."

* * *

"So, how do I hold this?" I ask, looking at the foreign object in my hand. It's late evening now, and Mr Pierce had returned to the ranch just when the sun was in its highest point in the sky. He'd appeared restless and had insisted that he patrolled the ranch tonight, along with one of his workers, and that us women should take the night off again for tending to the ranch the previous day. We'd thanked him and I'd shook his hand out of courtesy, and now we were sitting on Brittany's bed again, a piece of paper in front of me and some form of metal instrument in my hand.

She takes out another fountain pen and shows me how to hold it between me thumb and fingers. It takes some getting used to but I'm finally there, and I grin up at her in pride when I hold the pen securely, without it slipping through my fingers.

Brittany smiles with me and writes out the alphabet, in both upper and lower case and instructs me to copy her. I try. I try_ really_hard but it just doesn't seem to be working for me.

She frowns when the pen slips out of my fingers for the seventh time while trying to write and tells me to try with my left hand. It feels a lot more natural and within ten minutes I've copied out the entire alphabet as she taught me. She claps her hands together with happiness and steals a kiss from me before telling me to write it out again.

I do, quicker than before and she shows me how to write my name. Her cursive writing is a lot more fluent and beautiful than my own unsure, jolted writing but she praises me, telling me that the more I practise, the better my writing will become.

After a while she stops, telling me that that's enough for one day and that she'll be testing my memory of it tomorrow. "You should take this," she hands me the paper on which I've been writing. "Try and learn as much as you can by this time tomorrow, and I'll see if you can write it without any prompts. That okay?" I nod and she smiles, her hand covering my own as she kisses me lightly again.

"You're a really good teacher, Britt," I breathe out and she smiles shyly. "No, I mean it. I ain't never seen someone with so much patience. If I were you I would've got frustrated by now and just given up."

"Then it's a good job I ain't you, San," she smiles and takes my pen, leaving it on the chest of drawers in her room. "You're a good student. You're pickin' this up really quick."

"I happen to have an excellent educator," I stand up and stretch, sitting on the floor so long having made my back and arms stiff. I look out the window, noticing that the sky's already darkened considerably. "What do you wanna do now?"

She looks out the window, pointing in the direction of the figures we can vaguely see. "Father and Mr Johnson are still out patrollin', so I guess we have the house to ourselves for a bit." She takes a drink from the glass of water she poured for us before we came upstairs. She sits on the edge of her bed, shrugging as she looks around her room for something to do.

I climb onto her bed, leaning back against the headboard and opening my arms out for her. "We could just sit," I tell her quietly as she makes herself comfortable between my legs. "I'm happy just bein' close to you, talkin' with you." I kiss the back of her head and smile. "Best part of my day."

I hear her sigh as she leans fully into me. "Sure sounds like a good plan," she turns her head and kisses me on the cheek. "What did you wanna talk about, San?"

"Anythin'," I whisper, and it's true. "I just wanna hear the sound of your voice."

She giggles and while we talk about what would elsewhere be considered as boring or mundane, it's a significant part of my day.

Whenever me and Brittany are alone, I feel like there's no-one else in the world.


	19. Rachel Berry

**I know updates have been a bit sparse today but I haven't had the chance to write, being dragged out shopping, spending money I don't have. I'll catch up soon though and we'll be back to normal :)**  
**Flashbacks are in_ Italics._**  
**I own nothing but the plot. **__

Pike's Creek had always been a dirty place, but it was nothing for us to fear. Seven women, all of whom were crack shots with rifles and revolvers, and were the fastest on horses? We had no-one to fear.

_No-one but ourselves._

_Quinn blew the smoke from her gun as she slung it back into its holster. "I think that's the last of 'em," she declared, looking around the place. Bodies lay everywhere; strewn across rocks or just lying in pools of blood on the floor._

_Seven women had just upped and killed twenty something men. No trouble._

_"Bastards didn't know what was comin' to them," one of the girls, Bonnie, had laughed as she strapped her Winchester repeater across her back. "I swear I blew the arm off one of them."_

_Another girl, Janey, leaned across her horse and patted Bonnie on the back, laughing with her. "I'd say we own this Creek now."_

_I smiled as I saw the other women so happy. It didn't matter what we did or who we killed. We had each other, and we were our own family. Whatever made us happy, right?_

_We heard a faint applause as a figure rounded a boulder in front of us, some twenty yards away. All seven of us took out our guns once more and trained them on the figure, which was coming closer with a confident swagger. "Well done, ladies," whoever it was let out a long whistle and stopped clapping. "Seven of you and twenty-three of them. Quite a feat."_

_I looked over at Quinn who'd rested her rifle across her horse, and was leaning forward, a smirk gracing her face. "We like to think so," she drawled, and as the person came closer I noticed it was a woman._

_She was short, shorter than me by the looks of it and had long, dark hair and a block fringe cutting across her forehead. The bangs blew with the breeze and through them I saw her dark brown eyes, piercing straight into Quinn's green ones. She was dressed in all black – black leather chaps over black denim, and a black button up blouse. Her boots were black, and closer to her calves than mine where._

_"Reckon you have room for one more?" She smiled up at us, a little too sweetly, and Quinn looked around at the others, laughing quietly._

_"Listen, Miss," she started, shooting her own sweet smile at the woman. "I don't know you, so I'm gonna try an' be as polite as I can. We only take on_

_talented women. Women that have earnedit." The other girls laughed and I smirked slightly at Quinn's words. The woman didn't look like she could handle a gun at all._

_The woman smiled, looking smug as she pulls out a gun, the silver glinting in the sunlight. "Tell me what to shoot."_

_Quinn raised an eyebrow, pointing to a hat that had flew off a man's head as someone shot him. It was resting on the rock next to the slumped body. "Shoot that hat," she told the woman. It was a good thirty yards away from the woman. None of us expected her to manage it. I doubted even Quinn could manage it._

_The shot rang out and the hat flew off the rock, a hole created in it. I felt my jaw drop as the petite woman turned back to us, smirking. A girl whistled and Quinn smirked at the woman. "As good as your shootin' is, Miss, you don't have a horse. And you're not sharin' with me."_

_The woman looked at us in turn, her eyes lingering on the newest addition to our gang. She was about the same build as the woman in black, same hair colour and length. She didn't have a time to blink before the next shot sounded, and she slumped off her horse, stone dead. "Now I do," the woman replied, walking over to mount the horse she'd just shot Anne off after taking the dead girl's gun. "So, we're good?"_

_Quinn looked surprised but it quickly transformed into her looking impressed. "Well," she smirked, sticking her hand out to the woman who was now seated on the horse to her left. She took it and they shook hands, their touch lingering too long for it to be a regular greeting. "Welcome to the gang. I'm Quinn Fabray."_

_"I know," she smiles and checks the rifle she'd just obtained. "Rachel Berry, nice to meet you. So, where we goin'?"_

* * *

Brittany had walked me back home when her father had returned from patrolling, and I found it ridiculously cute at how chivalrous she is. She'd kissed me on the cheek and turned to leave, but two seconds later she'd whirled on the spot and pushed me against the side of the hut, kissing me hard before reluctantly pulling back, breathing heavy and telling me to sleep well.

Brittany could go from cute and innocent to sexy in the blink of an eye and I loved that about her.

It was the morning after and Brittany was waiting outside my hut when I walked out of it, pushing herself off the post she was sitting on and walking with me towards the corral. "Father's away again today," she starts the conversation and I slide my hand into hers, the action completely natural for us. "He's only goin' for a couple of hours though today, he'll be back before noon."

"Did he say why?"

"Some sort of business trip again, though they're meetin' half way this time rather than him go out the whole way to Stillwater. I'm grateful for that, he's gettin' old and I think the ride takes it out of him." She climbs over the fence of the corral as we reach it and I follow her, making our way towards where the food's stored for the horses. "He wouldn't admit it, but little things like that take it out of him nowadays. He's just too stubborn to stop."

"He's a lot like you then, Britt," I laugh as she scoffs at me, bumping my shoulder. "He's the man of the ranch, though," I carry on seriously. "He's gonna wanna carry on for as long as he can, especially with you around. I'm sure he just don't wanna burden you with so many jobs."

"He's an old fool," she states but the smile on her face is loving. "Anyway, let's feed these horses so we can see to our own. Mac's still growin', I'm sure."

We fill the troughs with the food for the horses before heading back over to the barn, tending to the six horses that were in there. "We should lead them over to the corral," Brittany says, nodding at her words. "We only keep them in here over the night."

Brittany usually does this part of her chores by herself, and I hadn't the heart to take away such an important job from her. Brittany loved the horses, and spent more time than she probably should've with them. So for her to involve me in this was a big deal.

"Why'd you love them so much, Britt?" I ask her as she strokes Mac's face lovingly.

She shrugs. "Mother always loved them, I guess I got it off her. She was kind, to animals as well as people, and I picked it up from her to love them too, I guess." She sighs wistfully and smiles. "I like animals more than people, San. Or I did, until you came long along."

We share a smile and I kiss her cheek when I make sure no-one's looking. "You're a sweet one, Miss Pierce."

"Only for you, Miss Lopez," she whispers and I frown.

"You better be. I don't know if I could handle it if you were sweet on someone else."

She stops, making me stop, too. "Santana," she says quietly, her hand resting on my waist. "You are the only one I feel this way for."

I can't stop the smile spreading across my face as I link my hand with hers. "Not even that man who owns the movie house?"

"_Especially_ not the man who owns the movie house." She groans and covers her face with her other hand, and I laugh at that, feeling deliriously happy knowing that the blonde beauty next to me was completely mine.


	20. Landslide

**I apologise for the delay. I had a few chapters lined up for this part of the story but changed my mind last minute and have pushed those chapters back a while, so you'll get them eventually!  
But for now enjoy some almost-canon Brittana, and you'll get the angsty fics later ;) this is your first warning.  
I own nothing but the plot! And I think everyone knows I have rights over the lyrics. Sigh.**

Mr Pierce had come back later that morning with a big smile on his face. "Just one more meetin', and we're done with this deal." He looked incredibly happy and insisted that we all go out to celebrate. I had never seen the man so enthusiastic about one thing, and the look on Brittany's face made me happy – clearly she hadn't seen the man like this in a long time, either.

His idea of a celebration was hiring a group of musicians and holding a get together for his friends with music, food and drinks. We'd all take turns patrolling, so we could join in on the fun at some point of the evening. Mr Pierce didn't want to leave his ranch and go to a saloon; he wanted all his ranch hands there and if he left, people would have to stay behind to guard the ranch.

It was a good idea, and Brittany was getting more and more excited as the day went by. Mr Pierce had laughed as she literally bounced on the spot, and sent her off with me to tend to the animals while he sorted everything out for the night.

"I haven't danced in so long," Brittany told me as she fed the horses. She was almost giddy with excitement and it was the cutest thing I'd seen. "It's one of my favourite things, but it's hard practisin' without music, ain't it?"

"I guess so," I'd only danced a few times and I could barely remember that, I'd had so much to drink.

I couldn't imagine how tonight would go. I think I'd prefer patrolling.

* * *

"And I thank y'all for comin'," Mr Pierce was standing on the makeshift stage constructed in the rarely used meeting hall of the ranch, talking into the microphone. It was a new addition, after Mr Edison had invented it last year. I think the hall was already here when the Pierce's built the ranch, and they'd done it up without the need to really use it. But it came in perfect use tonight. "Tonight's a celebration for the business deal I've just about finished, and before everythin' comes to an end with it, I wanted to celebrate with my friends and family," he spreads out his hands to us. "Enjoy!"

The rest of us erupt in cheers and applause as the band starts up in the corner of the stage. Some men were already patrolling the perimeter and Brittany and I would change with them after a while. It was a good set-up. We'd be alone for a while so we could just talk.

I took a sip of the drink I'd been served while Brittany skipped over to the dance floor in the centre, below the stage. She was one of the first to be up there and started dancing by herself instantly.

I lower the glass in my hand, the drink completely forgotten as I stare at Brittany.

I knew she was graceful. You're not that lithe and agile without being graceful. I just never knew _how_graceful until this moment. It was like she was completely one with the music, and she moved perfectly to every beat and strum of the instruments.

Brittany had never told me she could dance.

Just when I thought the woman couldn't get any more talented.

I down the rest of my drink, turning back to the designated barkeep and requesting another. Mr Pierce had politely offered to pay for every drink or piece of food Brittany and I wanted. I wasn't going to say no to such an offer. I'd pay him back eventually.

When I turned back to look at the dancer, my view was obscured. A tall, bulky man was standing in front of her, requesting her as a dance partner for the new tune. I grit my teeth as Brittany laughs, taking the offered hand and being led in the dance, his meaty hands resting on her hips.

The man obviously has no rhythm and he's holding back Brittany's amazing dance moves, in both senses. I tilt my hat back slightly as I scratch my forehead, watching the two. I sigh in relief as Brittany spins off, and the man takes the hint and goes to sit back down, downing the shot in front of him. Brittany winks over at me and I smile, despite the jealousy coursing through me, because Brittany looks so happy, so natural when she dances.

"She gets that from her mother," Mr Pierce has come to stand next to me at the bar, ordering a shot of whiskey with some soda. He nods in the direction of Brittany as I smile up at him. "Sarah was a fine dancer, that's actually how we met. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes one," he sighs wistfully, taking a sip of his drink. "Such talent must be genetic, don't you think?"

"Somethin' like that, sir," Brittany's still dancing by herself and for that I'm grateful. "Brittany's a fine woman."

He nods. "Sure is, Miss Booker. Take care of her, won't you?" He goes off to talk to someone else, socialising with friends outside the ranch and I smile at his words. I'd take care of Brittany until the day I died.

Brittany comes over to the bar next to me and takes a sip of my drink, pulling a face when the alcohol hits her throat. "I don't see how you or anyone else can drink that," she orders a water and downs half of it. "Why drink somethin' that burns like that?"

I shrug. "Feels nice, I guess. You havin' fun?"

She nods enthusiastically, grinning at me before heading towards the centre of the hall again. The band is still playing and Brittany's dancing with her eyes closed, focused only on the rhythm pounding through her.

My hut isn't far from where the gathering was being held. I quickly walked out and back there, searching for something that I know would have been on my person when the Pierce's found me. I take the scrap of paper which had Lindsey's scruffy handwriting on and smiled, rushing back to the hall. I order one more shot of alcohol and down it quickly, enjoy the buzz of being almost drunk as it tingles through my body.

I snake my way up to the band, Brittany still dancing and not paying attention to anything but her own moves. I smile at how graceful she looks, how beautiful she always is. I whisper into the guitarist's ear and hand him the paper and he smiles as he looks over the scribbles, nodding and telling his band members the plan.

The song they were playing fades out and the guitarist starts his lone melody as I feel the butterflies rise in my stomach. I start to regret the cheap shot of hooch I downed before climbing up the stage but it's too late to back out now, and it's my turn to step to the mic.

_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down_

I shut my eyes as I sang the first verse, not wanting to see the people turn to look at me. I couldn't handle that. My voice would've broken and I would've been a laughing stock for the rest of my life on the ranch.

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

I open my eyes as I sing the series of "_Oh oh_"s and catch Brittany staring at me, her mouth slightly open as her dancing has ceased completely. I smile shyly as the guitar plays and look away again, not wanting to be so nervous I'd stop singing. Or throw up, whichever came first.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too_

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'_  
_Cause I've built my life around you_

As I sing that line I look up and Brittany and she smiles, and I swear there's a few tears in her eyes. I push mine back and force myself to swallow the lump in my throat. I had to finish this song.

_But time makes you bolder_  
_Children get older_  
_And I'm getting older too_  
_Well, I'm getting older too_

I smile and can no longer hold back the single tear that spills over. I wipe it away gently and smile at the rest of the crowd, nodding to Mr Pierce who raises his glass up at me, smiling widely.

_So… take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills_  
_Well maybe..._  
_Well maybe..._  
_Well maybe..._  
_The landslide'll bring you down._

I finish the song and applause erupts around the hall as I take a small bow and smile shyly, turning around to thank the band and walk off the stage as I head towards the bar. Mr Pierce slaps me on the back. "You've got a mighty fine voice, Miss Booker," he buys me a drink and I take some of it down. "Hell, I think no-one saw that comin'."

"Miss Pierce has been teachin' me to write, sir," I say quietly, not wanting to draw attention to it. "I may have let it slip one time that I used to sing and she's been harrassin' me since to let her hear it. What better time than such a celebration?" He laughs, nodding as he takes another drink, thanking and congratulating me before heading off again.

"Miss Booker," a worker on the ranch comes over to me and smiles. "I didn't want to interrupt on your singin', Miss, but it's time for the switch now. You're on the east entrance with Miss Pierce. I'll go find her if you start headin' out."

I thank the man and head out with my drink, the buzz wearing off now. The cool air hits me and suddenly I'm not so tipsy, which is a good thing considering I may need to handle a gun tonight. I take a few deep breaths, knowing Brittany will be here with me soon and wanting to calm the butterflies that were still going crazy in my stomach, even though the performance was over.

I hopped up onto the highest part of the fence and sat there with my back to the ranch, looking out across the desert that surrounded this side of it. I jumped slightly when I felt arms wrap around my waist but recognised the feeling of Brittany and sunk further into her.

"Is that really how you feel?" She whispers softly and I smile into the air around us, the air stinging the unspilled tears in my eyes.

"Yeah," I whisper back, and she moves to come stand in front of me. Her blue eyes are watery but happy, and I give her a small smile, trying to mask how nervous I'm feeling.

"Your voice is beautiful," she murmurs and smiles up at me, brushing away a strand of hair. "We should be patrollin', but I can't take my eyes off you." I blush at her words and it seems to spur her on. "I mean it, Santana. There's nothin' in this world as beautiful as you. I could spend my whole life travellin' and I'd never find anythin' that even came close because you're right here. And nothin' compares to you."

The tears spill over and Brittany smiles a little, wiping them away with the pad of her thumb. "You're the sweetest girl I ever had the honour of meetin', Britt," I whisper, covering her hand on my face with my own. I nuzzle into it lightly and she smiles. "I can't believe you're mine," my voice cracks and Brittany frowns lightly at the sound, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'm all yours, San," she breathes out against my ear and I sigh at the feeling, never having felt more content than I do when I'm with Brittany. She pulls me gently off the fence and walks me over to where we'd still be able to see if anyone came near the ranch, but no-one would really be able to see us. She looks down out our link hands and grins lopsidedly, looking completely adorable. "I know I don't have much to go on," she starts, stroking her thumb across the back of my hand. "But the way you make me feel, it's amazin'."

"I know exactly what you mean," I lean in and kiss her softly, her hands instantly dropping to rest on my hips as mine snake up to link around the back of her neck. "You looked amazin' in there, Britt," I whisper against her lips. "I never knew you could dance."

She shrugs and looks down demurely. "I never said. I've been dancin' less since you got here," she admits. "It's not a bad thing, though. Just means I've been havin' better things to do with my time." She squeezes my hips. "I'd give up anythin' to be with you all day, every day."

I smile and agree with her. I felt exactly the same. I lean up again to kiss her, effectively pushing her back against the fence as I do so, eliciting a quiet moan from the taller girl as she makes contact with the wooden post, the same time my tongue traces against her bottom lip.

If anybody had decided to come raid the ranch that night, we wouldn't have stopped them. I doubt we would've even heard them, as we stood there kissing each other hard, trying to stifle the moans that slipped from our mouths regardless.

Lucky for us, no-one decided to raid the ranch.

Someone up there was on our side.


	21. Dance With Me

**I own nothing but the plot!  
And I just wanna say again thanks for everyone who's supporting me through this. I can only hope I do you justice with the rest of the fic!**

We'd been out on patrol twice since then while the party still raged on in the hall. It had been hard, but for the most part we'd been able to keep our hands and mouths off each other. For the most part. A few times we'd sneaked a few kisses on but carried on with our duty.

When we walk back into the hall, nearly everyone is up and dancing. Even Mr Pierce, who is usually a bystander in such affairs, is up on the stage with two of his close friends, dancing badly and laughing at their efforts.

Brittany complete bypasses the bar while I walk over to get us some water and I notice her dancing with her father on the stage. I laugh loudly at the sight, her graceful movements completely contrasting his strange, clunky ones. It's quite a sight to see Brittany try to teach Mr Pierce some dance moves, and when his friends catch him as he drunkenly stumbles backwards, Brittany laughs, kisses him on the cheek and jumps down onto the dance floor to carry on by herself.

My eyes narrow when the same man as before saunters up to her, requesting another dance. Brittany shoots a look over at me but takes his offer anyway, keeping her distance as they dance together. The man clearly doesn't understand what personal space is and he's dancing closer to her and when a slow song comes on next, they're crushed together, and the man's drunken leer makes his other friends holler and whoop at him.

I bite back a snarl, slamming down my water on the makeshift bar and moving through the crowd on the dance floor until I get to my girl. "May I have this dance?" I look pointedly at the man as I take Brittany's hands, effectively pushing him away as I slide between the two. When he's gone I look back at Brittany who's smiling at me and I shrug. "He was too close to you. Only I should be this close to you."

Brittany blushes as we move together. "I know," she whispers, and I can barely hear her above the music. "Yours are the only hands I want anywhere on my body, Santana." She smirks at me lightly, even though I can tell by her eyes she's feeling vulnerable. "Anywhere," she breathes and I feel the heat rise up into my cheeks as I catch her meaning.

The rhythm speeds up again, the slow dance over and I move to create some distance between us but Brittany's hands are persistent on my hips. "Please," she husks, pulling me into her again. "Dance with me."

I nod, words having failed me once I heard how sexy she sounded. She starts to dance against me and it's nothing like I've experienced before. Brittany is not your typical dancer; she moves how she wants, when she wants, not paying much attention the traditional dances that had spread across America.

"You're so sexy," she whispers hotly in my ear and I close my eyes as a wave of arousal crashes through me. "And your voice," she looks around, and to anyone else it'd just look like we were having a normal conversation. If you didn't notice my flushed face and sporadic breathing. She releases a breathy moan in my ear and I repeat it, not being able to help it. "So fuckin' hot, Santana. You need to sing for me more often."

I chuckle lightly at that, quietly telling her that I will. She smiles widely at that, and I think she's about to lean in for a kiss when she remembers herself, and who can see us. "How do you get that rasp?" She asks instead, doing her best to look nonchalant.

"I smoke cigars," I laugh, and she smiles, confused. "I heard they give you health benefits," I shrug. "Who am I to deny science?"

"Who are you, indeed," but she smiles anyway. Truth be told I hadn't smoked in a while, and I hadn't really thought about it. I'd been coughing a lot less, anyway. We're still dancing and I see her eyes flick up to my hat. She smiles as she reaches up, taking it and placing it on her own head. "I've always loved this hat," she says quietly, smirking at me.

I raise an eyebrow at her. I'd noticed. When I first woke up on the ranch, I'd noticed Brittany playing with the hat. I'd never had an explanation for it.

"At first I just liked the look of it," she starts, a wry smile playing on her face. "It felt nice and looked good, what wasn't to like about it?" She toys with the rim as the hat rests on her head. I'm sure it looks a lot better on her than it does on me. "But then I looked at you, and I thought… This hat has been around America, and who knows where else, on the hottest person I ever laid eyes on," she laughs as she spins me around in her arms. "I was drawn to it because I was drawn to you," she shrugs. "I held that hat while you were recoverin' to feel closer to you. And now I'm as close as can be I think I ought to wear it, don't you?"

I laugh at her reasoning, even though it confused me a little. But Brittany knew what she meant and that's all that was important. "It suits you, Britt," I tell her honestly, and she smiles.

The dance starts to die down and Mr Pierce is on the stage again, making another speech, although slightly more slurred than the first, and thanks everybody for coming, and sending them on their way with a hearty laugh.

He passes out into the arms of some of his friends who insist on carrying him the short distance to one of the smaller huts, to avoid carrying him up the stairs to the Pierce's house.

"You know…" Brittany whispers against my ear, as she eyes the four men carrying her dad out the hall. "My house is goin' to be empty tonight now, except for lonely ol' me."

I swallow as she winks at me suggestively, before loosening her grip on my hips and sauntering off towards her house. It took me a few seconds before I was able to get my feet moving again, and I followed after her.

* * *

"Brittany," I whisper against her lips as she pulls me onto the bed with her, causing her to lay backwards with me hovering above her. "I could do this forever," I sigh against her lips before she leans in to kiss me again, unbuttoning my shirt quickly and throwing it over onto her floor. I moan as her cold hands touch the bare skin of my stomach, and she smiles up at me, looking nothing but smug.

"I know exactly how you mean," she scratches lightly down my sides making me shiver. "I've been wantin' to do this all night," she brings her hand up to the back of my neck, pulling me down for a hard kiss. "I always want to do this to you," she whispers hotly in my ear as she trails kisses down my jawline. "But your voice is so fuckin' _sexy_when you sing," she closes her eyes and bites my lip, and I remember to take a mental picture of how she looks. "I mean, it is anyway, but wow…"

"I wrote that song," I plant a lighter kiss on the end of her nose. "Well, I never _wrote _it. Lindsey was one of the girls in our gang who had had some education and knew how to write. I told her the words and she wrote it some years ago, melody and all." I smile and kiss her again, not being able to stay away from her lips for long. "I never knew who I was writin' it for," I admit quietly. "But now I think I was meant to write it, for you."

"You're so amazin', San," she breathes out and I giggle as she tries to stifle a yawn.

I know, Santana Lopez, giggling as a fully-grown woman? But this is what she does to me.

"You sleepy, baby?" I whisper and she nods tiredly, her eyes already closing on me. "Lean up," I whisper, and she does, only slightly, but it's enough for me to get her shirt off. A few minutes later I'd slid her jeans down her legs until she's lying in just her underwear. I move her so she's under the blanket and she smiles up at me through her tired haze.

Usually, with Brittany in such little clothing and me without a shirt on would lead to other, hotter situations like making out, but right now all I wanted to do was care for her. I strip down to my own underwear, climbing in with her.

I lean over to move the jeans out of the way so I don't trip when I get up later in the morning, and Brittany's instantly curled into my back, kissing the back of my neck softly as she whispers how beautiful I am.

I feel my heart flutter at the words and sigh contentedly as I feel her arm drape across my waist, spooning me from behind. "I'm glad you're here, Santana," she whispers, barely audible, before yawning again. I hear her shift slightly and within a few seconds her breathing has evened out and she was fast asleep. The dancing had clearly tired her out and as much as I wanted to kiss her, looking after her felt just as natural.

"Me too, Britt," I whisper back, even though I know she's drifted off.

I'd never experienced love. But I knew as I lay there, her heart beating in time with my own, Brittany had come into my life and changed that completely.

I was in love with Brittany Susan Pierce.

**No-one can sit there and tell me they've never (or will never) have someone pretty much fall asleep on them after a party. It happens, and it is so like Brittany to do it more than Santana. Especially after all that dancing.  
But whew! The L-Bomb was finally dropped, even if it was only in Santana's thoughts.  
I have the whole plot planned out now so expect some ups and downs.  
Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride.**


	22. Under Attack

**I own nothing but the plot.  
I'm so far behind than usual because of all the chopping and changing of the plot so for another couple of days you might only have one chapter a day. But as soon as I'm all caught up to where I left off, we're good to go again with multiple updates!**

It had been two days since the party, enough for everyone on the ranch to sleep off their hangovers. Mr Pierce had spent most of the day in bed once he'd managed to stagger home so Brittany and I had had the run of the ranch again.

Brittany had spent the lulls in that day teaching me how to read and write some more, and with my determination and her flawless teaching skills, I was really coming along.

Mr Pierce came out of his house and I walked past and smiles at me. His nose is still slightly red but other than that he looked completely fine. "I apologise for leavin' you high and dry yesterday, Miss Booker. I ain't celebrated like that since I was your age," he laughs quietly and rubs his forehead. "I knew yours and Brittany's are capable hands to leave the ranch in," he smiles. "After this deal is done, it'll be a fine ranch for Brittany to inherit when I'm gone."

"Hey now, Mr Pierce. It was only one night of drinkin'," he laughs at that. "We don't need to be thinkin' like that so soon, you're still young."

"I'm gettin' older every day, Miss Booker. "Kinda like that nice song you were singin' the other night." He smiles, scratching his chin. "I always told Brittany singin' was a waste of time, Miss Booker. Never was gonna get her anywhere. A ranch hand who can sing? Men sing all across the world, Miss Booker, and no good comes of it. But the smile she gets when she does, and the smile on her face when she heard you sing that thing?" He shakes his head, smiling lightly. "She looked just like her mother."

"She's a talented woman, Mr Pierce," I state and he nods, he already knows.

"She sure is, Miss Booker. Which is we're leavin' the ranch."

The blood rushes through my ears and I'm not sure I heard him properly. "You're what?"

"Packin' up, movin' to the big city. We'll still own it, we'll just… rent it out, I think the man called it. So whenever we'd want to go back or if Brittany did when I'm gone, she can. It'd be in her name."

"And she could just take it back? No trouble, just tells whoever's here that she wants to live here again and that's it?"

"Pretty much, yes. They're not allowed to touch anythin' that they don't need to, and my hard workin' ranch hands will still be here to make sure they follow those rules." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I know it's hard to understand, hell it's pretty sudden, but I'm doin' this for Brittany."

"Of course, sir," I smile at him, "Brittany always talks about bein' a high flyin' actress. She just never wanted to leave you."

"Which is why I'm goin' with her." He rubs his forehead again, and after all my time here it's a habit I hadn't seen him break. "And I seen how you two are inseparable, Miss Booker. I ain't stupid. I know Brittany wouldn't leave you behind which is why… Would you wanna come with us?

A smile spreads across my face and I nod enthusiastically. "I'd be honoured, sir."

"Well, that's that then," he looks over at the other side of the ranch. "Now I've got some lost time to make up for as of yesterday, Miss Booker, and I best get to them. You have a good day, now."

"And you, Mr Pierce," he walks past me and I see Brittany out of the corner of my eye, so I head in her direction.

"Oh and Miss Booker," he calls me back and I turn on the spot. "Not a word, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," I salute him and he nods, carrying on with his chores.

I was starting to keep too many secrets.

* * *

Brittany bumped my hip with hers as we walked, patrolling the perimeter of the ranch. We'd decided against riding Mac and Sirocco; being on foot meant we could be closer to each other, stealing glances and holding hands as we walked around.

"I'm surprised no-one came to attack the ranch when we were all celebratin'," Brittany states out of nowhere. "Seems awfully odd behaviour for the bandits round here."

"Maybe they knew didn't stand a chance against so many people." Nearly everybody there had had a gun and those that didn't would've known how to handle one if they had to. "A lot of them are stupid, Britt, but they'd know when they'd been runnin' straight into a bullet."

"Maybe," she shrugs. We were just about the turn back to patrol the other corner of the ranch when I saw it.

Movement.

It wasn't a bandit; they were far too clumsy with their movements and whoever this one was incredibly swift and agile. I stop Brittany and nod carefully in that direction, while sliding the rifle from on my back into my hands. Brittany mirrors the action with her own rifle and we stand there, almost out of sight, as we watch the shadow move closer to the ranch.

"Who do you think it is?" Brittany whispers and I shrug, because I have no idea. No one moved with so much stealth around here, and it was getting me worried.

How could we fight what we couldn't see?

How could I protect Brittany against an unknown enemy?

"Stay here," I whisper to her and she nods, looking worried. "If anythin' happens, you run and you ring that bell, okay?" I'm gone before she can reply, walking back towards where I'd seen the shadow of the person last.

I was planning on calling out, in the hopes of drawing the person closer and either reasoning with them or attacking them if they didn't back down.

But I didn't even get the chance.

I hear the _whoosh _of the weapon as it flies past my head and Brittany's screams as she rushes towards me, rifle trained on what she can't see.

"I'm alright," I tell her, even though my heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest. "Go, warn people!" She stands there in front of me still, not moving an inch until I gently push her in the direction of the warning bell. "Go!"

She sprints off and I turn back to the outskirts of the ranch. I haven't even considered looking down at the weapon that was thrown at me, too wary of _who_threw it.

I see a flicker of a shadow to the left and keep my rifle trained on that spot, even though a niggling part of my brain tells me there's probably more of them, and I shouldn't just focus on the one.

But whoever that bastard was, he had a bullet with his name on it.

I take a few steps backwards in case I'm charged by more than one attackers, and create more space to defend myself. I hear no clicks or the reloading of guns and not even the drawing of any weapon. It was completely silent.

I take a chance and look down at the weapon that had been throw at me with such skill, that was now embedded in the side of a hitching post to my right.

My breath caught in my throat as I recognised the weapon and what it means.

A tomahawk.

The Indians were attacking.


	23. Bows and Arrows

**Cliffhangers! Gotta love 'em.  
I know; what's a cowboy fic without some injuns?  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites!  
I own nothing but the plot. Sad little panda.  
Flashbacks are in _Italics._**

_"Rachel!" Quinn's shrill scream rang out through the desert and I fell to my knees as I saw the figure swinging in the distance._

_"You'll do well to keep away, Missy," I heard a man's laugh and Quinn screamed in frustration as she couldn't get closer to Rachel, who was hanging from the tree with the noose tied securely around her neck, still struggling. Still alive._

_"You fuckin' bastards!" I heard the break in Quinn's voice as the sobs wracked her body, looking up helpless as Rachel fought helplessly to get free. "What did she ever do to you, you fuckin' sons-a bitches?"_

_"We just didn't like the look of her," one of the men said and they all laughed, their shotguns never wavering from where Quinn was standing, a few metres away from them._

_I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything but just sit there, retching on the dusty floor in the middle of nowhere, as Rachel's futile attempts at rescuing herself weakened. I wouldn't have even got close, I reasoned with myself. The men would have blew my head off with their shotguns the instant I got too close._

_I looked up, wiping the spit from my mouth as I noticed the body stop moving, hanging limp from the tree where she'd been lynched. Quinn noticed too and I heard her wail hopelessly as she realised Rachel had gone, and the men laughed again, telling Quinn to hurry on home, leave the men and go back to whorehouse where she belonged._

_You couldn't be a woman in a man's world._

_Quinn stumbled away from them, having no gun to defend herself with and came back towards me, the tears still streaming freely down her face. I noticed the men walk towards Rachel's limp body, probably going to search her pockets for anything of value they could find._

_That was all I saw, before Quinn's body blocked my view. I looked up at her, and if looks would kill, I would've been as dead as Rachel. Her green eyes were narrowed into slits and her lips curled into a snarl as she looked down at me. "You," she whispered, pointing a lone finger at me, her voice rough with despair and hate. "You fuckin' did this," she whispered dangerously._

_"I'm so sorry, Quinn," my voice was almost as hoarse as hers but she dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand. "I didn't-"_

_"I don't want to fuckin' hear it," she growled and I picked myself up, truly scared of Quinn for the first time in my life. "You did this. We killed all of those fuckin' injuns and took their fuckin' money and for what?" Quinn releases a humourless laugh, shaking her head at me as she stalked closer to me. "You took my Rachel away from me, and now you're gonna pay."_

* * *

The bell rings in the distance and I'm thankful Brittany got there okay. I heard the sounds of the men rushing out of their homes into the centre of the ranch with their guns ready, shouting about the commotion and where were the intruders.

Brittany points them in my direction and they all come rushing over but I hold up my hand, silently telling them to stop and they obey, listening quietly.

Nothing happens for a few minutes and I hear some of the men mutter amongst themselves, shuffling on their feet.

Then we hear it.

A distant noise, created by what would be _a lot_of people, a hollering I've only heard once.

The war cries of the natives we'd mostly driven out. But there was always some left behind, always wanting to take back their land.

Mr Pierce rushes over to me and I explain the situation to him. He barks out his orders and everybody gets in to some kind of formation, securing the side of the ranch we heard them coming from.

As the shouts drew closer, I sent a group of seven men to the other side of the ranch, in case the Indians had tried to trick us and only sent a few this side, and the rest to attack the other side. They nodded and took off to where I told them, guarding the ranch from every angle. We needed every piece of the defence we could get, and I wasn't willing to take any chances.

Indians were crazy bastards.

Quinn and I had found that out when we'd watched them from a distance. They smoked a pipe and did some sort of crazy dance, then dispersed. We'd looked each other with raised eyebrows before riding off again, never wanting to come face to face with such a crazy group of people.

But of course, we did. Because bad luck followed us like a bad smell and we could do nothing about it.

Brittany was suddenly back at my side, her hand resting on my arm as it tensed with the grip I had holding my rifle. I smiled briefly at her before moving to stand in front of her, protecting her even if it meant something sharp connecting with my face. I'd said it before and I will carry on saying it – I would do anything to protect Brittany Pierce.

"Be careful," she whispers in my ear. Then the attackers are crashing through the trees some distance away from the ranch and I shout at the men to start shooting. Mr Pierce was on the right side of the entrance to the ranch, and I was on the left with Brittany, so we automatically took charge of the men closest to us. Mr Pierce shouted the order straight after me and we saw the dark skinned warriors fall to the ground as the bullets pierced their skin, the feathers from their headbands floating up into the hazy air.

The Pierce's ranch is quite a big ranch, as properties go. Quite a few people live here, and I'd guess about thirty men are fighting for us right now.

But thirty men couldn't hold back wave after wave of Indians as they swarmed down on us.

When the first couple of bodies start to fall, it doesn't faze me. I just keep shooting, sending bullets into the chests of as many Indians as possible.

When about ten of our men have fallen and Mr Chang is sitting against one of the huts away from the attack, an arrow embedded deep in his leg, I look over at Mr Pierce when he yells at everyone to fall back, sounding completely desperate.

"You need to go," I whisper to Brittany, as she reloads her rifle.

"I'm not leavin' you, San," she steadies her aim, sending a bullet into the stomach of an Indian who was just about to cut through one of the worker's heads. "I don't care what happens, I ain't leavin' your side."

I allow myself a small smile at that, as I train my own gun on another attacker. "I know, babe," I pull the trigger, "but I don't know what's gonna happen and I don't want you to get hurt." I cast a quick glance at her as I reload the weapon. "Please," I whisper desperately.

"Five more minutes," she counters and I sigh, nodding, knowing that's the best I'm gonna get. She takes another shot and I see two men of ours go down, arrows stuck fast in their chests.

The Indians look like they're coming close to running out of arrows because most of them are running, whooping and hollering and waving their tomahawks in the air, brandishing knives and other sharp weapons. They hit the ground, melee weapons becoming no match for a gun. We're gaining the advantage as they run out of arrows, and I see the grim determination flash in Mr Pierce's eyes.

I reload again, the bandolier strapped across my chest coming in _really _useful. I have a lot more ammo than the rest of the men, which is probably a good thing because I'm the most handy with a gun.

While they were okay, they didn't have the experience or 'training' like I had.

Another arrow flies through the air and hits someone in the leg who releases a gruff cry but carries on shooting, attempting to block the pain out. I automatically respect him for it, and if we survive this I make a mental note to buy him a drink.

We're down to about half of our men now and a few minutes pass before I tell Brittany to go to the house. She sighs but sees the determination in my eyes and nods. "I'll spot with a sniper," she tells me as she turns. "Dad's got an old Rolling Block that I could use." She heads in the direction of her home when I hear an arrow whizz past my face.

And bury itself deep into Brittany.


	24. Family

**I own nothing but the storyline.  
I'm loving the reactions about this cliffhanger. Remind me to do those more often ;)  
****Flashbacks are in _Italics_**

"…but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen".

Miss Jones bows her head as she finishes the Lord's prayer, the rest of us muttering a quiet "Amen" after her. I fight the tears that threaten to spill over and close my eyes, trying to steady my breathing.

I'd sobbed violently in private. Nothing had hit me this hard before and I was just starting to form the feeling of being in a family when it was ripped away from me.

Even Mr Pierce, the strong man he was, had been heard weeping a few times. Muttering phrases over and over, mumbling "so young" and "full life ahead" and it started a fresh wave of tears and emotion in me.

I hear crying next to me and I look over at Tina Chang, who's not holding back the tears that flow freely down her face. She clutches her daughter tightly in her arms and looks back at me, trying her best to force a watery smile. She fails and starts sobbing again, whispering an "I'm sorry" over to me that makes the bile rise in my throat again.

I grimace as I force it down, wanting nothing more than to reverse the last moments of the fight. The last moments when our world came crashing down.

_"Brittany!" I cry out as I see her get hit, the arrow sticking out of her front._

_She falls forward and I rush to catch her, careful not to hurt the wound any more than it was already. "Santana," Brittany whispers and I sigh in relief as she's still alive._

_Still with me._

_"Shh," I whisper as I pick her up gently and carry her away from the fight that still rages on behind me. I know I'm needed there but I wasn't going to leave Brittany. She needed me next to her side and that's exactly where I would be._

_"Don't go," she whispers, tears forming in her eyes as I lie her gently on her back. Just before the arrow hit her, she'd turned back to say something to me. What she was going to say, I'd never know. The arrow was sticking out of the front of her shoulder and I could see the blood pooling, seeping through her shirt._

_"I'm right here, baby," I whisper back, clutching her hand and bringing it up to my face to kiss it gently. "I'm not gonna leave you, okay?"_

"We commit to the ground today those that had fallen bravely in battle," Miss Jones continues, and looks up sadly, giving me what I think is supposed to be a reassuring smile. "Both men and women died that day, and for their commitment to this ranch they will be honoured and remembered."

The unspilled tears are finally shed as she starts listing the names of the dead.

Miss Jones nods to two of her helpers who lay a single flower on each grave. They were laid to rest on the west edge of the ranch, a small memorial graveyard in honour of their bravery. Mr Pierce said the dead should have somewhere good to rest, especially when they meant so much to us.

Every person who died that day meant a lot to us.

It just so happened that one person meant more to me personally than the others.

_"I'm gonna carry you now, okay, Britt?" I whisper and she nods, barely. "It might sting but we need to get you to Mr Hummel's, okay?"_

_She nods deliriously and slurs her words when she talks. "I'm so tired, San?"_

_"Stay awake, please," my voice sounds desperate and I know it, but I don't care. Brittany is the most important thing that's ever happened to me and I was going to fight to keep her with me for as long as I could. I gently pick her up and rush over to the doctor's, travelling as fast as I can without causing more pain to Brittany. "Almost there, Britt."_

_I hear the sounds of the fight start to quieten down, less shots being fired and less whooping from the Indians. I hoped that meant we were winning, that the Indians were all dying or dead._

_"I don't tell you enough how beautiful you are," Brittany smiles sadly with her eyes closed and I feel the tears well up in my eyes. "I should've done, when I had the chance."_

_"You're not dead yet, Brittany."_

_"Not yet," her eyes flutter open slowly and it breaks my heart to see the tears in them. Her eyes are so brightly blue my breath still catches in my throat, despite the situation. "I've never known a physical pain like this, Santana."_

With the small service over, Miss Jones comes over to stand next to me as I watch the flowers being laid down on the mounds. "I know you were all close," she says quietly and I nod dumbly as I stare at the grave. "Maybe now we can find some peace in ourselves that they're with God." She smiles, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "You know where to find me if you ever want to talk, Miss Booker."

"Much obliged, Miss Jones," I whisper and she nods, squeezing my shoulder again before walking off.

I make eye contact with Mr Pierce and immediately regret it as I see his eyes are red and sore from all the crying, a grimace across his face as he stares at the same grave I was staring at a few moments ago.

I sigh at the sight, not able to make conversation with Brittany's father. Not sure if I could even speak to the man at such a time.

I frown as I look back down at the simple headstone. In those last few minutes, everything had changed.

_I place Brittany gently on the ground again as I cry out for Mr Hummel, as soon as we're near enough his hut that he'll hear me and rush out._

_He does exactly that. He takes one look at Brittany and the arrow embedded in her body and runs back into his shop, re-emerging a few minutes later with some supplies to help Brittany._

_I trusted the man. I hope he knows what he's doing._

_I move out the way and let him work silently as I stare at Brittany, committing every flawless part of her to memory. I couldn't lose this girl. I wouldn't._

_She lets out a gasp of pain as Mr Hummel sets about retracting the arrowhead from her skin and I'm instantly at her side again, clutching her hand in mine and whispering to her that she'll be okay._

_She _had to be okay.

_My eyes flicker down to where Mr Hummel's hands are working on the wound, his fingers bloody from where he'd dug into the flesh to retrieve the arrowhead. "She's lucky it wasn't barbed," he says quietly and I nod, because that would've been a lot messier._

_"Is she gonna be okay?" I whisper._

_He looks up at me grimly, moments from saying something. But his eyes flicker past me and a look of horror flashes across his face as he sees what or whoever was behind me._

I see the door shut to the Changs' residence and figure that privacy is probably needed. I completely understood that. I wanted my privacy.

But more than that I wanted the beautiful blonde in my arms.

Everyone else begins to clear off until it's just me and a few others in the memorial cemetery. I just can't tear my eyes away from the name etched onto the stone.

I feel someone come up behind me and I know who it is, but I still can't turn away. I'm not sure I'm able to.

_I whip my head around to where Mr Hummel is staring and see an Indian straggler, who had broken off from the main group. To pick out ranchers who were mostly alone._

_Like us._

_I don't have the time to pull out my gun and shoot him, and he's drawing back his arrow to shoot when everything happens so quickly._

_A body lunges into front of the arrow that's hurtling towards us at the same time as someone else from off my right shoots the Indian, his body crumpling to the ground._

_Whoever jumped in front of us lets out a cry of pain as I hear the _thud _of the arrow connecting with his chest, and the silence. The body hits the floor hard and Mr Hummel leaves Brittany's clear wound to check out the new casualty._

_I'm no doctor, but it was obvious to me the man was dead._

_Mr Hummel carefully rolls the body over until it's lying supine and I feel the lump in my throat as I recognise the face._

"Hey," Brittany slides her hand into mine and whispers in my ear as she looks at the same grave. "We should go," she says quietly and I nod, even though my feet won't allow me to move.

People would want to come and mourn their dead in private soon, without the business of the funeral and memorial.

"He was so brave," I whisper out and I hear her sniffle slightly beside me, seeing her nod slowly.

"He was," she breathes out, and huddles into my side more, her tears wetting the shoulder of my sleeve. I didn't care. I was just happy Brittany was alive, and standing next to me. That I could feel her, alive and breathing, beautiful as ever.

The headstone is a light grey with black lettering, which states _**Gone But Not Forgotten**_ and the dates _**1855 – 1878. **_But what makes the tears flood back into my eyes again is the name that stood out grandly at the top of the stone.

_**Mike Chang**_.

"Let's go home," Brittany whispers and I nod, allowing me to guide her back to her house. Home was definitely wherever Brittany was.

Mr Pierce shoots me a sad smile as walk past. The Changs meant a lot to him, since he rescued them all those years ago and it was as if he'd lost a son, to him. That's how he'd explained it when I'd heard him talking to Brittany.

We were all a family here.

But families get torn apart, and this one was no exception.


	25. For Her To Know

**Oh my goodness please don't say you all hate me after that! At least Brittany's alive, right? ...Right?  
I own nothing but the storyline and Susan!**

It had been two weeks since the memorial, and things were slowly getting back to normal. Mr Pierce had hired new ranchers a couple of days ago, and we were now back to a normal number of folk living on the ranch.

The wounds still weren't healed and while I'm sure I'm all cried out, every time we walked past the Changs', there was a chorus of wailing between mother and daughter.

To lose a husband and the father to her child that day, I had no idea what she was going through.

I hope I never had to go through something like that.

"You're doin' real well," Brittany interrupts my thought processes as she looks at the paper in front of me." She nods, as is satisfied and relaxes back into her normal sitting position. "Your writin's a lot better that it was."

I smile up at the praise. "Thank you," I whisper, feeling a bit embarrassed.

She smiles back and plants a kiss on my cheek before giving me a sheet of paper with about fifty words on. "You're doin' well," she repeats as she looks at the paper. "I was thinkin', if you felt comfortable enough, that we could do a test on these words?" My eyes widen at the amount of words that are written down but she hurries on. "They're ones you know already, Santana. You can spell and write them, I just wanna see how much you can remember."

"Okay," I trust her judgement because in a matter of weeks I'm writing quite well and I only have Brittany's patience and her teaching skills to thank. "You know, you could totally be an educator, Britt."

She laughs quietly. "I'm only teachin' you how to write, San. I don't think I could handle a whole school of children."

"They're makin' some in the East," I tell her. Schools were a new thing but they were becoming big. "I'd be willin' to bet your brother could get you a job."

"Maybe," she nods. "What kinda job would you like?"

"I'm happy here on the ranch," I tell her and it's the truth. We went through heartbreaks but we got through them together. I couldn't imagine a life without them. Especially without Brittany.

"You never had ambitions?"

"Not as big as yours. I never had the time to think about it."

"But if you could…" She trails off, drawing randomly on the top of her paper.

"Somethin' to do with music, I guess," I shrug because I was a bit embarrassed by the job that really did intrigue me. "I'm handy with a guitar, I got taught by a girl in the gang. And I guess I can sing pretty decent."

"You _guess_you can sing?" She looks at me incredulously. "Santana, you're the best singer I ever heard. You could make a livin' off that voice. Is that the only career you'd want, though?"

I bite my lip and look down. "When I was younger," I start, doodling on my own paper. "I'd heard about these new careers. These lawyers," she nods and I purse my lips slightly. "The thought always intrigued me, you know? I could be savin' the people, and not be puttin' a bullet in anyone." I shrug again, "but that all changed with what happened on the ranch."

She scoots over to me closer, wrapping an arm around me. "You could still do it, San," she tells me and I smile wryly, because the chances of it happening are really quite slim. "I believe in you," she whispers and my heart flutters because that's the first time I've _ever_heard someone say that to me. "We could go live in the east, in a big house. You bein' a lawyer and me bein' an actress," she sighs wistfully. "We'd live happily, and you could be puttin' away those bandits for good."

I kiss her softly and she smiles, the electrical lights from outside making her pupils glow with the same orange light. "When did you get so smart?" I ask quietly, and she blushes shyly before leaning in, capturing my lips in a kiss. When we pull back I lean my forehead against hers. "I'm so glad you're okay," I tell her, and I think I've told her this every day since it happened. "I owe Mr Hummel so much."

"He's a wonderful man," she agrees.

The arrow that hit Brittany had ripped her deltoid muscle and the flesh surrounding it, but she was lucky as it came nowhere close to any internal organs. It wasn't yet completely healed, and I could tell a nasty scar would be formed there, but it didn't make her any less beautiful. If anything, it made her look more cultivated.

She would never be anything but beautiful in my eyes.

"You need to learn these," she points to the list of words. "I'm gonna give you until Sunday, is that enough time?"

I nod. Today was Tuesday so I'd have a while to learn these. I went over my writing and reading every night, anyway. I'd just have to focus on these more than random words. "That's fine," I tell her and she smiles, looking pleased.

"You're beautiful, you know," she whispers as she looks at me. "When I'd been hit, and I said that I don't tell you that enough…"

"Brittany, don't," I say quietly, because I hate to be reminded how close this woman was to death. It's not something I ever want to happen again.

"No, San, I just, I don't tell you," she pauses and smiles sheepishly. "Enough, that is. You are beautiful."

I feel the heat rise in my cheeks at her words. Brittany could make me feel like the most beautiful woman on the Earth with just one sentence. "So are you, Brittany," her smile broadens and I feel my own grin spread across my face. "You're perfect."

She blushes and looks down at her lap. "I dunno about perfect, San."

"You are," I kiss her forehead and take her hands in mine. "If you can't see it, at least accept that you're perfect to me."

Her face reddens even more. "Okay," she nods a little and her blue eyes are on mine as she smiles brightly. "You're too sweet."

"Only for you," I whisper before leaning in for another kiss.

Brittany was the only person I'd ever felt like this for.

* * *

"Mornin', Mr Pierce," I wave lightly as I walk past him. It's the morning after and Brittany had spent the rest of the night teaching me new words and going over the old ones. I was getting to be quite good at this writing thing.

"Howdy, Miss Booker," he smiles tiredly. The man had been going through a lot lately. He'd had to put off the business deal since the Indian's attacked, because business was bad and he needed to hire more workers for the ranch. "You off to find my daughter?"

"Yes, sir," I return his smile and take off my hat. "Any idea where she is?"

"I'll give you three guesses," we share a small laugh as he nods in the direction of the corral. "Been up a fair few hours, I think she's done most of her work. Probably yours, too," he scratches his chin and frowns. "You girls have fun, I'm goin' to write a few letters."

"Have a good day, Mr Pierce," I put the hat back on my head and make my way over to the horses. Brittany was riding Mac around the corral, with Sirocco hitched to one of the posts by the front. "Mornin', gorgeous," I smile up at her as she trots over to me.

"We're goin' out," she tells me and I laugh at how commanding she is. "I've done most of the work and what I haven't done should be done tonight anyway, so," she hops down off Mac's back and takes my hand in hers. "Come out on a date with me?"

"Of course," comes out my mouth before I can even think and my nose crinkles at the massive grin that covers my face. "Where we goin'?"

"That's for me to know," she winks and squeezes my hand. "I just need to get cleaned up and I'll meet you here in five minutes, okay?"

She's off again before I can fully compute the sentence and I rest in the shade for a couple of minutes before I see Tina Chang walk past, her baby in a small, wooden pram. She hasn't been out very much since her husband's death, only getting fresh air when she really needed it, or some food.

She noticed me looking at her and sighed, before changing her direction and heading towards me. I swallowed thickly and stood up straight as she came to join me under the shade. "Mornin', Mrs Chang," I offer politely and she smiles, returning the greeting. "How you holdin' up?"

"Awful," she replies honestly, and the light that was once in her eyes has gone. "Every night I'm havin' nightmares, Miss Booker, and every day when he's not there to comfort me I'm sick." She looks down at her baby, who's gurgling quietly in the stroller. "If it weren't for Susan, I don't know what I'd've done."

"Your baby is beautiful, Mrs Chang," I tell her; the little girl's got as much of her hand in her mouth as possible and is happily sucking on it, completely oblivious to the pain that haunted her mother, and the absence of her father. "How old is she, now?"

"Little over four weeks," she smiles down, and I can see the love radiating through her. "She's the best thing that ever happened to me, Miss Booker."

"Best thing that's happened to the ranch, I'm sure. You goin' anywhere nice?"

"Just for a walk around. It gets so hot and stuffy bein' cooped up all day and I've gotta face the music sometime." Tina Chang had been dressing completely in black for two weeks, and seemed determined to continue the trend, despite the beating sun. "Susan needs the fresh air and I think I need some sanity," she smiles sadly. "I'm goin' to be on my way now, Miss Booker. You have a good day."

At that moment I see a flash of blonde behind her and notice Brittany walking back from her house. My mouth opens slightly because she looks breath-taking. She was wearing a light blue button-up shirt, the same colour as her eyes, the top few buttons undone. Her grey jeans were skin-tight and hugged her figure perfectly, and her brown boots matched the brown hat on her head.

She looked amazing.

Tina moved to see what I was looking at, before turning back to look at me, with her eyebrow raised. "Try not to make it so obvious," she says quietly and it's the first genuine smile I've seen from her for a while. "You two girls have a nice day," she looks playful and I smile shyly at her. "I won't breathe a word," she whispers as she walks off, turning to wave to Brittany who smiles at her, waving back.

"What was all that about?" Brittany asks when she reaches me, and it takes me a few seconds to stop staring and form a sentence.

"Nothin', she was just out for a walk and came over to say hi," I'm back to staring and she smirks. "You look amazin'," I breathe out, taking in her figure again as I look her up and down. "I don't think I'm dressed nicely enough."

I was in my own tight, darker jeans and a black button up shirt, with matching boots and my hat. I didn't look nearly as astonishing as Brittany, and I felt like I needed to brush up a bit. "You look beautiful, Santana, and I won't hear nothin' else. You always look gorgeous."

I smile at her words and take her hand as I help her back over the corral to get our horses. "Such chivalry," she laughs. "You comin' with me, then?"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Miss Pierce," I say honestly and she smiles as she mounts Mac the same time I get on Sirocco. "After you, m'lady."

Brittany's laugh rings out as we move out the ranch and she leads us towards our date. Brittany Pierce truly was a beautiful woman, both inside and out.

**So we're back to fluff... I did say this was gonna be like a rollercoaster. I said that to someone, anyway.  
Probably myself... Hmm.**


	26. Anything's Possible

**Okay I know I left you hanging over the weekend but it's just been so stressful, I haven't had time to even consider writing and I was in a bad mood anyway so writing fluff would have been impossible. So for that I'm really, really sorry.  
With that said I've written a couple more and I think this chapter will make up for the delay.  
Love you all!  
**

"We're gonna be too early," she tells me as she slows to a stop near some green fields. "You mind if we rest up for a bit here?"

"No, Ma'am," I smile as I dismount, helping her off Mac. "This is your day babe, I ain't gonna say nothin'."

"How sweet of you," we guide our horses over to a more secluded part of the field and sit on the grass there. I stroked my hands over it. We didn't have this type of lush grass near where we lived. "It sure is a nice day," she leans back and looks up at the sky. "The clouds are pretty."

"Why would I look at the clouds when I have somethin' even more pretty sittin' in front of me?" I smile big at her when she turns to look at me, raising her eyebrow. She laughs at how dorky I look and points up at the clouds. "I used to watch them when I was young," she sighs as she tilts her head towards them, "clouds can come in any shape, and you see things in them."

With her head tilted upwards, the sun makes her blonde hair glow as she bathes in the light and my breath catches in my throat. I lie down fully next to her, my hands behind my head as I squint up at the clouds. Brittany looks down at me before smiling, coming to lie down with her head on my chest, her fingers trailing along my thigh.

"What kinda shapes?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Anythin', really. They just form and disappear within moments. Never knew why."

"The Earth's always turnin', Brittany," I close my eyes briefly, giving them some rest from the beating sun. "That's why they move."

"See, you are smart," she giggles as I poke her in the side. "That one, up there," she points and I follow her finger with my eyes. "That one looks like a cat. You see it's ears?"

I tilt my head and squint, and I see it; it definitely looks like a cat, just without whiskers. "Oh, yeah. That's pretty good." I look across the clouds and point to one that looks in the shape of a dragon. "You see that dragon?"

She nods and laughs. "Trust you to pick out somethin' dangerous."

"My bad," she laughs again and I smile at the sound. "Oh, that one there looks like a face," I point in another direction and see her head turn. "The nose is poking out… there and the eyes are a bit uneven."

"I don't see it!"

"It's right there!" I laugh and point harder, for some reason. It doesn't help. "Look, the mouth is that gap at the bottom. It's a face on it's side."

She leans up, as if trying to get closer to the sky and tilts her head. "I still don't see it! Are you sure you're not just tryin' to fool me?"

"Now why would I do that?" I smile as she turns to look at me and frowns, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "You look so cute," I tell her and she turns fully, one hand on the other side of my body as she hovers over me.

"You're lyin' to me, ain't you?" She narrows her eyes but I can tell she's only joking by the smile playing on her lips. "I knew you were havin' me on."

"I'm not!" I protest, because I really saw a face in the clouds. I look up past her and it's slowly disappearing as the clouds move. "It was there, I promise."

"Hmm," she brings up her leg to the other side of my body, so she's straddling me. "I don't quite believe you, Miss Lopez."

"Would I lie to you?" I smile up at her instantly and feel her fingers slide down to my sides. "Don't you dare."

She grins down devilishly at me before assaulting me with tickles and I squirm underneath her, not able to get her off me as she doesn't let up. "Admit that you were havin' me on."

"I wasn't!" I protest before falling into giggles again. "Brittany, baby…" I gasp out that I can't breathe and she stops, but keeps her fingers at my side. "I wasn't," I tell her seriously and she nods, relaxing her hands. I use that as an advantage to flip us over so she's lying on her back and I'm on top of her. I lower my face down to hers and grin slowly. "So, you like ticklin'?"

"San," she whines and I laugh at how childish she sounds. "Please, don't."

"Don't what?" I ask, looking innocent as I lightly trail my fingers up and down the curve of her waist. "You mean this?" At the last word I add some pressure, just enough to make her squirm lightly.

"You know damn well," she raises an eyebrow up at me and smirks. "If you tickle me, you're not getting' any kisses." My hands vanish instantly from her sides and she looks incredibly smug as a hand slides around the back of my head, threading through my head. "Good," she whispers as she pulls me into a kiss. "I don't know if I could've held onto that threat," she tells me quietly when I pull back.

"Not with me lookin' as sexy as I do," I smirk and she nods.

"I completely agree," she brings her hand round to caress my face gently, her thumb sliding across my full lips. "You are so beautiful, Santana."

I bite my lip and smile shyly as she stares at me. "I believe you're gawpin', Miss Pierce," I whisper and she smiles.

"I believe I am, and with good reason." She sighs, "I don't know what good I ever did to deserve someone as beautiful as you. I must've been an angel in a previous life."

"I believe you were, Brittany," I tell her honestly. "You're beautiful enough, and you're a good person."

"You're making me blush," she whispers. "I don't know how you make me feel like this, Santana."

"Me neither, but I'm not gonna question it." Brittany was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I wasn't going to debate why or how. I just wanted to live my life with her, and make her happy, and I'd be happy. There was no point questioning such things.

"Good," I lean down and kiss her, the kiss becoming deeper than it did before. "I love you, Santana."

I hear my blood rushing in my head at the four words she just whispered as she pulled away from the kiss and my breath catches in my throat. Did she just? Or am I hearing – hoping for – things?

I look down at her, and she's looking up at me, with a mixture of anxiety and expectancy. Her blue eyes are bright and beautiful. _She_is bright and beautiful. Brittany is everything that is good in this world and this angel beneath me loves the devil that is me.

"I love you, too, Brittany," I breathe out and I feel the weight lifting off my shoulders as the words fall from my lips that I've been meaning to say for so long, but never had the guts to. "I love you more than I thought was possible."

Brittany smiles up at me and it melts my heart at how happy she looks. "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." Her hands comes up to brush a loose hair behind my ear. "All I know about you and I is that, because of that, I think anythin's possible."

I lean down and brush my lips against hers, pouring every emotion I'm feeling into the kiss. "You're amazin', Britt," I breathe out, kissing her lightly on the end of her nose. "I fall for you harder every day."

"I've already fallen," she whispers and my heart swells as she pulls me down into another kiss.

This was the best day of my life.

And it was just getting started.


	27. Serenity

**We're back to at least one a day seeing as I fell way behind over the weekend, but I'm getting there!  
Thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites, guys!  
As always, I own nothing but the storyline.**

"Tyler sent us a telegram," Brittany smiles at me as I look around the place in awe. "He said these types of businesses are just startin' up, but they could be real big in a year or two." She takes a bite out of the salad on her plate. "Do you like it?"

Do I _like _it?

Brittany and I had rode out to a far out city, not quite as far as where her brother worked but more posh than the usual desert I was used to. The town itself was clean and big, and full of bustling city-types. Brownstone had been around for a while apparently, and these kinds of places were quickly uprooting ranches and making new towns.

"It's beautiful, Britt," I answer quietly. She'd taken us somewhere to eat, and I think she'd called it a restaurant. I didn't even know if that was an English word, but Brittany had told me Tyler had said it was European. Whatever it was, it was classy.

"I wasn't sure if you would," she shrugs lightly and takes a bite out of some meat. "It's so different to what we both know, and I ain't never been to a place like this, but Tyler made it sound so nice."

"It _is_nice," I lean across the table and briefly place my hand over the top of hers. "It's perfect." We share a smile as my hand retreats from hers and I eat the food on my plate. It's got some fancy sauce on that I'm not sure I like but I eat it anyway, because I've never had food like this before. "But I'm gonna have to insist on payin'."

"Oh, no, you're not," she laughs. "This is my treat and you're gonna sit there and be polite about me payin', you hear?" She waves her fork at me and smiles playfully. "Besides this ain't the only thing I got planned."

"Oh, really?" I thought this was the whole date. I would've been happy with this as the whole date, but Brittany was smiling happily and I knew something even better was on the cards. "I'd ask but I know you ain't gonna tell me anyway."

"You're learnin'," she laughs, and that's a sound I'll never get tired of hearing. "My father's had some money because of all these business transactions, and he gave me a share of it. I figure what better way to spend it then take my girl on a fancy date?"

I smile at that as her words hit me. "Your girl?"

She blushes and looks down at her plate, obviously not even aware that she had said it. "Well, I uh, I had assumed anyway, and you know because of _us_and all the kissin' I'd just…" She looks back up at me, and while her cheeks are still burning she smiles. "Do you wanna be?"

"I already am, Britt," I smile as her eyes soften, "I always have been, in here." I place my own hand over my chest, over my heart and it's hard not to melt at her smile. "I just guess now it's official?"

"It has been since that first kiss," she says quietly, still smiling and I don't ever want to see Brittany anything but happy. "Has been since I first laid eyes on you," I can tell she's genuine because I can _feel _the affection in her voice.

"I'm glad it was like that for you, as well."

We finish our meals and we leave the ridiculously big restaurant and it's fancy indoor plants, while Brittany leaves extra money than was printed in big letters on the bill. I look at her curiously and she shrugs, "Tyler said it's courteous, to leave a 'tip'. For their service, for bein' so nice and takin' care of us."

I nod silently, as she moves to the side to allow me through the door first. "Why, thank you Ma'am," I joke and she laughs. It's starting to get dark out but she said she had somewhere else to show me on our date. "So where you takin' me now?" I ask as we unhitch our horses and start walking.

The roads here were paved and suitable for automobiles, I think they called them. Metal boxes on four wheels that churned out some foul smelling fumes, the rattling of the mechanics not letting up as they rolled past us. I coughed as the fumes hit me. I was just getting used to this new world. I'd be happy with a horse over those things, any day. Brittany was just about to answer when I hear a few cat calls come from the other side of the street, and I look up to see a group of three men leering over at us.

"Hey lady!" One of them shouts and I roll my eyes as Brittany looks over at them, being as polite as ever. "Do you have some Texan in you?"

Brittany looks confused, and shakes her head at the men. Answering the question or just astonishment at how rude they were being, I didn't know.

"Do you want some?" He shouted, before falling into laughter with his friends as they hit him on the shoulder and guffawed at the joke.

I grit my teeth and seethed. If they said one more word…

"We have to be on our way now, ladies," another one called, as if we were actually having a conversation with them. "But hey, Blondie, I'll tell you where I live, come-a-callin' when you need a few bucks."

I thrust the reins to Sirocco in Brittany's hands and before I could fully process what I was doing I was running across the street towards the guys. "This one sure is eager," I hear one of laugh say but I cut it short with a punch to his throat. He slumps to the floor after the surprise attack, crying like a baby.

"Oh, shit!" The other two men drop into fighting stances and I take the one out, sweeping his legs as he lands hand face first on the pavement below him. "You protectin' your ladyfriend, Miss?" He pulls a knife out of a sheath strapped to his leg. "She just needs a good man to show her what she's missin' and she won't want a dirty bitch like you anymore," he sneers as he waves the knife at me teasingly. "Just needs a man to be _in _her and she won't want no ugly fuck like you."

"Do you _know_who I am?" I hiss at him as I watch the knife, waiting for when he strikes. "I could put a fuckin' bullet in your skull before your single brain cell could process it, you dumb fuck."

"You're just mad 'cause Blondie wants me, and not you," he smirks and I seriously wonder how on Earth he came to that conclusion. "I'd tell ya to give her my address like I said but I'm about to kill you," he lunges forward with the knife and I dodge it. He's too big and slow to be any sort of challenge. Too clumsy with the weapon.

I grab the bottom of his hand and twist it until he's forced to drop the knife and give him a hard kick between the legs. "You're lucky that's the only punishment I'm givin' ya, Mister."

He groans and sinks to his knees, a tear rolling down his cheek. I crack my neck and try to calm down before turning and walking towards Brittany, who's looking at me smiling slightly, but with a frown on her face.

I'd gathered something of an audience as a small, scattered round of applause sounded before people went on their way, a lot of them presumably heading to the nearest bar. I hear the sound of a man laugh, and the words "If he needed a knife to best a woman he had no hope in the first place, dear" and that makes me smile, because the old lady that said them had got it right.

I walk to Brittany, taking the reins to Sirocco again, not really looking at her in the eye.

"You didn't have to do that," she says quietly but she sounds a little amused and I look up at her sheepishly. "We could've just ignored them."

"They were disrespectin' you, Britt. He deserved it," I shrug. "Anybody that talks to you like that deserves to get beat down."

"I'm startin' to get an image of what you were like all those years ago, Santana," she says quietly and I frown, not proud of what I'd done while running with the gang.

"When I was with Quinn, we would've done a lot worse, Britt." Truth was we'd hogtied, tarred and feathered, tortured or just shot those types of men. They never stood a chance against us and we tried to make it as unpleasant as possible for the bastards. "I guess the part of me that likes protectin' my friends never left me when the other parts did."

"And I'm sorta glad of that," she smiles, taking my hand as we walk to our next destination. "It was hella amusin', Santana."

"I aim to please," I laugh as we stop short in front of a tall, gleaming white building. "We're here?"

"We're here," she hitches Mac to an inside hitching post next to the building and I do the same with Sirocco. A man dressed in a red suit and matching hat takes note of our horses, sliding a tag with a number on it round their necks and giving me and Brittany cards with the same numbers on. "Thank you kindly, sir." He nods and smiles, bidding us goodnight.

"What is this place?"

"This," Brittany stops and smiles up at the building, "is _Serenity._" She takes my hands and walks me into the brilliant white building, smiling at my dumbstruck expression. "It's where we'll be stayin' for the night."


	28. Looking Cute

**Okay I know I've been slacking please don't hurt me. But I'm back now and I'm sort of catching up on sleep again and everything's pretty good.  
Oh and can I just say I got 3 B's in my A Levels which is like, kinda big news? So that stress is gone and I'm back to writing full time!  
This one is sort of a two-parter.**

**As usual I own nothing but the plot!**

I let out a low whistle as Brittany opens the door, stepping through into our room and allowing me to enter before shutting and locking the door behind us. "I ain't never seen a place so grand," my fingers skim across some fancy stonework as I walk around the spacious room slowly. "How did you afford this?"

Brittany shrugs, "I told you, father had some spare cash."

"Jesus, how much spare cash does a man have just lying around for this kinda thing?" I shake my head but smile, "I ain't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, though. Your father is a good man."

She nods, "the best." She chews lightly on a fingernail as she frowns. "I know we ain't got no clothes other than the ones we're wearin', but the manager said when I sent the telegram that we can use some spare ones they got here for the night, if you like."

"I'm not gonna say no to that," I pull off my boots as Brittany opens a closet, pulling out some nice nightclothes for us to wear. I raise an eyebrow, never having seen anything of the like. "Are those even wearable?"

She laughs as she holds them up, scrutinising the clothing. "Apparently. Some form of nightdress, they called it a camisole," she shrugs. "They sure keep usin' some fancy words round here."

"Different world," I agree and she nods, unbuttoning her shirt before folding it neatly and placing it in the cupboard where she found the nightdresses. I swallow hard as I try not to stare but it proves difficult. Brittany's body is beautiful, and in my opinion, the scar in her shoulder adds beauty and character rather than takes it away.

I blink and she's wearing the dress, her jeans and boots also carefully put into the closet. I must've spaced looking at her because she's giving me a funny look and I shrug. "Can you blame me?"

She laughs and blushes, throwing me my own dress and insisting on me getting changed. "It's late anyway and I didn't have any other plans to go out tonight." We hear some distant cheering, from what I presume to be the saloon in this town, and she pulls a face. "I ain't appreciative of bein' leered at anyway, no matter how amusin' it is to see you beat them down."

I laugh at that, flexing my muscles playfully. "They went after my woman, they had to face the consequences."

"I'm just surprised you weren't stopped, and I swear I even saw an officer watchin'."

"Maybe they're known for bein' the town idiots," I shrug as I start to unbutton my own shirt. "People probably would've paid to see them get their asses handed to them if that were the case. And besides," I pull the shirt down off my arms and toss it onto the floor next to me, "They didn't know I was fightin' for your honour. They probably just assumed I was pissed at them for ruinin' my night."

Brittany tuts as she walks over the room and picks up the crumpled shirt off the floor. "I guess," she smooths the shirt down before folding it neatly, walking over to place it next to hers in the closet. "I don't know how people would react, in all honesty."

"Tina knows," I say quietly and I see Brittany's mouth fall open in shock. I rush over to her, taking her hands in mine and looking at her seriously. "She said she wouldn't breathe a word, Britt, and I believe her."

Brittany nods but takes in a shaky breath. "Anyone else?"

I shake my head. "I'm presumin' Kurt because of what happened in Sheridan but he's not in any position to say anythin'," I refer to his relationship with Dave and Brittany nods understandingly. "Besides, I think the two of them are genuinely happy for us, first time I'd see Mrs Chang smile since…" I trail off and we sigh simultaneously, still not fully prepared when the memory of Mike's death hits us.

"He would've been such a good father," she whispers and I sigh again, leaning up on my toes slightly to press a kiss to Brittany's forehead. "I could see it in him, ever since Tina announced the pregnancy that they were to be amazin' parents."

"Tina still has that chance," I whisper back. "Mike may be gone but Tina and Susan still have their whole lives ahead of them. We can't write them off, Britt."

"You can't write at all," a small smile quirks her lips and mine reflects hers. Whenever Brittany smiles, I smile. It's a natural reaction. "I know, though. I know but Mike was my best friend and there's still a part of me that feels empty."

"There's that hollow bit in all of us now, Brittany. Which is why we gotta stick together, you hear?" I gently tilt her chin up to look at me and smile comfortingly. "You, me, Tina and Susan, Mr Hummel, Miss Jones, everyone on your father's ranch, we're family."

"You really think that?" She smiles and she looks so damn cute it makes my heart melt a little.

"I know that, Brittany. I've known it for a while." I place a small kiss on her cheek before going back to getting undressed before putting on the dress.

"Well, ain't you a cutie," Brittany laughs as I send her a dark look. I had never been in anything this feminine and I wasn't used to it. Brittany laughing didn't help and I frown as a pout forms on my lips. "Oh no, sweetie, you look beautiful," she takes my hands in hers, kissing the backs of each one. "You always do."

I'm glad of my darker skin, because blushes don't show up as prominently as they do on Brittany's fair skin. I shush her quietly and she laughs again, stooping slightly to give me a kiss on the tip of my nose. "You are a beautiful woman, Miss Santana Lopez."

"I ain't been so good at showin' it if that's the case." Life hadn't been a bed of roses for me and I hadn't reacted too well to being alone in the big, bad world. Well, almost alone. "But I hope I'm makin' up for it now."

"You're more than makin' up for it, sweetheart." She threads her hands through my hair and I close my eyes at the sensation, feeling completely at ease. "You don't know how much you help, but you're the best addition we've ever had. Father's determined to protect you like a daughter."

"A daughter? Ain't that kind of wrong?" I frown and she smiles a little.

"Just means he'll love you even more when we tell him about… us."

"You were plannin' on tellin' him soon?" The statement rocks me a little bit and I hadn't thought about proclaiming my love for Brittany any time soon. Not when I knew how people would take to it; same sex couples weren't exactly welcomed with open arms in our time. I wasn't sure it would ever really be embraced.

"Maybe not for a while, but someday," Brittany kisses me lightly on the lips, "I want to be able to show off the world this beautiful lady on my arm."

"Who's ass do I have to kick?" I smile to show I'm joking and she laughs quietly.

"You're the only one for me, Santana."

"You're my world, Britt. I love you," I whisper and feel the tug at my heart as she whispers the words back.

"I love you too, darlin'. And you really do look cute in that dress."

**Oh and I hit my 100th review! So thank you for every beautiful review you leave, the follows and the favourites.  
It all means so much.**


	29. Looking Sexy

**Part two! It is so hard to write fluff when you're in a total anti-fluff mood. I hope I did it justice, though.  
Apologies for the lateness (again).**

**RATED R**

"Okay," Brittany whispers as her hands ghost down my sides. "You look sexy as _fuck_in this dress."

I giggle and shiver deliciously at the same time as her words have different effects on me. "Not so cute anymore?"

"Definitely not cute," Brittany's blue eyes flash darker as they roam over my body, nothing but the skimpy material covering my skin. "You are all kinds of sexy."

"And you are all kinds of beautiful, Britt," I whisper as I lean down in for a gentle kiss, our lips meshing together perfectly. "I love everythin' about you, and I'm never gonna stop," we part, and I brush the pad of my thumb over her perfect lips, which are slightly damp and parted from the kissing we've been doing. "I could never get tired of bein' with you."

"It's mutual," she says quietly, and I see the honesty shining in her eyes. "I've never felt this way for anyone, San," she leans up and attempts a kiss but falls back and pouts as I lean away.

"I just like lookin' at you," my reason makes her smile, her hands brought up suddenly to cover her face. "Hey," I whisper, trying to pull them apart but she remains strong. "Fine, I'll go sit over there."

As I start to get up, Brittany's hands are instantly on my hips, pulling me back into her. "You're not goin' anywhere," she whispers, her thumbs stroking along the curve of my hips. "This is the best feelin' in the world," she admits quietly and I have to agree. Being pressed into Brittany was definitely a feeling worthy of being defined as divine. We'd been like this for about ten minutes, after a heated kiss led to Brittany lying on the extravagant bed with me hovering over her.

"You are perfect," I bump her nose with mine and she blushes as I kiss her heated cheek.

"Stop," she giggles, and I love that sound. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"Best day I've ever had," I reply honestly. "Those bastards didn't even come close to puttin' a downer on my day, because I had you there with me every second. What more could a girl ask for?" I kiss her lightly but draw back with a frown. "Still think I should pay my half, though."

"But then it wouldn't be a date," she argues and I have to agree with her. "You can pay for the next one."

I do my best to look confused. "There's gonna be a next one?" I pull a face, "awkward."

"Santana Lopez!" She laughs, guiding her hands up to cup the back of my neck. "There will most definitely be a next one and I'm not hearin' anythin' against that."

"Yes, Ma'am," I whisper, closing my eyes at the soothing sensation of her fingers trailing through the small hairs at the nape of my neck. "Anythin' you want."

"I want you," she whispers, and my eyes shoot open at the words, the sensation of her fingers against my skin the only thing keeping me grounded. "Please," she adds and I nod slowly.

"But, Britt…"

"Santana, I took you out on the perfect date, if I do say so myself," she smirks and I laugh, the air around us easing slightly. "And I just took you back to a fancy hotel room after such a perfect date," she trails off and my eyes widen as I consider it.

"Oh."

"Yeah," she laughs, "oh." A hand slips from the back of my neck to trail down my arms. "Now, can I kiss you or are you gonna pull away again?"

"You can kiss me all you like, Britt," I whisper, leaning down to close the gap between us. "I'd never deny you anythin'."

"I'm holdin' you to that," she breathes out, her lips brushing against mine lightly. "I love you, San."

I don't reply with words; instead I choose to show her how much I love her, sending all the love I possess for this woman beneath me in the most heartfelt kiss I've given to date. I steady myself on the bed as Brittany's head falls to the side lightly, exposing her neck to my lips as I trail them down to the base of her throat, licking a path back up, gentle enough to make her squirm, to want more pressure.

Brittany Pierce was so easy to work up when I was hovering over her.

But I didn't want to relent just yet; this was Brittany's first time, it was special. And it was my first time actually making love than having dirty sex and I wanted Brittany to feel the difference she'd caused in me, the love she'd stirred within my heart.

I kiss back up to her lips, content with the sensation there, but Brittany has other plans. Her tongue demands entrance into my mouth within seconds and minutes ago I'd told her I wouldn't deny her a thing, so my mouth opens instantly and my tongue duels with hers. I tentatively bring up a hand, trailing it down her sides, brushing the swell of her breast on its way back down and she arches into my touch slightly, the light touches and small amounts of pressure building up a need in both of us.

"Can I-?" I whisper, tugging slightly at the bottom of her nightdress and she nods, her eyes still closed, her lips still parted lightly. She raises herself up as I pull the camisole up her body, exposing her thighs, her stomach, her chest. My breath hitches as I realise Brittany was _only_wearing her dress and pants, and she's completely exposed from the waist upwards.

She wriggles the rest of the way out of the dress and I pull it over her head completely, throwing it off towards the side. "You're so beautiful," I murmur, my eyes roaming over her body. My fingers trail lightly over the scar on her shoulder. It hadn't healed perfectly, and the angle the arrow had buried into her skin meant it was never going to be a clean stitch, but Mr Hummel had done a good job. Brittany was still perfect, to me.

She cocks her head to the side and smiles up at me, whispering a small thank you for the compliment. I return the smile before dipping back down to kiss her gently on the lips, staying there for a few moments before venturing down, kissing across her collarbones and across her chest, hesitating when I get to the curve of her breast.

Her fingers tangle into my hair, and with that my lips are on her chest, kissing and nipping lightly at the fair skin, kissing everywhere but the sensitive nipples I _know_she wants my lips to be around. I repeat the actions on her other breast, taking pity on her when her squirms start getting desperate. I smile when I hear the moan rumble through her chest as I take it into my mouth, sucking on it gently before pulling back and blowing cold air over the hardened bud.

I hear her gasp out my name at the mixture of sensations and it spurs me on; my teeth tug gently at one nipple then the other, soothing them with my tongue and sucking harder on them until her fingers tighten in my hair and her moans are coming more frequent between laboured breathing. "Fuck, San, that feels so good," she breathes out and her voice is so low and raspy, it sends a small shudder through me at the tone.

I kiss down, reaching her stomach, planting a few kisses on the toned muscles that ripple beneath my lips and to her pant line, licking a path back up between her breasts before kissing her hard on the lips. "The things you to do me, Brittany Pierce," I moan out and she nods, pulling me back down into a deep kiss, her tongue diving instantly into my mouth.

My legs are on either side of her body, so I bring one in between her legs and move until my thigh is pushing into her centre. She gasps at the sudden pressure, her eyes rolling back into her head and the thought hits me then. _She's never been touched like this before._

"Brittany," I whisper, and a part of me is shocked at how husky my own voice sounds. How ridiculously turned on I sound. "Britt, are you sure?"

Her eyes open lazily and she smiles, looking completely adorable despite the situation. "I've never been more sure of anythin' in my life, San," her hands comes up to trail her fingers along my cheek and I smile, tilting my head into the touch. "There's no other place I want to be right now than here, with you, like this."

"I love you, Britt," I nudge her nose with mine before placing a soft kiss there, applying more pressure from my thigh and her eyes close instantly again, her breath hitching as I slowly grind into her. My eyes never leave her face as I continue the ministrations; every little frown, flutter of her eyelids or teeth scraping her lips doesn't go unnoticed and I love that it's me evoking these reactions from her. That it's me being the only one ever to evoke these reactions.

I lean down and kiss her, her lips parting instantly to grant access to my tongue and we share a moan at the sensation, Brittany's tongue against mine being something I never wanted to let go of.

I ease up the pressure from my thigh and her quiet whine at its absence is cut off when I press the heel of my hand there in its place, her breath hitching even more as she releases a long moan when I grind harder into her, my fingers questing further to push lightly against her.

"You're so wet, Britt," my head falls forward and I'm leaning my forehead against hers, my eyes burning deep into hers when they slowly flutter open. "God, I can feel how wet you are through these," my fingers trail to the edge of her pants and dip under, pulling them to snap lightly against her skin.

The movement coats my fingers in her wetness and I look down and moan at the sight of the glistening slickness on the ends of them. "Can I," I breathe out and she laughs quietly, softly enough to not break the moment.

"Yes! Please, San," Brittany pouts up at me and I can't resist kissing her. So I don't. "Don't make me beg."

My breath catches in my throat and I nod, kneeling up so I can slide Brittany's pants down once she's raised her hips off the bed, and tossing it in the same direction as the camisole.

When I turn back, Brittany's completely naked underneath me and a part of me doesn't find it fair that I'm still fully clothed so I slowly take off my own dress before throwing it in vaguely the same direction as Brittany's clothes. I barely have the time to unhook and discard my bra before she's pulling me back down on top of her, kissing me as our bodies fall flush against each other. Her hands are instantly scratching down my back and I moan into the kiss at the sharp sensation.

My hand ghosts down over her chest, pausing at a nipple to pull at it gently, eliciting a small gasp before it carries on downwards, past the soft curls until my fingers are greeted with the wetness gathering there.

"Is this okay?" I whisper, my breath blowing against her ear as my fingers circle gently between her legs and she nods, gasping out a yes as I apply slightly more pressure. "You're so beautiful," I husk out, "and so incredibly hot," I lean lower, to rest on my other elbow instead of the hand, twisting it slightly so my hand falls to her chest, squeezing it lightly.

"Please," she whispers, after a few moments of staying in that position. "San, please," her eyes squeeze shut as her words fall from her mouth. "Just, take me."

I exhale the breath I didn't know I was holding and nod, even though she can't see me. "Britt, open your eyes," I whisper, but her eyes remain closed. "Please, look at me," I coax and suddenly I have blue blazing into my own eyes.

"Okay," she whispers and nods slowly, and she looks as if she's bracing herself because she has the sense to know that this may hurt. "San, I want this," she tells me quietly and I nod, because all I wanted to hear was her reassurance.

My fingers quest downwards and within seconds I'm sliding a single finger into her and she gasps at the intrusion, making me wonder if Brittany's ever even touched herself like this. The thought vanishes, along with any other coherence as I look down at Brittany, her eyebrows knitted together slightly, and her lips parted as she pants. When she's gotten used to the feeling of the finger inside of her, I begin to thrust gently in and out of her and she arches into the touch immediately, and my head falls forward to lean against hers as I process just how tight this woman is, and how good she feels around me.

"This might hurt," I whisper, sliding the finger out to coat another, and she smiles shyly up at me. "You okay?" I question, never remembering being so worried about another person like this.

"Perfect," she whispers, leaning up to kiss me. I feel her smile into the kiss, and I push two fingers into her, swallowing the gasp that comes from her mouth as I slip my tongue into her mouth. I wait again for her to get used to it before I start sliding in and out of her gently, not enough to cause any real pain but I can tell by the look on her face it's uncomfortable. "Stop worryin'," she whispers, even though her eyes are closed, and I chuckle at how well she knows me.

"You look beautiful," I tell her, my fingers beginning to push in more forcefully. "I ain't never seen someone so beautiful," I whisper honestly as I feel her beginning to stretch around me. She nods weakly, her frown deepening as I push deeper. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Santana," her eyes fly open and she stares at me. "Just shut up and make love to me."

Make love.

Something I had _never _done.

But as I continue the rhythm of my fingers, I realise it's what we've been doing since we first laid on this bed. I knew with Brittany it would never be just sex, it was always going to be something much more than that.

It only made sense to make love to the woman I love.

"I love you, Britt-Britt," I whisper and she smiles before I quicken the pace of the thrusting. Her features tighten and I can feel the resistance within her when she bites her lip hard enough to leave a deep dent, but I don't stop because this is what she wants, what we both want and I'm more than honoured Brittany wants me to be her first.

The resistance goes suddenly and Brittany cries out in what seems to be a mixture of pain and pleasure and suddenly she's a whole lot wetter. I don't need to look down to know the extra wetness is from the trickle of blood, but Brittany seems a whole lot tense now and she whispers to me that she's okay, and that she loves me, and to carry on.

I lean down to give her another kiss and quicken my pace, and it doesn't take long for Brittany's breathing to come harder and even more shallow, especially when I grind the heel of my hand into the slick bundle of nerves. Her stomach muscles begin to quiver, her chest pushes harder into my hand as one of her own comes up to snake around the back of my neck, pulling me down into a hard kiss as I feel her walls clench around my fingers. A long, drawn out moan slips from her lips as she comes around my fingers and a sense of pride and love washes over me as I help her ride out her _very first_orgasm, the moans quieting to slight mewlings as the sensation washes over her completely.

I slip my fingers out of her, leaning down to give her a kiss as I wipe them on the back of my own pants, not caring about the stains that would probably occur. I take them off, throwing them in the direction the other clothes before sliding up next to a spent Brittany, cuddling into her side.

"You," she gets out, through uneven breaths, "are amazin'," she turns and kisses me on the forehead. "Give me a couple of minutes," she laughs and I chuckle at how out of breath she is.

"No," I whisper, kissing her gently on the cheek. "No, this was about you."

"And I thank you for that," she giggles, "but it's your turn now."

Brittany must have amazing stamina, growing up on a ranch and being so into dancing because she's suddenly on top of me, kissing down my neck which arches slightly beneath her touch, exposing a wider expanse of skin.

"I've wanted to do this to you since the first day you woke up," she whispers huskily and I moan at the confession. To know Brittany had waited so long for this moment made it all the more special.

"The feelin's mutual," I tell her honestly because Brittany, the angel who saved me, was more tempting than any devil. Her mouth is hot against mine, her tongue delving into my mouth before being drawn back out to bite on my lip. I gasp at the sudden sensation before she soothes it, sucking on it lightly and ghosting over it with her tongue.

"Jesus, Brittany," I whisper, wondering how I'd lived without her kisses for so long, as she tilts my head to the side, attacking my neck again with her lips. She sucks hard on my pulse point and I don't even care if she leaves a mark, I could wrap a bandana around there until it fades.

Her fingers trail down my chest, across my stomach and I can sense the hesitancy in her movements – we'd made out before, but Brittany had not even come close to what she was about to do.

"Here," I whisper, nudging for her to get off me. She looks at me quizzically but rolls off, onto her back on the bed, and I straddle her instantly, our centres almost touching. I take her hands and place them on the back of my neck before leaning down to kiss her hard. I move her hands round to the front of my chest, covering my breasts with her hands and encouraging her to cup them with more pressure.

She does and I instantly arch into the touch, my eyes remaining open as she looks up at me in what looks a little like awe. The kiss broken, I lean back up so I'm straddling her fully again, her thumbs rolling over my nipples, eliciting gasps from my mouth as she explores on her own. She pinches a nipple harder and before I'm fully aware of the pain, she's sitting up slightly, her mouth covering where it hurt, soothing it with her tongue, pulling back to blow gently over the saliva left there. My head tips back and I'd be looking at the ceiling if my eyes weren't screwed so tightly shut. I tug at Brittany's other hand until it rests on my hip, steadying me on top of her as she continues working my nipples with her lips, tongue and teeth.

When she nips at the sensitive skin around the bud I yelp quietly, not expecting the small pain but I feel her smile against her skin, and a small smile spreads across my own face because this isn't what we _want_.

This is what we _need._

Brittany pulls back slightly, trailing kisses across my chest as I take her other hand, trailing it down across my stomach until she's inches away from where I need her to be. I open my eyes and look down at her to find her blue eyes shining up at me, a look of shyness and want etched across her face. I nod, leaning down for a kiss as I guide her hand between my legs, her gasp reverberating across my own lips as her fingers connect with the smooth skin there, and it becomes obvious just how wet I am for her.

"This," I move our hands together, her fingers delving deeper through my folds, instantly becoming soaked. "This is what you do to me, Britt," I whisper, my voice having dropped an octave with the arousal coursing through me.

Her hand moves on its own so I pull mine away, pushing Brittany until she lies down on her back, her hand between my legs as I straddle her. Her fingers begin to move in small circles over my clit and I gasp out her name between moans because if Brittany has never done this to herself or to anyone else, then she is a complete natural. My thighs are already shaking slightly when she moves her attention to my entrance, her finger dipping in teasingly and I growl as she smirks up at me.

For a girl who was smiling so innocently and looking so shy minutes ago, she was confident as fuck right now.

Just as I'm about to voice my complaint a finger is thrust into me, knuckle-deep, and I buck into the touch, not having felt this good in _ever_. She draws it out almost painfully slowly, making me squirm; I needed more pressure, but hell if that woman was going to give it just yet. Just when only the tip of her middle finger remains inside me, she pushes back in again, hard and deep and I gasp at the touch. She repeats the slow torture a few more times before finally taking pity on how flushed I must look and begins a steady rhythm, quicker than before but not as deep.

"You are _so_good at this," I whisper out between gasps, nodding determinedly at my statement. "Go a bit deeper," I plead and her eyes widen at my tone as she instantly pushes deeper inside me. "And faster," I breathe out, her pace quickening as the words spill from my lips.

My head falls back again as I steady myself, my hands on Brittany's thighs as I angle myself for her fingers to get inside me faster, deeper, harder. I hear her own moan at the sight, slipping in another finger without warning, making me buck harder into her touch.

And I'll be damned, if I weren't _riding_Brittany's fingers in a fancy hotel room in a fancy town.

When I open my eyes, Brittany's still staring up at me and the sight, the feeling, of her lying naked beneath me, looking up at me like that, is definitely something I could get used to.

"Now just," I exhale a long breath I hadn't been aware of holding, my fingers tangling in my own hair. "Curl your fingers when you get- there, oh God," I whisper as she does exactly what I say and I know it isn't going to take long for her to make me come when she's so skilled at this.

Every time Brittany reaches that spot now, she curls her fingers, my hips grinding in rhythm with them inside me, building up until that feeling in my lower stomach builds up and I know I'm going to come undone soon.

What I didn't know was that she was going to make me orgasm the hardest I have ever in my life.

My thighs shake as I come around her fingers as she curls them a final time, my walls clenching her fingers, drawing them in further as I climax, and I hear breathe out an "oh, wow," before I fall on top of her, nuzzling into her neck as I feel physically drained.

"You are so perfect," I whisper, kissing her neck softly, releasing a quiet gasp as she slides her fingers out of me. "I love you," I tell her sleepily.

"I love you, too," she shifts so she covers both of us with the plush blanket, moving to cuddle me from behind. "Was I… okay?" She asks, sounding sheepish.

I turn slightly so I can look into her eyes. "I'm honoured that you shared that with me, Brittany," I whisper, and smile as she blushes. "You were perfect. Everythin' about you is perfect."

"You big softie," she chuckles lightly and I turn back, loving the feeling of being cuddled by her. "I could lie here like this with you all day," her breath lightly tickles the back of my neck and I smile at the sensation, feeling completely natural. "I don't wanna go back to real life."

"We've got tonight," I whisper, not wanting to let go either. "We can stay up all night together, talk about anythin'."

"That sounds good," she says quietly and I nod in agreement. She stifles a yawn and I laugh. "Though maybe not for so long."

"Maybe not," her arm wraps around my waist and I hold it tightly in my own. "I just like the feelin' of you next to me."

"Mhmm," she sounds tired, so I don't reply, and within seconds her breathing has evened out and it's obvious she's fallen asleep.

I place a kiss on the back of her hand and snuggle into it. "Goodnight, Brittany," I whisper, before falling into my own deep sleep, hoping to see Brittany in my dreams.

**Hmm, first time writing first time sex. Hope this was okay! I didn't want to make the whole losing the virginity thing too graphic, so let me know :)  
Your reviews, favourites and follows make me smile like no other. ^^**


	30. Insatiable

**I should probably make it clear that because I'm English, when I say 'pants' I mean underwear, not jeans. I'll put that as a warning thing from now on because it might get confusing to all of you who understand pants as trousers.  
Thank you for all the lovely support you give me :)  
As usual, I own nothing but the plot.**

_"You hear them injuns?" Lindsey cocks her head as we scout them. We'd been following them for a few days after seeing them do some sort of business transaction with their chief. They were doing some sort of mystic dancing and chanting after smoking from some sort of pipe, and we were all watching them with utter confusion._

_"It's called a Pipe of Peace, or Calamut," Rachel sounds bored, being the only one of us looking in the opposite direction of the Indians. "They usually smoke it after some sort of treaty or deal, which I'm guessin' is the business deal we saw," she takes off her hat and inspects the rim. "They dance for different reasons, but," she tilts her head, "I'm guessin' by the words they're tellin' some sort of story. About their gods."_

_Quinn shrugs, leaving the rest of us to sit next to Rachel. "You sure sound like you know a lot about these bastards."_

_"I rode with a group of them," she shrugs, as if it's no big deal. "They were savages, complete savages, wantin' to learn the civilised mind." She laughed, "I was with them for three months before I cut the crazy fools' throats."_

_Lindsey whistles quietly, "you're a mean bitch, Rachel."_

_"What? They had money, and weapons, and I wanted them." She puts the hat back on her head and leans back. "Crazy savages weren't gonna learn a thing with me around anyway. They're with their gods, now. Best place for them."_

_"You're evil," Quinn states, but by the smirk on her face I can tell she approves. "So they all the same? All so trustin'?"_

_"Not so much anymore. The 'white man' eradicated alla that. And woman, may I add," she picks at her fingernails. "Men ain't the only bastards capable of destroyin' trust."_

_"Ain't that the truth," I whisper to Lindsey and she smirks, looking over at Rachel._

_I didn't really mind Rachel riding with us_ that_ much. She was a good shooter, and helped a lot with the raids and everything, but there was something I just didn't trust about her. Especially after hearing all her stories of dispatching with people she once lived with so quickly._

_The woman was ruthless, and it seemed like it was only a matter of time before she turned on us._

_But Quinn liked her, and any fool could see the blonde was slowly becoming infatuated with the mysterious stranger. I just hoped she wouldn't be led into any serious trouble._

_"Well," Quinn pops her neck, resting her hand on top of Rachel's thigh. "We killin' these bastards or what?"_

* * *

_Quinn laughed as she ordered Lindsey and other girl to carry the chest of money. "Fuckin' easy pickin's or what?" She smirks over at me and I nod, reloading my gun and cleaning the barrel._

_"They don't use guns, they rely largely on their gods and they weren't expectin' you," Rachel drawls, looking unimpressed. "What did you think was gonna happen?"_

_Quinn narrows her eyes, dragging Rachel away from the rest of us by her forearm. I could still hear the conversation, though, and I think Quinn knew. She trusted me._

_"I let you into this gang, Miss Berry, and I can just as easily take you out of it." Quinn's voice is dangerously low, and I know from experience she isn't keen on her authority being threatened. "I'm the leader, what I say goes, and if I say they were easy pickin's, they were easy pickin's, you hear?"_

_"My, my," Rachel purrs and I see Quinn stiffen at her tone. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're angry?"_

_"Now is not the time," Quinn mutters, shooting a glance over at me._

_It was beyond obvious there was something going on between my best friend and Rachel. The lingering looks, the small caresses, not to mention the noises that came from their lips at night, when they thought we were all asleep._

_But then again, I don't think Rachel even cared if anyone could here. She was that type of woman._

_Rachel's hand strokes along Quinn's collarbone, and the taller woman's eyes shut briefly at the soft touch. "You know I don't mean such things," she says quietly. "Only to rile you up… You do look incredibly hot when you're all pissed off."_

_"Don't make a habit of it," Quinn replies, even though she's smiling lightly, and it's obvious in that moment who's _really_ in charge. "I won't be so kind next time."_

_"Oh, I hope not," Rachel winks as she walks off, smirking at me as she walks past._

_This woman was trouble._

_I just hoped we could deal with trouble when the time came._

* * *

"Brownstone sure is a nice place, sir," I tell Mr Pierce as I walk with him to his house. "Your son has immaculate taste in places to go, Brittany had said the meal was his idea."

Mr Pierce nods. "I've got a bright pair of children," he rubs his forehead. "I just hope they stay that way."

"We are _not _children," Brittany laughs as she comes out the house. Her father is slightly in front of me, so he doesn't catch the big grin I shoot at Brittany. She smiles back shyly, and kisses her father on the cheek before walking over to me. "I'm a woman, father."

"A woman who needs to hurry up and get married! You ain't shy of suitors, Brittany," he scolds, but I _think _he's joking. I hope he is, anyway.

"Well you can keep tellin' 'em no because I ain't interested," she looks at me the whole time she says that, and smiles at her father. "I got this fine ranch to take care of, I don't want no man to look after on top of that."

Mr Pierce laughs. "You two _women_have a safe night, now. I'm away for the mornin' tomorrow, you remember?"

"Yes, father," Brittany smiles, waving at him. "We'll see you in the evenin'."

Mr Pierce bids us goodnight before closing the door to his house behind him. "You better not be interested," I mutter, not liking the idea of anyone else touching Brittany like I do.

"Oh, I don't know," Brittany purrs, tapping her lips with a finger. "Mr Robinson sure is a fine fellow, nice and strong…" She squeals as I poke her in the side, laughing when she sees how serious I look. "No-one is a threat to you," she says quietly. "I've been branded by you now, all over."

I bite my lip at that. _Branded. _Brittany was mine, and the little hickey I'd left on her chest was proof of that. "You're mine," I tell her seriously, not a fan of the jealousy washing over me.

"Yes, I am," she looks around before quickly pressing her lips against mine. "Let's go," she reaches Mac, mounting him swiftly while I do the same with Sirocco. "The ranch ain't gonna patrol itself."

"I wish it did," I pout. "It'd give me more time to kiss my lady," I grin cheesily at her and she laughs, spurring Mac to ride away from me.

"Santana, father's leaving tomorrow at the crack of dawn." She sends a wink over at me, "feel free to come over whenever you like."

I falter as I ride Sirocco and she laughs before I correct myself and catch up with her. "You are insatiable," I whisper and she nods seriously, before cracking a smile. "And I _love _it."


	31. Natural Instinct

**Evil!Rachel is causing quite a stir, isn't she? I can totally see canon!Rachel turning out like this if anything happened to Quinn, or something.  
She totally has potential...  
Nothing's mine, but the plot! **

"You are _so _amazin'," I breathe out, rolling onto my back on Brittany's bed. The sun had begun shining through the windows a while ago and I heard Mr Pierce depart before heading over, sneaking into Brittany's room. Since the moment I walked into her bedroom Brittany pinned me against the wall, her mouth on mine, and not much had changed since.

Other than the lack of clothing, the moving to the bed, and the exploring hands.

Brittany stretches, cracking the stiffness out of her joints before rolling until she's lying half on top of me. I giggle and she flops completely. "I could totally go to sleep right now."

"Then why don't you?" I whisper, stretching myself. "I could get most of the work done by the time you wake up. Leave the horses for you," I smile as I cuddle into her. "We could live like this, you know," I say quietly. "If we owned a ranch together, the two of us, this could be our life."

"Sounds pretty perfect," Brittany sighs almost dreamily at the thought.

"With a little movie theatre," I laugh quietly. "And a director for your movies," I place a kiss on her forehead. "A place for your brother and father to stay, a dance hall with a permanent band," I sigh, thinking of the perfect place for us to live. "A big fancy restaurant for us to dine in every night."

"We could live in a place like that hotel, with those fancy dresses."

"Oh, those dresses," I moan quietly and she slaps my arm playfully. "Little Brittany and Santana Juniors runnin' around, wreakin' havoc. You chasin' them when it's time for bed."

"You'd want a family?"

"Don't you?" I ask, frowning slightly.

"Of course I do," she grins at me. "I just never thought you'd want to. Never thought we _could_. Unless we stole a baby or somethin', and I ain't prepared for that."

"I hear people in the East were havin' kids they don't want and givin' to couples who couldn't have them naturally," I wrap my arms tighter around her. "We could go for somethin' like that, one day. It's worth a shot."

"And you could sing to them, your voice would send them to sleep straight away."

"We both could," my fingers trail along her bare arm as I smile at this fantasy future. "We could sing together, or take turns each night. They'd love it."

"Maybe," she kisses the tip of my nose. "We'll see, but for now, we need to tend to those fine animals."

"I'm startin' to think you love those beasts more than me," I laugh, getting up to get dressed. I catch Brittany checking me out and smirk. "Or maybe not, I ain't never seen you look at them like that. Or I hope not, at least." She throws the pillow at me and I laugh as I dodge it. "Are you comin' or sleepin'? I wanna be done before your father gets back."

"You've already been done," she smirks and I roll my eyes, but return the smile. "Just throw me my jeans and I'll be two minutes."

Turns out we're a lot longer than two minutes.

With Brittany half naked, smirking and her lips still having that just-kissed look, it was impossible _not_to back her up against the wall and make out with her all over again. It was complete instinct.

It takes a lot of willpower, but we break apart eventually, panting for breath, knowing we had a lot of work to do before her father came home.

* * *

The rest of the morning goes by in a blur and all I can think about is Brittany's smile and the way her eyes light up when she's talking about something happy. We're taking a break when I hear hooves hitting the ground and I look up, Mr Pierce riding his horse back to the ranch with two followers in tow.

He sees us as changes direction, stopping his horse in front of us. The two people on horses behind him are dressed almost identically; wearing smart trouser pants, black shoes and a black blazer jacket over a crisp white shirt. They're both wearing bowler hats and it's then that I note one's a man with blonde hair, and one's a woman with her brown hair tied into a knot at the back.

"We've just finished the business deal," Mr Pierce states proudly, his eyes shining brightly. "We're to sell so many cattle in the next few months and we get a bonus payment from the state for the contribution." He smiles widely at his daughter, "we're gonna make it big."

"You sure are, Mr Pierce," the man behind him smiles and slides off his horse as Mr Pierce and the woman does. He shakes Brittany's hand. "I'm Mr Hantel, I know your brother in Maywillow. He's a good man." He shakes my hand next and I force a smile at the man, not wanting to trust someone I'd just met.

Brittany's words echo in my head. _But I never met a man in a tie I could trust._

"Tell him to send us a letter next time you see him," Brittany requests politely and Mr Hantel nods, saying that he'll pass that message on when he sees Tyler.

Mr Hantel shakes his head, laughing to himself. "I apologise, ladies," he smiles warmly, "this is my friend and colleague." He motions to the woman behind him and I see her lips curve into a smile.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce," Brittany smiles warmly at the woman and offers her her hand. The woman reaches out her own tanned hand and takes Brittany's.

"Charmed, I'm sure," the woman's voice is sort of husky, but I still can't see most of her face, the bowler hat obscuring my vision. "And you are?" she turns to me.

"Santana. Santana Booker," I take her offered hand and she finally looks up at me, and I feel the colour drain from my face.

"Booker?"

"That's right, Ma'am," I manage to get out and she smiles, looking like she's on the inside of some massive joke.

"Name almost doesn't suit you," she smirks. "I'm helpin' Mr Pierce out with such an important business deal, and we all want this to run smoothly now, don't we?" Her brown eyes burn into mine and I know there's more than one meaning behind her words.

"We sure do," Mr Pierce smiles big, completely oblivious to the silent conversation going on between me and the 'businesswoman'. "This is goin' to be a great investment for…" He looks at me, then at Brittany, and I remember his secret. "The future."

"It sure is, Mr Pierce," Mr Hantel slaps the older man on the back gently and smiles. "We just need to take a good look around before we head back home." He turns to me and Brittany. "We discussed this out of town, but my colleague and I are going to stay for a few nights, just to make sure of some things." Mr Hantel's voice was clean cut and posh, too posh, like he'd stayed in London for his life and only recently came here. I couldn't trust him, just as much as I couldn't trust the woman standing next to him.

The woman who was still staring at me, the same smirk dancing over her lips.

"Why, Miss… Booker," Rachel Berry smiles devilishly at me, and I fight the urge to faint. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

It's all I can take. As Rachel's chocolate eyes twinkle with mischief in the sun, I remember everything that happened between us, and can no longer resist the urge rising within me.

I pass out.


	32. The Past Will Always Find You

**Okay so this one and another has already been written, but I'm pretty sure I've broken my elbow so I may or not may not be able to write much. I'm typing this one handed and it's the most awkward thing ever, so yeah.  
Shockerrrrr! Rachel isn't dead, but unfortunately Mike definitely is. And fortunately so is Finn. Yay!  
Your continuous support is perfect, like all of you.  
I own nothing but the plot.  
**

I feel a damp cloth being patted along my forehead as I'm roused from sleep. My eyes groggily open and Brittany's sitting next to where I'm lying down, her eyebrows knitted together in a worried frown as she sits next to me.

"Did I fall asleep?" I whisper, my voice thick. Brittany holds the cloth to my head for a few seconds before withdrawing it, resting it in her lap.

"For a little while," she nods. "Are you okay?"

"I had the weirdest dream," I whisper, my eyes closing again. "Someone came here, someone I knew."

"You know Mr Hantel? Or Miss Berry?"

My eyes snap open. It takes me a few seconds to realise we're in my hut; someone must have carried me in here after I fainted.

I fainted. I remember the reason.

Rachel Berry.

Or her doppelganger.

I fight the urge to throw up and instead take a sip of the water Brittany's offering me. "Are you okay?" She whispers again and I nod around my drink, trying my best to smile when I had the glass back to her. "What happened?"

Telling Brittany would mean telling her the rest of the story of my past; everything about Quinn Fabray, and who I was, the person I left behind. I couldn't do that to her just yet. "Just the heat, I think," I tell her quietly. "I didn't eat much today."

"You mean yesterday," she corrects me. "It's gone midnight, you've been out for quite a while."

Rachel Berry had been walking around our ranch for a whole day, unsupervised? I sit up quickly and instantly regret it, the blood rushing to my head and the feeling of sickness washes over me again. "Is everyone okay?" I ask, fearing the worst. Rachel Berry was not a nice woman.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Brittany looks confused. Of course she does, Rachel Berry was smart enough to kill most people who saw the wrong side of her. And those she didn't kill believed _she_was dead. "Are you sure you're okay?" She looks worried and I hate that I have to lie to her.

"Yeah, just thought it might be somethin' we're eatin', it might spread," I mutter quickly and she nods, though she doesn't look like she believes me completely.

"Always worryin' about others," she whispers and smiles, kissing me on the forehead lightly. "You need somethin' to eat though. Here," she turns, moving to put a plate of rice and an egg in front of me. "Eat this, and I'll be back in ten. Just gotta tell father you're awake."

She kisses me goodbye before taking off, and I'm left alone with my thoughts. Just as I finish eating, the door swings open quietly and someone walks in. I look up with a smile, expecting to see Brittany back but it's wiped off my face when it's someone I thought I'd _never_see again, in this life anyway.

"Santana _Booker_," she drawls, and my hand goes to my gun. She tuts, shaking her head. "Ain't no need for that, darlin', just wantin' a friendly chat," she sits on the edge of my bed, staring at me in the eyes. "I knew you didn't have the stomach for that kinda life," she says quietly. "Was always you and that bitch Lindsey who shot the least, killed the least, always cherishin' life. Fuckin' disgustin', if you ask me. What good did that ever do you?"

"We had honour," I whisper, and I'm surprised at how steady my voice sounds. "You shot to kill without another thought, but we knew when a life was worth savin'. We weren't reckless."

"How fuckin' noble," she laughs, and I grimace at the sound. "You were reckless enough at the time, Santana. Shootin' everything in sight until somethin' changed in you. We all saw it. One week you were the ruthless killer we grew to love, and the next you were protectin' the people we'd shot for sport." She shakes her head, and looks thoroughly disappointed. "At least _she_appreciated me and my skills."

"You can't even say her name, can you?" I whisper, completely fascinated. "It's been years and you can't even say it." Rachel and Quinn's relationship had escalated quickly, but it was only me that knew they had become lovers. Until everything changed.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about, Miss _Booker_," she stands up, coming closer to me. "But I can't tell you one thing for certain. You," she leans in close to me, our faces inches apart. "Are goin' to die, and your pretty little ladyfriend, too."

"Fuck you," I spit out, and she leans back and laughs, as the door opens again and Brittany comes in, looking surprised to see Rachel there.

"Miss Pierce," Rachel smiles widely at her. "I was just checkin' up on Miss Booker here, got us all awfully worried after such a turn." She looks back and winks at me, knowing Brittany can't see. "I'm happy to see you're doin' fine."

"Just dandy," I say quietly, never taking my eyes off her. "Now if you would kindly leave, Miss Berry. Three is a crowd, after all."

She laughs, throwing a smirk at me. "But of course." And she's gone, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"That was rude," Brittany reprimands me, sitting on the edge of the bed again. "She was only tryin' to be nice to you."

"I'm just tired," I whisper and she nods, instantly going back to being worried. "Thanks for the meal, sweetheart."

She blushes at the name and it makes me smile. "Anythin' for you," she whispers back. "Now get to sleep, it's a few hours before sunrise."

"Okay," she kisses me again, before leaving and I'm left alone in the little hut in the middle of the Pierce's ranch.

I could deal with outside threats; Indians, bandits, immoral traders. But a woman who's clawed her way inside, and is intent on the destruction of others?

I wasn't entirely sure I could handle it, protect everyone.

I sigh as I close my eyes, trying to get comfortable on the small bed, listening to the coyotes howl outside and the ruffling of the leaves in the trees.

I think about everything that has happened so far, and the trouble that's bound to come. Because of one woman who I thought was lost to this world three years again. I think of my life and how it's changed, and how it's going to change again.

And for the first time since I woke up here, I don't feel safe.


	33. Investments

**I own nothing but the plot. If I owned these girls... dayum.__**

_"Seven thousand dollars," Quinn whistles as she opens the small chest, looking at the money inside. "Seven fuckin' thousand dollars." Lindsey and one of the other girls had counted out the money, and there was exactly that amount in the box. "We'd be set for life on this."_

_"Do you wanna be?" I ask her. I was in awe; I'd never seen so much money in my life, not even close, and it was so easy to get it. "Give up all this, the life of crime, the whole nine yards?"_

_She snorts. "Fuck, no. I say we have fun with this, burn it up."_

_I laugh at that, pulling her into my side to put my arm around her wait. "We could tear up the whole country with this."_

_"Then that's just what we'll do," she smiles over at me. "We could run the whole country on this."_

_"We run it anyway!" Lindsey laughs as she comes over to join us. "We've run this damned country for years now, what difference is a bit of money gonna make?"_

_"Decent whores?" Quinn laughs, but it's cut short when she notices Rachel staring at her. "Lots of decent whiskey, some new guns, a new hat?" She takes hers off and dusts it._

_"I could do with some new boots," Lindsey nods , scuffing the ground with hers. "These are way past it, now."_

_"You could have diamond studded boots for all I care," Quinn smirks. "And you, San? Seven thousand, you don't even know what you want with your share?"_

_"Oh, I have a share, do I?" I smirk because we all know Quinn's going to keep the money, giving it out as she sees fit. "I dunno. New shirt, maybe?"_

_"Maybe you all need to stop livin' in the Land of Stupid and actually think of somewhere to stash it." Rachel saunters over to us, stopping to pick up a few notes from out the chest. "You've got all this money, and you ain't even thinkin' of investin' it?"_

_Truth be told, I wanted nothing more. We'd lived for so long on the basics, we could sure as hell go for longer without all this fancy stuff Quinn and the girls were talking about. When we finished with this life – the robbing, the killing, the running, we could live a decent life._

_Maybe on a ranch._

_"What do you suggest?" The challenge in Quinn's voice is obvious, but Rachel doesn't seem deterred at all. She never does._

_"I suggest we hide it," she shrugs. "Somewhere only we know, that no-one's goin' to stumble across, that we can come back to whenever we need it. Unless you're a fan of carryin' a chest of money around with you. Might make runnin' away a little harder." She shrugs, pocketing the small bundle of notes with a smirk. "That way you've always got some back up money when times are hard, or if we're split up, we'd have the money to get back on our feet, buy a gun, steal a horse, that kinda thing."_

_I nod slowly, the woman actually making sense. But there was something in her eyes, something I didn't trust at all._

_"Who's to say you won't shoot us after we hide it, so you can run away with the money? Same you done with those injuns?"_

_"Amy, is it?" Rachel turns on the blonde._

_"Abby," she corrects her._

_"Listen, Aly," Rachel waves her off. "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you by now." She takes her gun out, pointing it in her face. "I could kill you right now, but I choose not to. And do you know why?" She laughs as Abby grits her teeth. "Because Quinn here is actually of some use, unlike the rest of the world. Quinn here actually has some intelligence, and I like that."_

_Quinn tries to hide it, but she's obviously proud at having impressed Rachel so much._

_"Now, can't we all just get along?" She sheathes the gun again and sighs, kicking the lid to the chest shut. "We gonna hide this thing or not?"_

* * *

I wake up with a start, knowing instinctively someone's in the room with me. I fear that Rachel's come back for another visit, but when the face turns towards me I relax instantly, smiling at the blue-eyed beauty sitting before me.

"I wanted to see how you're gettin' on," she says quietly. "It's just gone dawn and I'm usually up this time anyway, and you have me worried."

"I'm fine," I tell her, leaning up slowly. "Especially now you're here." I kiss her lightly on the lips and hear her sigh into it.

"Good," she takes my hand in hers, stroking her thumb across the top of it. "I brought you some bread and meat," she takes out a couple of parcels wrapped together and puts them on the bed next to me. "I brought mine too, so we can have breakfast together."

"You are too sweet," she blushes as I eagerly go to unwrap my food. "I should make you breakfast in bed sometime, too."

"We'll see," she takes a bite of her own bread. "Oh, I almost forgot." She takes out a canteen of coffee. "I could only find the one, I think father's given the others to the businessfolk, so we're gonna have to share."

"I see no problem with that," I take a sip of the drink, after taking a chunk out of the meat. "What's the plan for the day?"

"Normal chores, I guess. Nothin' much to do other than keep out of father's way while he shows them around." She shrugs, taking another bite out of the bread.

"We could go for a ride," I suggest. "Out to the fields, maybe, once we've taken the herd to pasture."

"Sounds like a good plan," she grins as she finishes off her food and takes a long drink of coffee. "We should get goin' if we're gonna do that, though. I already seen Miss Berry walkin' round, inspectin' the barn."

"That so?" I jump off my bed after finishing my food as well, reaching for my jeans and shirt. I lean in to kiss Brittany, not caring that I'm in my underwear, and that it's kind of chilly for an autumn morning. "We should get goin', then," I whisper, pulling back, my eyes still shut from the kiss.

"We should," I feel her breath against my lips and swallow thickly at the sensation. "In a little while." I feel her hand cup the back of my neck before she pulls me in for another, harder kiss and I'm falling for her all over again as her tongue snakes its way into my mouth in seconds. "You're so distractin'," she whispers, pulling back to catch her breath. "I could do this all day."

"Me too," I tell her honestly, because kissing Brittany was definitely addicting. "But we need to work." My eyes flutter open, and I see a shadow move from the window. I frown, but nothing seems to be out there, and Brittany's darkened eyes are the focus on my attention right now, anyway. "You stop that." I tell her seriously, pointing at her.

"Stop what?" She smiles innocently at me.

"Givin' me your sex eyes," I laugh as she looks completely shocked. "What? You know you're doin' it."

"I'm doin' no such thing!" She says but she laughs, finding humour in it. "Besides, you give me sex eyes all the time."

"And I'm disappointed they only work some of the time," I pretend to look hurt, but she kisses my pout, smirking as she does so. "Wipe that smug look off your face," I poke her on the end of the nose gently.

"Can't help it when I've got such a hot lady after me, wantin' sex all the time."

"Not _al l_the time," I laugh, but then look serious. "Food is important, too."

"Notice how all your favourite things just happen to occur in your bed lately?" She kisses the back of my hand, and I move to cup her jawline.

"Wouldn't want anythin' to change," I grin at her, leaning in for another kiss. "Now, giddy up girl, we've got some ranchin' to do."

"Is that even a word?"

"I made one up," I pull on my jeans and button up my shirt before opening the door, allowing her to walk through first. "I'm usin' artistic license."

"On the English language?" She shrieks as I tickle her side, ushering her out before closing the door. I had a feeling today might actually go okay.


	34. Childhood Friends

**I own nothing but the plot.  
Your favourites, follows and reviews mean the world to me, so thank you for every single one of them.**

Mr Pierce had called his daughter from the door of their home an hour ago, and now I was left alone after finishing our chores to wonder what was going on. It was probably something to do with the huge business deal Mr Pierce was setting up, but every little thing that wasn't normal set me on edge now that Berry's here.

"Mornin', Miss Booker," I look up to see Miss Jones smiling at me. Since the memorial, every small smile she gave had sadness behind it, and was nothing like the bright grin she gave before. The pain behind her eyes told us that she'd lost someone special, too.

"Miss Jones," I take my hat off and gesture for her to sit next to me beside the small fire that was cooking my dinner. "To what pleasure do I owe this?"

"I wanted to ask a small favour, if you don't mind, Miss," she smiles sheepishly at me. "I'm gonna be out of town for a few days, the Marshall requested my presence in Sheridan and well, I may be in need of an escort."

"So what's the question?" I smirk at her and she nudges my shoulder lightly with her own.

"Would you be so kind as to ride shotgun with me to Sheridan?" She inspects her nails and sighs, "I know God wouldn't let anythin' happen to me out there, and I know my father will be watchin' over me to get me to safety but I like the company, Miss Booker."

"And a rifle sure helps you feel safer," I fill in the blanks and she nods slightly, as if ashamed to admit it.

"Somethin' like that. You interested?"

"Sure am. When you wanna be leavin', Miss Jones?" I sling the rifle that's strapped to me around to my front and check the ammunition, already content with what's in my revolver.

"As soon as possible, if that's okay with you," she stands up and I follow her. "Mr Evans hinted at it bein' urgent."

"Why didn't you say so? We'll take the smaller wagon," I nod over to where a couple of wagons and a stagecoach are. "I assume you know how to steer, Miss Jones?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" She hops up into the driver's seat and frowns over at me. "I just realised. Where's Miss Pierce?"

I looked over to the house where Brittany was still being kept and clench my jaw slightly. I trusted she was safe with her father, and Rachel alone couldn't bring a whole ranch down in a day so I nodded, content with that.

"In the house," I confirm. "Her father wants her here and hey!" I shout over to a man who I fought next to when the Indians attacked and he looks over at me. "When Miss Pierce comes out, you tell her I'm ridin' with Miss Jones to Sheridan and I'll be back soon."

He nods at me and waves before carrying on with his day.

I hear Mercedes snort and I look over at her, confused. "What?" I ask her, and it makes her laugh harder, like I'm part of some big joke I knew nothing about.

"You pretty much run this ranch, Miss Booker," she smiles as she starts the horse, heading towards the town. "You have every man and woman here afeared, and the men more than the women." She shakes her head at me and smirks. "Everyone does your biddin'."

"Glad they know their place," I laugh. "No but, I'm honoured people respect me so much. No-one's taken to me like this before."

"I don't see why," Mercedes waves at a passer-by as we get closer to Sheridan. "You're an honourable woman, Miss Booker, and I'm sure God feels the same way about you."

I cough to hide my laugh. God sure would love a lesbian who's killed more than she could count of His people. I frown. Come to think of it, that probably _is _in the Bible, somewhere.

"Maybe, Miss Jones. Maybe."

We ride in silence for a few minutes before my curiosity gets the better of me. "If it ain't so rude to ask, Miss Jones, what's your story?"

"My story?"

"I don't know much about you other than you're the priest's daughter and a God-fearing woman. Other than that, you're a bit of an enigma."

"You're quite the enigma yourself, Miss Booker."

I shrug. "There's not much to tell than what people already know. I got on the wrong side of someone with a gun when they wanted my money. Got shot, woke up a few days later on the ranch."

"Them bandits will shoot anyone," Mercedes grumbles to herself and I smirk a little in amusement. "My story, Miss Booker? Some generations ago, my family moved here from Africa on the promise of a better life. Of course, no one could predict the future held outlaws and bandits." She shook her head. "We stuck to our values, though, our morals, and the duty we've held throughout so many generations is spreading the word of God, and I hope to keep it that way."

"Where are your parents?" I ask quietly, knowing this might be a sensitive subject.

"They died, some years ago," she sighs, looking out across the plains littered with cacti. "I was only young, and a bunch of men nearby decided they didn't wanna follow the religion, and they shot my father clean in the head. Mother ran to him, and they shot her, too."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I whisper, rubbing her shoulder in what I hope was a soothing manner. "I shouldn't've asked, Miss."

"It's fine, they're with God now," she smiles sadly, even though there's unspilled tears in her eyes. "I'll be joinin' them, one day."

"Not too soon, I hope." I squeeze her shoulder before resting my hands on my rifle again. "So how do you know the Pierces?"

"Our families have grew up together for a couple of generations. Brittany, Miss Pierce, was actually my best friend growin' up. We spent every day together."

"Looks like I've taken over your job, Miss," we share a laugh as she spurs the horses on. "It's good, though," when she looks over at me, I hasten to explain. "I mean that your families were so close. It's always good to have trust like that, someone to lean on."

"You know somethin' about trust?"

"I know a little," I nod. I used to trust the girl who almost killed me. "I trust the Pierce's with my life. They've been nothin' but family to me since I got here. All of you."

"Anyone's welcome in the House of God, Miss Booker. And because of that, you're welcome in mine."

"Thank you kindly, Miss Jones."

We have no trouble in the remainder of the journey and Miss Jones is soon stopping the wagon in front of the Marshall's office.

"Why, Mr Evans," Miss Jones smiles at the man who's helping her down from the wagon. "How are you, sir?"

"All the better for seein' you, Miss Jones," he grins at her, before turning to tip his hat at me. "Miss Booker."

"Marshall," I smile at him and his eyes fall back to Mercedes.

The two have some staring competition going on and I wait a few minutes, when it becomes uncomfortable. I clear my throat, Mercedes whipping around to smile sheepishly at me. "I ain't gonna be comin' back for a few days, Miss Booker. And I'm sure I'll be able to catch a ride home from someone. You go on ahead and I'll see you soon."

"Yes, Miss. Good to see you, Sam."

"You too, Santana." He offers his arm to Mercedes as she loops hers through the hole.

"God speed, Miss Booker." She throws over her shoulder and I wave at the two of them before turning around to face the rest of the town.

Last time I'd been here, it hadn't been pretty, and I was hoping that wouldn't happen again.

I eye up the saloon, wary that Emma Pillsbury may leech onto me again before deciding to head into the shops, instead. I have a few bucks Brittany had insisted I keep after beating those few guys at poker and I could spend it on what I liked.

I figure something I could actually keep rather than a few shots of cheap hooch would make for a better way of spending, so I walk through the town slowly, seeing what stores they have and what they sell.

The gun store looks tempting, but something makes me go into the general store, with their worldly wares displayed on the front window.

When I walk in and look around the store, I see the reason why.


	35. Safe and Sound

**Thi****s is another two-parter, and I haven't finished the other half yet so I'm having to cut it into two and post it like this (as I'm being dragged out shopping, joy). This one's mostly flashbacks, so I hope you don't mind that.  
I own nothing but the plot! I'd like to call dibs on Evil!Rachel but alas, I cannot. **

I_ dust my hands off after burying the last of the chests of money. "That should do it," I look over at Quinn who's smiling in approval, lacing her hand with Rachel's. "Five chests scattered across these plains." I lean on the shovel I'd been using, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand._

_"And no bastard's gettin' his hands on them other than us," Lindsey takes the shovel off me, throwing it on the back of a wagon we'd stolen. "And I got the map right here."_

_"I'll take that," Rachel darted in front of Lindsey faster than I could blink, smiling sweetly as she snatched the paper out of her hands. She thrusts it in her pocket with a quick nod before walking back over to Quinn. "Safe and sound."_

_Lindsey snorts and looks over at me as I raise an eyebrow. "We should get goin'," I climb onto the top of the wagon, adjusting my rifle as I help Lindsey up next to me. "If people see us lingerin' with a shovel, they're gonna know what we've done."_

_Quinn helps Rachel into the shotgun seat as Lindsey and I pull the other girl up with us. The rest of the girls were back at the main camp, looking after the horses and waiting for us to get back._

_When Quinn settles in, whipping the reigns a little to get the horses started, I kneel down next to the two girls and look out over the desert, scanning for anyone that might have followed us as I take a drink._

_"They are kinda sweet, if you think about it," Lindsey whispers to me, nodding at the two girls on the seats of the wagon. "I ain't seen Quinn so happy in her life."_

_"Too bad it's with such a bitch," Abby whispers to me and I snort in my attempt to hide a laugh. Rachel looks back at me with a raised eyebrow and I smile, pretending that everything was okay._

_"Choked on the water," I explain, holding up my small canteen. She shakes her head and laughs quietly, turning back to face Quinn as she tucks a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. "If you ignore everythin' else, she seems to care about Quinn. Like, properly. None of this pretend, 'I'm just with you to get what I want' attitude."_

_"I hope that plays out fine for the rest of us," Abby chews on some tobacco as Lindsey and I murmur in agreement. "I think you're the safest." She points at me and I frown, shaking my head._

_"I think we're all on equal terms in her eyes."_

_"Everyone but Quinn," Lindsey adds._

_"I dunno," Abby looks at me and I shift uncomfortably under the gaze. "I reckon because you're so close to Quinn, it'll bring you closer to Rachel."_

_"Or further apart," I cast another glance at the brunette who's trailing her fingers along the back of Quinn's forearm as she steers the horses. "Where was she last night, anyway? After we took the money from them Injuns, where'd she go?"_

_"Who knows," Lindsey shrugs. "She goes off by herself a lot. Probably to make sacrifices to her demon God or somethin'."_

_I laugh as Abby snorts. "Wouldn't put it past her."_

_I look towards the front of the wagon, eyeing Rachel. . The smile etched on her face would seem sweet if it weren't for her dark eyes that never softened._

_I just hope when all is said and done, no-one gets hurt._

* * *

"Good afternoon, Sir," I put my hat back on as I walk outside the store again, smiling as I tuck the purchase into my pocket. Walking into that store, my eyes had immediately fell on the item and I was dead set on buying it.

I decide to spend the five dollars to get back to the Pierce's ranch by way of stagecoach when I hear the scream.

My feet are running before my head can even catch up, and I'm heading towards the saloon where the high-pitched sound came from. No-one else seems to be paying attention to whatever struggle is happening, which spurs me on more.

I round the corner and it's obvious who screamed; a girl is on the floor, struggling desperately against a bigger man who's hovering on top of her, holding her down with one hand while grasping a knife in the other.

"You fuckin' bitch," he slurs. "You cheated, and I'm gonna cut you."

He starts to bring his knife down, slowly, to tease the woman beneath him. My first instinct is to draw my gun, pointing the revolver squarely at his face. "Get off her."

"Fuck off," he doesn't even look at me.

I sigh, pressing the barrel of my gun against his head. "I said, get off her." He looks up at me this time, his eyes flicking up to look at the gun before back to me. "Leave her alone, and walk away."

"Do you always play unfair?" He moves his head forward, nudging the gun.

"Do you always pick on women?" I ask and he snorts, pushing off the girl as he gets to stand up. I keep my gun trained on him as he twirls the knife in his hand. "What'd she do to you, anyway?"

"Bitch had me goin' at poker, I saw her, standin' behind me an' tellin' the other guy what my hand was. She deserves to be sliced up," he looks down at her, something between a grin and a leer crossing his face. "But I suppose seein' as you're such the saviour, you can take her place, no?"

"I think you're forgettin' I have the gun, mister."

"And I'm challengin' you to a knife fight, if you think you're up to it."

* * *

_"What's that smell?" I pull the sleeve of my shirt over to cover my nose and mouth as we get nearer to the camp. "Jesus."_

_"Probably Zoe's cookin'," Quinn smirks as she turns to me but I can see the flash of disgust that crosses her face as the smell hits her. "Fuck. If it is, I ain't eatin' it."_

_"I don't think that's anythin' bein' cooked," Lindsey frowns over at me as Abby retches. "That's…"_

_"Blood." Rachel finishes, and she almost looks worried at the thought of anything having happened to the girls. Almost. "And a lot of it too."_

_Quinn spurs the horses on faster until we get to the camp._

_Abby turns around, the heaving turning into actual throwing up as Lindsey attempts to hold her hair out of her face. Quinn takes in a deep breath and holds it as I shut my eyes and look away. I hear Rachel jump off the wagon and open my eyes to see her walking in the middle of the camp._

_There was blood, everywhere._

_It must've been a massacre; our girls didn't stand a chance. With the addition of Rachel, we had nine girls, and four of them had been away with me, burying chests of money, when this happened._

_Rachel bends down, tracing a finger through a pool of blood on the floor. "Still warm," she wipes the blood on the body next to her before standing back up. "Must've happened recently."_

_"Do you think they're still here?" Abby whispers, looking around. "Do you think we're gonna get ambushed?"_

_"They've probably already left." Quinn gets off the wagon and we all follow, despite the mutiny in our guts. "Probably thought this was it, and there's nothin' valuable here for them to stay."_

_"Except you," I shrug. "Notorious gang leader Quinn Fabray, and no-one wants to take a crack at you?"_

_"Please," Quinn rolls her eyes. "Everyone knows I'm too much for them to handle."_

_"Not if they pick us all off, one by one," Lindsey adds, and I see Abby's face pale even more._

_"Maybe they are here," Rachel comes over to us, whispering slowly. "Maybe they're watchin' us right now, laughin' as we freak out over the deaths of our friends, pickin' you off as the weakest one," she pokes Abby lightly in the chest. "The poor, blonde girl who threw up is sure to be easy pickin's, so they'll leave you for last, to torture you until they know everythin' they need to." Rachel's eyes pierce into Abby's, and the blonde girl is visibly shaking. "Maybe, they're movin' in for the kill, and maybe," her eyes flick up past her, her eyes widening as she focuses on something behind us. "They're here now."_

_Abby spins round, whipping her gun out at the empty air behind her. Rachel's laugh echoes around her and Abby frowns, realising she was just a part in some cruel trick, while Lindsey slings her arm around her shoulder comfortingly._

_"You're a bitch," Abby whispers, and Rachel's eyes narrow._

_She's about to say something when Quinn comes up from behind and takes her by the arm. "You don't the half of it, sweetie," she whispers back before she's pulled away._

_"I wonder who did this," I look around, only the bodies of our gang strewn across the camp. "Either our girls didn't stand a chance and killed no-one, or the attackers carried off their dead."_

_"So we'd never know who did it," Lindsey frowned. "That's some sick shit."_

_"Regular cowboys never stand a chance against us," I muse. "Hell, I've taken on about six myself and lived to tell the tale, so it's no-one like that."_

_"So that rules out any bounties. Unless they were after Quinn."_

_"No-one knows what she looks like." We always wear bandanas when we go into towns. "No-one knows what any of us look like."_

_To anyone who saw us, we were just another bunch of girls, probably running away from our husbands or abusers. Lindsey had dark red hair, was quite tall and scrawny, with a scar across her cheek where she was attacked by a bear cub. But other than that, she looked like a normal woman. Abby was short and blonde, and the youngest of all us, which explained her easy-to-frighten personality. Still, with time, she'd toughen up. We all did._

_I walk over to a body, and I can barely determine it is Zoe. Or it was. "That's weird," I fight the urge to retch as I stoop over the body, inspecting the wound. "There's a hole, but it doesn't look like a bullet wound. Too messy."_

_Lindsey's by my side within seconds, looking at the same wound. "And it looks like whatever went it, came back out the same way. Something barbed."_

_We look at each other in shock as we realise who attacked the gang._

_"Injuns," we whisper together._


	36. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Part two! It's only short, but you guys are so nice I may or may not have a third chapter up today. We're back in the game!  
I own nothing but the plot.**

I crack my knuckles as the man lies on the floor, a deep gash in his leg made from his own knife when he'd lunged at me. "Why do they never learn," I mutter, wiping the blood away from my lip where he'd hit me, and the cut on my arm where he'd managed to get lucky.

"You bitch!" He screams at me, even though he's crying through the pain. He writhes on the floor as he cries incoherently. "You've fuckin' killed me!"

"You'll live," I sigh. I take another look at the wound and nod. "Your leg'll be out of action for a while, and you certainly won't be threatenin' the lives of any other ladies, but you'll live." You didn't learn how to kill for over ten years without knowing which wounds will kill a person, and which won't. "Don't know why I'm bein' so merciful though, you bastard."

"I'm sorry," he whispers to me, wiping a tear away roughly. "I'm so sorry," he turns to the girl he was three seconds away from killing earlier and attempts to beg forgiveness. I tune out his sobbing as I grunt, and turn to walk away.

Then I feel a cold hand on my arm, and I hiss as it clamps over my cut. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" The woman who's life I'd just saved was wiping my blood from her hand on her shirt, before dabbing at my cut with her sleeve. "Thank you so much for that, but I could've handled it."

I stop walking completely and snort. "Oh sure, you had a knife three inches from your face, you were totally handlin' that just fine."

She pulls a knife out from her sleeve and raises her eyebrow. "I could have handled it," she repeats and I laugh.

"So I see," she pockets the knife as I smile at her. "Well, you be careful. Next time I probably won't be there to save you, and not everyone is as courteous as me."

"Ain't you the saviour," she laughs and points her thumb back towards the saloon. "Least I could do is buy you a drink?"

"Actually I was headin' home," I begin. "But maybe another time."

"I could give you a ride." This woman was persistent. "Listen, Miss. I just ain't one to owe favours to people. Gets a girl into all kinds of trouble."

"Ain't that the truth. Sure, you know the Pierce's ranch? I'm headin' there."

"Oh sure, I know Mr Pierce, he's a fine man," she nods as she walks me over to a small wagon. "You's gonna have to sit kinda close, I don't really have company usually." There was two seats, but there was barely enough room for one person, let alone two. "Sorry 'bout that."

"I've been in tighter spaces," I jump onto the wagon as she slides in next to me. "I didn't catch your name."

"No, you didn't," she smiles at me as she starts the horses moving. "I always figured it's easier to not tell strangers my name."

I nod. "Fair point. But what do I call you?"

"Well, 'Miss' will do just fine," she smiles and I laugh. "Everyone else seems to use it just fine, anyway."

"Sure thing, Miss. Do you usually get into such trouble?"

"Used to, all the time. Not anymore though," she pauses. "Thankfully."

"Ain't that the truth." We ride in silence for a while until my curiosity gets the better of me. "What kinda trouble did you used to get into?"

"Santana, you know I'm-" She stops, looking pissed off with herself with saying my name, and I feel completely shocked that she knows me. "Not gonna tell you such things."

"You called me Santana," I whisper and she nods slowly. "How do you know me?"

"I, uh," she clears her throat and looks down. "I seen you ridin' with Marshall Evans and that Karofsky. People were talkin' is all."

"No," I grip the reigns to the horses and make them stop. "You're lyin'."

"I'm not," she whispers, but I can tell. "Fine," she sighs. "Just don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you?"

"Because you're Santana Lopez, right? Outlaw, killer, all-round badass?" I laugh at that and she shifts uncomfortably. "We slept together," she whispers and my mouth drops open. "It was years ago, and we were both so young, but you," she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. "You were my first."

"What's your name?" I whisper, her eyes flicking open to stare at me.

"Silvia. I'm Silvia." Truth was, I didn't recognise the girl at all. But I could tell by the look on her face she was being genuine with me. "And I know you don't remember, I can tell by the look on your face," she smiles but it comes out as a grimace. "But I remember you, and I've been lookin' for you for so long."

"Silvia," I say quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I guess seein' you now is some kind of closure." She shrugs, starting the horses moving again. "You not runnin' with the gang anymore?"

"Not for years," I admit. "But you can't tell anyone you saw me, everybody thinks I'm dead."

"And by everybody, you mean the girls?" Whoever this Silvia is, she's a clever one, I'll give her that. When I nod, she frowns. "What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Really long," I sigh and scratch the back of my head. "Somethin' I'd rather not relive, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine, Santana," she smiles at me and we're at the ranch in no time.

"Thanks for the ride, Silvia. Next time I'm in town, we can have a drink, catch up?" She looks hopeful for a second and I hate myself for who I was, but never the reason why I have to let her down. "As friends," I make it clear, and her face falls.

"Of course, never thought of anythin' different," she lies badly and I smile sympathetically before hopping off the wagon and waving her goodbye as she rides off.

"Who was that?" Arms slide around my waist and Brittany's breath lingers on my cheek as I shut my eyes, smiling widely.

"Just somebody I used to know," I turn around in her arms and hug her. "I missed you."

* * *

_"We need to move," Quinn comes over to us, her rifle in her hands, worry etched over her face. "Now."_

_We whistle for our horses, which come running around the corner, splattered with blood, but thankfully not their own. I climb up onto mine, chasing Quinn and Rachel as they lead us away from the camp._

_Four girls. Slaughtered in their own home, or as close to a home as they were ever going to get. Lindsey rides up next to me and we share a look, her hand reaching over to hold mine briefly before we break apart and ride faster._

_Quinn and Rachel were quite a way in front, so I call Lindsey and Abby quietly. "You think it was just a random attack?"_

_"I bet they knew it was us who took their money," Abby says quietly, just loud enough for us to hear over the horses. "Come back for revenge."_

_"Maybe," Lindsey muses, chewing on something I wasn't entirely sure was there. "Either way, I'm thinkin' revenge." Lindsey was never one for pointless murder, a bit like me, but when there was a legitimate reason, say for instance revenge, a bloodlust clouded over her like I'd never seen. Lindsey would kill for the people she loved._

_"I'm likin' that idea," I admit. We share a smile as Abby high fives Lindsey. I look over to Rachel, who's eyeing us curiously and smile. If there was a lifelong list of things we didn't like about her, we had respect for one thing she did well._

_Killing._


	37. Caught

**This chapter should be titled "Angst". Seriously. But yay third update! Just about made it in England, too.  
I own nothing but the plot. **

"You know, you look really pretty with your hair tied back like that. Gorgeous, in fact." I watch from a small distance, disgust written over my face as I watch Rachel fucking Berry hit on my girlfriend. "It really brings out your eyes, Miss Pierce."

"Thank you," Brittany smile demurely and I hate myself for not going over there. But I can't exactly cause a scene with her father not so far away from us. "But I assure you, I'm not."

"Ah, modest _and _beautiful," Rachel smiles and I sneer at the sight. "You'd be quite the catch. Are you seein' anyone?"

Brittany's eyes lock with mine and I bite my lip as I await her response. "I'm not, no," she says quietly but I can read her lips from here and I feel my face fall slightly. "And I'm not lookin' either," she sends a small smile over to me and I smile back, trying to tell her I was okay with it.

Only I wasn't.

I wanted everyone to know the beautiful blonde daughter of Mr Pierce was mine, and only mine. That she was the first thought on my mind when I woke up and the last before I went to sleep. That I was completely in love with her and no-one else, no-one, could touch her the way I did, or even attempt to, because she was mine.

But life didn't work that way.

"Such a shame," Rachel sighs dramatically and I scowl as her fingers drift over Brittany's bare arms. "And you're such a cutie. What a waste."

Brittany clears her throat and stammers a few times before mentioning something about the horses, turning on her heel and walking swiftly off in that direction.

Rachel throws a smirk my way before sauntering over. "I'm goin' to have her," she whispers. "One way or another, she's mine."

"You stay the fuck away from her," I whisper dangerously. "You touch her, and I'll kill you."

Rachel laughs as if I'd said the funniest joke she'd ever heard, before walking away to talk to Mr Pierce.

I run after Brittany, looping my arm with hers after I catch up with her. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I should've said I'm with you but I couldn't… I couldn't, not yet." A tear rolls down her cheek and I wipe it away gently.

"I understand, darlin'," I hold her hand. "I understand completely." I pull her in the direction of the stables, out of sight from everyone and lean in for a kiss. "You are mine," I tell her quietly, "and as long as I know that, and you know that, I'm happy."

"You really are beautiful," Brittany leans in for a kiss and I kiss her back with everything I have.

"What did I tell you, Mr Pierce." Brittany and I break apart when we hear the voice, turning towards it. "I knew there was somethin' goin' on with these pair, and now I see what."

Mr Pierce is staring at us, with Rachel standing just behind him slightly so he can't see the smirk etched on her face. I grit my teeth as the man looks at his daughter with a mix of being confused and upset on his face. "Brittany," he says quietly. "What's goin' on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rachel cuts in, smiling devilishly at me. "Your good daughter Brittany has been seduced by this evil bein', here." She points at me and I roll my eyes. "She's been leadin' her astray from the light."

"Brittany," the old man looks tired and I genuinely feel sorry for him that he had to find out this way. "Is this true?"

Brittany stutters for a few seconds before I decide to step in and take her hand. "It's not true in the way she put it, Sir," I begin, waiting for his eyes to find mine. "Brittany and I are seein' each other, yes. But I'm not leadin' her astray from anything, Mr Pierce. I'm in love with your daughter."

His face softens for a moment, and Rachel must sense the atmosphere changing because she whistles to some passers-by, calling them over to witness the display. I groan as I see the faces of Mercedes, Tina and some other men appear and rub the back of my neck wearily.

"These two were just caught canoodlin'," Rachel sneers and jerks her thumb towards us. "Ain't that filth, Mr Pierce," she sneers at me and I feel my eyes harden. "Two women, it ain't written that way in the Bible now, is it, Miss Jones?" She looks over at Mercedes, not awaiting for a response before turning to look back at me. "No, I didn't think so. I think it's an abomination, Mr Pierce, and God will be sendin' these two ladies to the depths of Hell when he takes them." She grins at me and I steel my eyes against hers, tightening my grip on Brittany's hand. "Straight into Lucifer's embrace."

"That's enough," I whisper. "Mr Pierce," I focus my eyes on him and I try to let him see every emotion I have for his daughter shine through my eyes. "Your daughter is a wonderful woman, and I'm deeply in love with her." I trace my thumb across the back of her hand and smile softly at her, noticing the tears that roll down her cheek. "She's everythin' I've ever wanted and more, and I'd be honoured to receive your blessin'."

Mr Pierce takes a few deep breaths, his face having softened considerably. Just before he's about to speak, Rachel whispers in his ear. "They're gonna disgrace the family name," she breathes, and Mr Pierce's eyes harden instantly.

"Brittany," his voice is rough and I notice Brittany jump next to me. "Go to your room."

"But, father, I-"

"Now," his voice is low and Brittany turns to me, looking desperate before running off to her room. "And you stay right here," he orders Rachel, and the woman stays in her spot after turning to chase the blonde. "We need to have words," he points to me and I swallow audibly.

I'd never been afraid of a man for over ten years until that moment.

And this was someone who I wanted to like me, to let me love his daughter.

"Yes, sir," I whisper and he nods, telling everyone else to get on with their duties, that the show was over, there was nothing to see.

"You'll go to Mr Hantel," he orders Rachel, who nods meekly. "And if I hear you were anywhere else on this ranch while I told you not to be, there'll be trouble."

"Of course, sir," she scurries off to her hut, but not before I can whisper to her that she's going to pay for this.

Mr Pierce rubs his forehead and sighs. "I'm goin' to need some time to process this, Santana," he says quietly and I nod slowly. "But in the meantime, you're only allowed near my daughter for chores, do you hear?"

"Yes, sir," I say again and he nods before turning abruptly and walking off towards the house. "Mr Pierce," I call him and he turns, raising an eyebrow at me. I can't believe I had the balls to do this. "Please, don't be hard on her, she's not to blame."

"Both are to blame in matters of the heart, Miss Booker," he says, but nods and sighs. "I need time away from the both of you right now. There won't be any arguments."

I sigh in relief as he turns and begins to start walking to his house.

Rachel Berry was still the bitch she was three years ago.

In fact, I think she'd gotten worse.


	38. River Deep, Mountain High

**All I have to say is... I'm glad you guys don't know where I love. I fear for my life a bit after this chapter. That is all.  
I own nothing! Nada! Zilch! The big goose egg!  
(...but the plot).**

"Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind," I look up as Mercedes comes to sit next to me near the campfire. "Leviticus 18:22."

I nod slowly. "If you're comin' to tell me I'm an abomination, Miss Jones, I'd rather not hear it."

She shakes her head and smiles. "Beloved, let us love one another, for love is from God, and whoever loves has been born of God and knows God. 1 John 4:7."

"Why are you tellin' me this?"

"God never says a thing about two women, Miss Booker. May I?" She gestures towards the meat that was no cooked and I nod, watching as she takes a pierce for herself. "He merely suggests we all love one another."

"I thought you weren't supposed to condone these things, Miss Jones." I take some meat for myself, as I release a sigh. "I half expected you to discommunicate me from your church."

"How can I do that when you weren't really a part of the church to begin with?" She smiles wryly and I force a smile myself. "Seriously now, Miss Booker. A God of love commands that his creations love each other equally, and as it is never stated in the Bible…"

"You're actually okay with this?" After Mr Pierce's reaction and the looks I'd been getting since we got caught, Mercedes Jones was the last person I thought would accept this. "You're not gonna condemn me?"

"I have no place to denounce you, Miss. Only God will judge you," she finishes her food and I can't help but stare in awe. "I ain't never seen Miss Pierce so happy when she's with you. Twenty-two years, and never a smile so big."

"Thank you," I whisper, feeling some comfort in the hand she places on my shoulder. "You had no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"You think I don't know about Mr Hummel?" She laughs, and I find it hard not to smile with her. "That man is as flamboyant as they come, Miss Booker, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why he hasn't had a ladyfriend in all the time we've known him."

"Karofsky," I smirk as her mouth falls open.

"The deputy?"

"That very one," I nod and her laughter fills my ears. "But I think it's some kind of secret, Miss Jones."

"You never said a thing," she taps her nose and winks at me. "But then, neither did Sam," she muses and my smirk widens.

"You and the Marshall, huh?" She looks down and damned if she wasn't blushing. "I won't tell a soul."

"He's a fine man. We were friends for the longest of times but," she shrugs and smiles. "Somethin' happened we weren't even aware of, somethin' just…"

"Clicked?"

"Like a light bulb switchin' on." She sighs, almost dreamily. "I ain't never felt so alive than when I'm with him."

"He's an honourable man, Miss Jones. You two go good together." I stretch my arms out in front of me, enjoying the popping sensation that eases the tension. "I wish you all the happiness."

"Don't give up hope, Miss Booker," She looks seriously at me and I nod solemnly under her gaze. "Brittany is a fine woman, but so are you. Somethin' brought you to this ranch, somethin' much more than a bullet hole."

"You believe in fate, Miss Jones?"

"Somethin' like that," she says with a small smile. "I best be on my way. Don't dwell on it too much, though. You and Miss Pierce, I ain't never seen a love so pure."

I stand up, and I think I shock both of us as I pull the priest's daughter into a hug. "Thank you," I whisper, smiling as we break the hug. "You are an amazin' woman, Miss Jones."

"As are you, Miss Booker." She laughs and I look at her confused. "When you first came here, all rugged and the perfect addition, I honestly thought we'd clash. I was used to bein' the honorary Pierce, didn't want to have my position usurped."

"You still are the honorary Pierce, I never took that."

"That's right, you didn't," she smiles. "If I weren't such a diva we could've been this close within the first week."

"I'm glad we're this close now. Just upsettin' it had to come this way."

"Do you love her?"

"My, oh my," I shake my head, looking down at my feet. "River deep," I whisper.

"Mountain high?"

"Somethin' like that," I repeat her earlier words before cracking my neck, my whole body feeling tense. "She has my heart, my soul."

"Then talk to her." She starts walking away from me, back towards the chapel, turning to wave goodbye. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Brittany, please," I beg, her blue eyes looking anywhere but at me. "Just talk to me."

"We're to do chores together, and that is all, Miss Booker." The formality stings, and I don't care if she sees the flash of hurt across my face because it's obvious I'm breaking in front of her. She's not even using my real name. I'm not sure what hurts worse. "If my father saw us right now…" She trails off, looking out the door anxiously. "No, I can't do this. As my chores are finished for the day, I'd like to go home. Now, if you'd kindly move out of my way."

Brittany and I were standing in the barn. It was late evening now and I'd finished the last of my chores on my own, taking the time to reflect on Mercedes' words. I'd sought Brittany out, my mind made up; I couldn't live without her. She was my whole life now and not talking to her was killing me.

It hurt to know the brunette who'd caused this was using the time Brittany was alone to get closer to her.

It hurt more to know I couldn't interrupt and declare my undying love for Brittany. I'd be kicked off the ranch in a heartbeat; Mr Pierce was a kind man, but when it came to protecting his daughter, it was a whole different story.

Brittany and I were here now, together. Alone. But even now she wouldn't treat me like she used to. Not even like she'd treat a friend, or a stranger.

I was something beneath that, now.

"I'm not movin' until you tell me we're okay. Your father is just shocked, it'll take a day or so and he'll be fine with this, with us. Brittany, please."

"Don't call me Brittany," her voice is harsh and deliberate, and I attempt to steel myself against the tears that are threatening to spill over. "You know me only by Miss Pierce, now."

"Don't," I whisper. "Brittany, don't do this."

"I can't be with you right now," she whispers back. Even though she's trying her best to remain indifferent, I can see the hurt shining through her eyes. "I can't do this."

"I love you," I take her hand in mine but she flinches away.

"Don't touch me," she says quietly and even through the lump in my throat I manage to whisper out an okay. "We can't do this, not anymore," I can't look her in the eyes as my eyes fall to look at my feet. Her final words make my heart break in two before she leaves me alone in the barn where I stand. "We're over."

**...Don't hurt me.**


	39. Hold Up

**I'm sorry guise! And actually I feel a slight tingling in my back so would you stop with the voodoo doll :(  
I have an idea! I have so many characters in this, I was wondering what you would think if I made some sort of master post (on Tumblr or something) of what the characters look like in my head, so we're all thinking of the same people when you read it and when I write it?  
Let me know if you think it's a good idea and I'll get to it.  
I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

I patrol by myself that night.

Brittany obviously doesn't want to spend any extra time with me, as she didn't show up at the usual time where we meet.

I'll be honest, I cried in that moment. When I knew she wasn't coming, when I knew she was lost.

It just makes me wonder why she took it so _hard_.

I wipe the fresh tears away as I urge Sirocco around the perimeter of the ranch, rifle laid across my lap. The air was quiet around me. A quiet like I'd never heard and it disturbed me a little, because all my life I'd been used to sound. Whether it was me causing it as a child, or someone we were following as teenagers, or the sound of Brittany's voice and laugh as an adult.

The quiet told me how alone I really was.

"Other than you, huh, boy?" I crack a half smile, rubbing Sirocco's head lovingly as he trots happily around the ranch. "I've always got you."

He snorts, making me laugh. Half the time I think he genuinely understands me.

"Talkin' to your horse is the first sign of madness, Miss," a voice comes out the shadows as a near a corner of the ranch.

"What's the second?" I say to the air, not quite sure where this person is.

"Admittin' it." Silvia walks out into the moonlight and I frown at her random arrival. "Sellin' punnets of strawberries to Mr Pierce," she explains, holding up an empty crop box. "It was late when I left, and dark, but I had no intention of intrudin', askin' for a place to stay." She shrugs. "But I am only a small woman, no good with a gun and easy pickin's on a night like this."

"You need a ride home?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"Just company, I think," she sighs. "Would you mind sittin' with me for a while?"

I look around the ranch, having patrolled it a few times with no hint of anything stirring. "Sure, let me just take Sirocco back."

"He's a fine horse," she observes as I hitch him back inside the barn once we get there. "For a fine woman."

"I'm not so sure about that," I smile sadly as I guide her in the direction of the cliff. "Not many others seem to think so, lately."

"Trouble in paradise?" She asks gently, rubbing the back of my arm.  
"How'd you know?" I laugh humourlessly and shake my head. "Right, I'm obvious."

"Actually, I heard some of the ranchers say somethin' about a… Brianna?"

"Brittany," I say quietly, sitting down as we near the edge of the cliff. "Her name's Brittany."

"You say her name like you love her," Silvia sits next to me, looking at me with a question in her eyes and I sigh wearily as I avoid it.

"Mr Pierce a fan of strawberries, then, Silvia?"

She stares at me for a few seconds before a small smile curves her lips. "Oh, the biggest. Best customer."

I nod slowly, feeling slightly awkward talking to the woman who I barely remember, who holds me on a high pedestal for one night many years ago. "That's… good," I say uncomfortably, not sure what to say or how to say it. "You get on the right side of Mr Pierce, you're set for life."

"Somethin' you'd know about?"

"Not so much anymore," I stretch and lean back on my hands, my legs stretched out in front of me. "Do you live in Sheridan?"

"I live in Pike's Creek, by the river," she mirrors my movement and it's hard not to roll my eyes at how she's mimicking me. "So what happened with you and Brittany?"

"We got caught." It's a struggle to say and Silvia nods slowly. "Someone found us out."

"And Brittany didn't take too well to it?" She studies me as I shake my head. "Maybe she's not worth your time, if she gave up on you so easily," she suggests quietly. "Hell, any girl would be lucky to call you theirs. Maybe you should find one that wouldn't let you go."

"She's just scared," I say quietly, but Silvia cuts me up.

"Makes me wonder if she really did love you," she muses, looking out thoughtfully across the plains from the edge of the cliff. "If she did, she'd be here by your side right now, not me."

"I don't get what you're-"

"I still love you, Santana," she breathes out, sitting up to be in my direct line of sight. "It's been years, and I thought I'd gotten over you, but seein' you again the other day… Made me realise I hadn't." She takes my hand in hers and it takes every effort I have not to flinch it away. "And with you bein' newly available… Why, a more superstitious woman would call it fate."

"I'm not available," I tell her quietly. "Brittany and I may not be together anymore, Silvia, but, my heart isn't available. None of me is." I draw my hand away from hers carefully. "She has my heart, my soul. I'm hers."

"Then you're a damned fool," she sits on her knees, leaning back onto her haunches. "I never would've pegged you down as a romantic idiot." She stares at me and my eyes lower away from her gaze. "But aren't you hurtin'?"

"Of course I am," I whisper.

"And isn't she the cause of that hurt?" She sighs as I respond only by my eyebrows knitting together in a frown. "Then why stay with her, sweetie? Why be so readily available to her and no-one else, when it's this Brittany that broke your heart in the first place."

"It's my heart to break."

"I could make the hurt go away," she trails her fingers over my left shoulder, her hazel eyes burning into mine. "All this pain, this girl bought upon you, I could make it stop," she whispers.

"I'm hers, Silvia. I always will be," I watch as her fingers dance circles over my arm and shake my head. "Nothin's gonna change that."

"You could at least give me a chance," she breathes, scooting closer to me. "It's been five years, Santana. At least give me that," she leans in closer to me and I swallow hard at the closeness.

I'd never felt so awkward in my entire life.

She obviously took it in a different way because a small smirk spreads across her face. "You're irresistible," she's close enough that her breath washes over my lips. "Give me one chance, one kiss."

"I can't," I shake my head, attempting to make some space between us. "I won't."

"She's not thinkin' about you. Right now, she's probably thinkin' about everythin' but you. You've got to live in the moment, sweetheart. Take chances."

"Here's where I take mine," a voice comes out of nowhere behind us. I turn as I stand up, holding my hands high to show I'm not making for my weapon. "This here's a hold up," the husky voice tells us.

The person is tall, and skinny, but obviously has some muscles. Dark boots, jeans and a shirt, hard to see in the night. Black bandana, dark red hair, green eyes, black hat.

I back up.

Red hair?

Green eyes?

"Lindsey?" I whisper.


	40. Some Things Change

**I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

"We all thought you were dead!" Lindsey sits on the edge of my bed as she takes a drink of the coffee I'd gotten for her. "Damn, Santana," she shakes her head and looks at her, her eyes wide. "We saw Quinn chasing you, and those men were already chasin' me, Abby was left for dead on the floor," she looks down, taking a shaky breath. "They shot her clear in the chest, I did try but, I couldn't… And I had myself to save."

"Always thinkin' about someone else," I reach over, put my arm around her. "You did your best, Lindsey."

She shrugs. "I tried. Looks like someone else saved you though," she smirks and nods in the direction of the other part of ranch. "That blonde girl?" My smile's enough for her. "She's cute."

"She's beautiful," I whisper.

"That the woman you were talkin' to that Silvia about? Brittany, right?" I nod and she smiles sadly, leaning into me. "San, you're the most charmin' woman I ever saw, you're gonna get her back."

"I hope so," I pull her into me closer. "It's so good to see you again." Lindsey was always like an older sister to me, to Abby too, and it felt so good to have some familiarity. So good to hear her voice.

"You too, Sanny, I missed you." She looks at me seriously and I feel embarrassed under her gaze. "Have you been here since that day?"

"As far as I know," I nod. "Got rescued, woke up here, been livin' here since. It's been a bit of a rollercoaster."

She groans. "You have no idea," we share a small smile. "My life's been all hectic the past since then. I mean," she rubs the back of her neck. "We haven't run together in the gang for a few years, but since that ended…"

"Life went to shit."

"Ain't that the truth," she shakes her head. "Quinn ran off when Rachel died, and you got away, ain't seen her since. She's keepin' quiet, and you know what that means, when Quinn keeps quiet, right?"

"Trouble," I say nervously. I knew my ex-best friend too well. When Quinn Fabray lies low, shit was about to hit the fan. "She's plottin'."

"Good job we're together then, ain't it," she smiles at me. "Wouldn't want my baby Sanny to get hurt again, would I?"

"You got all soppy on me," I laugh and she pokes me.

"Some things change," she shrugs. "I fell in love," she grins at me lopsidedly, but it turns sad within a second.

"Love?" My eyebrows shoot up as I whistle. "Who knew the slutty Lindsey MacCallister would fall in love?"

"She was somethin' special," she says quietly.

"Was?" I rub the top of her hand and she sighs heavily.

"Someone recognised me," she whispers. "They came after me, and she got in the way."

"I'm so sorry, Linds," I bite my lip, shocked at the massive turn of events. "You never deserved that," I kiss her on the cheek, trying to keep the tears from flowing over. "You were the nicest out of all of us."

"I don't know about that, but I know I love you, Santana Lopez."

"Sisters," I smile, holding her hand. "I love you too, Lindsey MacCallister. You're the older sister I never had."

"No-one would've been better than me, anyway," she laughs, trying to get past the earlier conversation. It was too intense, too soon, and we needed to settle back into friendship first. Not that it ever ended with Lindsey.

"It's good to hear your laugh, Linds. Somethin' I thought I'd never hear again."

"You ain't gettin' rid of me so easily, San."

"Not this time, at least. I tried so hard last time," I smirk as she nudges me. "God, I'm so glad you're back. I need you, right now."

"What's goin' on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I think I'm gonna need your help." I nervously fidget with my fingers as she ushers me on. "She's here." I barely manage to get out.

"Who is?" Her face pales. "Not Quinn? You said she was still in hidin'!"

"Much worse," I shake my head. "She's alive, and she found me."

"Alive?" She finishes the word with a whisper and I cringe as I see the light bulb flick on above her head. "Rachel Berry?"

"The one and only."

"You're shittin' me."

"I wish I was," I lean forwards, rubbing my eyes. "I really wish I was, Lindsey. She's been here for a couple of days, and she's movin' in on Britt. She's threatened to kill both of us."

"You and Brittany?" I nod and she frowns. "It's like she has no shame."

"I honestly don't think she does."

"Well, I'm here now, San," she smiles, trying to be strong for the both of us. "And if she comes near you, I'm gonna kick her ass." She snaps her fingers and I look at her, startled. "I have an idea!"

* * *

"It's… different," I look at her. "This is an improvement," I take a cloth and hang it over her face. "Much better."

"Har har," she whips it off and narrows her eyes at me. "Honestly. What do you think?"

I take a step back and look at her. _Really _look at her. She'd chopped her long hair off, so now it was short and choppy, and we'd rubbed some charcoal over it from the fire outside my cabin to make it black. Her eyes were still the same bright green but I'd politely asked a nearby rancher's wife if we could borrow her make-up; the new look on Lindsey was smoky, drawing attention to the cosmetics rather than her actual features. She was still tall and gangly, but with her new dark clothes and a-little-too-big clothes, you couldn't tell her true frame.

She looked like a completely different woman.

"Well I'll be damned. I wouldn't recognise you if I didn't know it was you."

"Exactly," she smirks. "I've been thinkin' of doin' this for a while. Never got round to it though. Too busy runnin'."

"Always runnin'," we say together. The past would always find us.

"Rachel's never gonna recognise you," I smirk. "This plan is beautiful."

"What did you expect?" She mirrors my smirk.

Rachel Berry, meet your match.


	41. And Yet

**Okay, so... I go on holiday tomorrow, for a week, and I won't be able to upload anything :( So we're gonna have a gap, and I'm really sorry for that. But I will take my writing pad and carry on with the story, ready to type up when I get back (should have something uploaded on the Sunday). I'll try and get another chapter uploaded tonight because I can't keep you hanging on these sad ones, but I can't promise anything because I have to go pack now...  
Hope you all have a lovely week :)  
As always, I own nothing but the plot and the OCs!**

"I just came over from the West," Lindsey drawls, playing with the hem of her shirt. "There was this deal that went bust, and I got outta there fast."

"A deal?"

"Money. Lots of money," she smirks and Rachel Berry's interest obviously piques. "Got off with most of it, too."

"How much?" Rachel smiles, stepping closer into Lindsey's personal space. I hold my breath, fearing she's going to recognise her at any second, but it doesn't happen. We'd disguised her too well.

"Well over twenty thousand," Lindsey says quietly, trying not to draw more attention to the conversation. "Got some with me here, most in a bank over in Brownstone." She looks down at her clothes and shrugs. "I don't dress as suave as I could, not wantin' to draw attention, you know?"

"Of course. That would be just silly. If I had all that money, I wouldn't want to do anythin' to bring attention to myself. Who knows who could take it at any moment."

"Woman after my own heart," Lindsey smirks, her eyes flicking to mine on the other side of the trail path before settling back on Rachel's. "I should start headin' out, though, now," she goes to move away, but Rachel steps in her path.

"What's the rush?" She asks sweetly, and I smirk. Rachel had fallen hook, line and sinker.

Lindsey laughs, saying she could stay here for a while, if she had a reason to. I'm about to laugh along with her when I hear a door slam off to my right, and hurried footsteps coming towards us.

"…care what you say, I'm leavin', and I'm leavin' today." I hear her voice before she comes into view. "It ain't been the same here since… since…" I hear a choked sob and I don't fight the urge to rush towards her.

"Tina," I whisper, putting my hands on her shoulders to stop her. "What's goin' on?"

"What do you think is goin' on, Miss Booker? I've had it with this freakin' ranch, and I'm leavin' to live in the city."

I look up to find Mr Pierce and Brittany staring at us, worried frowns on their faces. "But why?" I ask Tina, who's carrying Susan in her arms. "Why now?"

"Everywhere I turn, there's a memory," she says quietly. "Everywhere I look, I see Mike. I can't stand it."

"Aren't they good memories, though?" She shakes her head, wiping a tear away. "Think about the years you spent with him. When you were happy."

"All I see is him dead, on the floor, Miss Booker. I don't remember what happiness feels like." She kisses the top of Susan's head who gurgles happily, not quite able to form words, yet. "I love Susan, Santana. I love her with every part of my bein'. She's the livin' memory of her father, and she's what I plan to hold onto for as long as possible." She looks around as Mr Pierce comes to stand closer. "And that means leavin' this ranch."

"You're better off here," I say quietly. "You'd be safe with us."

"Was Mike safe with us?" Tina snaps and it makes me shut up instantly. "Was Mike safe when that bastard shot him in the chest?"

"No, Ma'am," Mr Pierce whisper and she nods, releasing a scornful laugh. "But he sacrificed himself. He was an honourable man who gave his own life to save someone else's. It couldn't be helped."

"And it can't be helped that I'm leavin'," she stands up straight, her head high. "It's my own choice, Mr Pierce, and I'd appreciate it if you honoured it."

He sighs wearily as I look up, my eyes connecting with Brittany's. She looks away instantly and I feel my shoulders drop, my heart breaking more with every second. I turn back to Tina and kiss Susan on the head. "I'm goin' to miss you, Mrs Chang." Tina hands Susan to Mr Pierce, pulling me into a hug.

"You'll get her back," she whispers and I nod sadly, fighting the tears. "Your love is too obvious to be ignored."

* * *

Mr Pierce and one of the ranch hand's had offered to drive Tina to the city after we'd all said our goodbyes, and people were beginning to disperse from the centre of the ranch where all the drama had occurred.

Lindsey had took off to the small cabin she'd been using, and I presume Rachel had followed her because she's nowhere to be seen, either.

I take my hat off and fix my hair as I smile at Kurt, who catches my eye and waves me over. "Miss Booker," he smiles as I get closer to him. "Miss Jones talked to you about God, yet?"

I laugh as I put my hat back on, nodding at his words. "She sure has, Mr Hummel. Surprisingly, she told me she was fine with it."

"In so many words?"

"A God of love loves all his creations," I tell him. "Or somethin' like that. Love is love was the general idea of it."

"Well, I'll be damned," he smooths down his waistcoat. "I guess we technically both are, if He ain't a God of love."

"Or even if He is, sir." Even if I weren't into women, I still had a lot to answer for. "I'm quite inclined to the idea God is a woman."

"Wouldn't that make for an interestin' debate?" He looks over at Mercedes and we share a laugh. "Brittany's headin' to the corral, Miss Booker," he says seriously. "You should go talk to her."

"Maybe I will, Mr Hummel." I sigh and he looks at me curiously. "Last time I tried, she broke up with me. There's only so many knocks my confidence can take."

"Maybe you should try again." He shrugs, "I ain't never seen a love so strong. You'll be together again, soon."

"I hope so. Thank you, Mr Hummel," I hug him, trying to summon some strength. "For everythin'."

"Pleasure," he smiles, and I can't help but walk towards the corral with a small smile on my face.

* * *

She sees me before I get the chance to talk, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Don't you dare."

"Brittany, just let me-"

"No, Miss Booker. Or should I call you Miss _Lopez_? Everythin' else is out in the open, why shouldn't your real name be? The real you?" She laughs as my eyes widen, and it's a sound I thought I'd never hear. She sounded so… Unlike herself. More like someone else.

More like Rachel.

"Have you been talkin' with her?" I say quietly. "How much time have you been spendin' with Berry?"

"You're not allowed to ask me such things, Miss Lopez. We are no longer courtin' and it is therefore not your right to be informed."

"You're gettin' yourself into a big mess, Brittany," I warn. "She's no good."

"If you weren't so damn fuckin' _obvious_, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She yells at me and I cringe at the force of her words. "Jesus, Santana," she uses my first name and a spark of hope flashes in me. "All you had to do was be subtle, for a couple more months, and that was it. But you couldn't even do that." The hope dies as she shakes her head. "We could've had it all."

"We still can," I get closer to her but she backs away.

"We can't," she whispers. "Father'll never allow it."

"More people accept it than those who don't, Britt." I chew on my nail. "We'll figure this out."

"We can't figure out what's already over," she sighs, turning her back on me. "Just let me go, Santana. Honour my wish, at least."


	42. Some Things Stay Remarkably The Same

**Okay this will probably be the last one for a week... So I tried to make it longer, and less "omfg I'm gonna kill the author" so I hope that worked because I value my life jkhsfkah.  
I own nothing but the plot and the OCs :) **

"Miss Booker," Mr Pierce calls my 'name' and I hold my breath as I turn to face him. "Can we have a word?"

It wasn't _a _word.

It was _the _word. The word I'd been dreading for a long time.

"Of course, Mr Pierce," I follow him into his house, trying my best to make my voice remain steady. I wait for him to speak again after he settles down, gesturing for me to sit in the chair opposite him as I take my hat off. I felt like I was being interviewed. Maybe I was.

"I always wanted the best for my daughter, Miss Booker," he begins. "Ever since she was a little girl, I've wanted the best for her. She was more special because a father always wants to protect his daughter. I'm sure your father would have understood. There's a special bond, and it takes a lot to break it. However, I'm certain the only thing broken around here are hearts."

I daren't interrupt him as he sighs, rubbing his forehead. It was still a nervous habit.

"Brittany, in here," he taps his head, "is still my little girl, who still needs protectin'. No matter how old she gets, she always will be. In here, too," he drops his hand to rest over his heart. "She's the livin' memory of her mother, Miss Booker. And that's somethin' I try so desperately hard to hold onto, even though it's probably unhealthy. But every time I look at Brittany, I see her. I see my Sarah. And that makes me want to protect her all the more, Miss Booker."

I clear my throat and he looks at me, nodding for me to speak. "Mr Pierce," I begin nervously. "I love your daughter. This is no passin' thing for me, and I'm awfully sure it's the same for Brittany." I pause to take a breath, feeling completely overwhelmed with the situation. "I would never hurt your daughter, and I never have the intention to."

"I understand that, Miss Booker. But sometimes, people get hurt without us truly meanin' for it to happen. She's my only daughter," he rubs his forehead. "And I was hopeful for grandchildren."

"We already spoke about that, sir," I say anxiously. "There's all sorts of methods in this new world, the easiest bein' adoption. We could have a child someone else had but didn't want, and we'd have a family of our own. You'd still be a Grandfather."

"That so?" He nods, clearly thinking about it. "I just want my Brittany to be happy."

"I want the same, Sir," I say quietly. "Brittany is the most important thing to me in this world. I am eternally grateful to her, to the both of you, for pickin' me up on that roadside when you could just have easily ridden past me. It's the best thing that has ever happened to me, truly, and I am forever in your debt for your doin' so."

"You have a way with words, Miss Booker. Is that how you seduced my daughter?"

"There was no seducin', Mr Pierce. I fell in love with your daughter, the same time she fell for me. She means an awful lot to me." I breathe in deeply through my nose. "When I'm with Brittany, I finally understand what people are talking about when they talk about love."

"That's all I needed to hear, Miss Booker. I'm just interested in my child's safety. It'd be the same for anyone else. Your intentions seem pure, Miss. You're not usin' my daughter, or else you would have fled, the first openin' you got. But you stayed to get her back and that in itself is honourable."

"You're not scared of… tarnishin' the family name?"

"My daughter has been the happiest I've seen her in the past weeks, Miss Booker. And it has come to my attention that you were the cause of that. It's my own fault for not noticin' earlier," he shrugs. "Why would my daughter's happiness tarnish the Pierce name? At least there won't be any unwanted pregnancies," he says lightly.

"Always a plus, sir," I chance a smile which he returns.

"You're a good woman, Miss Booker. And I give you my blessin'. I wish you both all the happiness in life that you deserve."

I feel the unshed tears well up behind my eyes at his words. "Thank you, sir," I whisper. "Thank you so much. You had no idea how much I needed to hear that.

"It felt good sayin' it, Miss Booker." I hold out my hand to him, but he pushes it inside, pulling me in for a hug. "You're family, Santana," he whispers quietly. "And I'm honoured to have such a respectful, trustworthy addition to the family."

I let the tears slip down my face as I thank him, apologising for the wet patch I'd formed on his jacket.

"You go, now," he smiles and I swear I could see tears forming in his own eyes. "Miss Jones and Mr Hummel have requested a shotgun rider for their trip to Sheridan. I volunteered you," I raise my eyebrows slightly in question. "I'll have a talk to Brittany."

"Thank you, Sir," I say again and we share a smile before I leave the house, a huge weight having lifted from my shoulders. One step at a time, I was getting closer to my Brittany.

* * *

"Thank you for escortin' Miss Jones and Mr Hummel here to Sheridan, Miss Booker." Sam Evans was smiling up at me again as I sit on the small wagon after riding here with the two of them. "Much obliged."

"Any time, Marshall. I'll see you again soon, sir." I nod to Karofsky and Kurt before they take off to the medical store, probably to make out again. I send Kurt a wink and he blushes, scurrying away quickly. Mercedes raises an eyebrow at me and we share a grin, before she takes Mr Evans' hand and walks into his office.

They told me on the way here they'd make their own way back in a few days, planning on staying in the spare bedrooms in the back of Mr Hummel's store.

I'd just started heading back home when I hear the door slam open again behind me, Mr Evans rushing out with his rifle in his hands. "Miss Booker! Hope you ain't too busy to help out the law?"

"What's goin' on, Marshall?" I ask, already untying the wagon from the horse, getting ready to mount it. "Where am I needed?"

He shouts for Karofsky who comes out the medical store already looking flustered. "Zizes gang," he says seriously. "They've come back." He turns back to Mercedes who stands in the door way, looking at him nervously. "You stay there, where you're safe," he says softly, and I smile at the cuteness of how protective he is of her. "I'll be back before you know it," he kisses her on the cheek and my smile turns into a fully-fledged grin as she looks down shyly. "Let's go!" Sam mounts his horse, two of the other lawmen in this town grouping together to meet the oncoming gang.

We ride for five minutes before we see them. Fourteen of them against the five of us. It was going to be slaughter if we stayed where we were, and I looked around the plains. "Marshall," I call, pointing to the remains of a brick house on the cliff. "How about we head up there, we'd have the advantage?"

Sam considers it for a second before nodding, shouting for everyone to haul ass to the cliff and get off their horses. Sam uses the sniper rifle another officer had brought with him, and pales when he looks through the scope. "Zizes is here with them," he says seriously. "And that bastard Puckerman."

"Puckerman?" I whisper, squinting against the sun. "Puck?"

* * *

_"You guys from here?" A boy comes over to us, fidgeting with his hands. "I don't mean to intrude, Miss, but I can't find my parents."_

_Every year on the ranch we'd hold a market, where buyers and sellers would come to sell their crops, their wares, anything, and people would come to check out their stock. We were widely respected and the market was one of the biggest things of the year._

_Just so happened that every so often a kid got lost. But Quinn and I were there to help them._

_"What's your name, kiddo?" Quinn asks, smiling kindly at him. He was quite tall for a young boy, and with some hardened muscles, but his eyes show a vulnerability that was otherwise hidden._

_"Noah Puckerman, Miss, but my friends call me Puck."_

_"Nice name," I smile, trying to put him at ease. "What do your parents look like?"_

_He shrugs. "I don't think it'd help any, Miss. They just look like parents."_

_We laugh, and guide him over to the tree where we'd been sitting before. "You can hang with us for a while, if you'd like," I tell him. "My name's Santana, and this is Quinn," I hold her hand and she smiles at me, squeezing it before holding it lightly. "We live here."_

_"You girls have got pretty names," he smiles and blushes. I don't think I'd ever seen a kid so adorable. Other than my Quinn. "I got stuck with Noah."_

_Quinn laughs as I smile at him. "Come sit," I pat the floor next to me as I settle on the grassy area beneath the tree. "We can talk here for a while before your parents come. This is usually where they wait until the parents are ready to go," I shrug. Countless years of this market meant there were guidelines. It helped a lot._

_"You're too kind," he smiles and takes a seat next to me. Quinn sits opposite us, pushing our feet against each other's instead of holding hands. It always felt good to be close to her. "I've never been to this market before," he admits. "We moved here from the North."_

_"Next time you come here you should hang out here again," I smile. "We'd always welcome you, Puck."_

_"Only my friends call me that," he whispers, a grin spreading across his face._

_"Well, I guess that makes us your friends," Quinn smiles at him, nudging my foot harder as she turns to grin at me. He was our first real friend, other than each other. And it made us both happy._

* * *

"Fire!" Sam shouts as the gang come into range. Bodies started dropping easily, and we suffered no causalities on our side. Bandits were often incredibly clumsy. I sigh and roll my eyes as I shoot the hat off another one. I was surprised they'd made it this far in their lives.

We shoot until there's only three left. Zizes, the leader, a man I'd never seen before and a writhing body on the floor, who's face I couldn't see. Sam lets a bullet fly and it hits the standing man in the guts, making him fall to the floor, clutching the heavily bleeding wound.

"Give it up, Zizes," Sam warns from crouching behind the ruined wall. "It's only you left now."

"I'll go to hell before you take me in," a woman's voice shouts, and I hear the click of her gun as it reloads. "And I'm takin' as many of you bastards as I can with me."

I get Karofsky's attention and nod towards the other side of the brick wall to our left, which leads onto a boulder. "Flank her," I mouth and he nods, taking off as silently as possible. Sam continues to talk her, grabbing her attention when we hear a bullet shoot, and a low grunt.

"Shit," I whisper, praying to whatever God there is that Karofsky wouldn't die, that Kurt wouldn't be heartbroken, that everything was okay. I close my eyes as I hear scuffling coming round the corner, and Karofsky coming back to join us.

"Got her in the arm, sir," he says proudly and Sam grins, standing up to slap Karofsky on the back.

"Well done, Mr Karofsky. There may be a promotion for you in this." We round the corner, Sam taking pleasure in handcuffing the leader of the gang, despite her high-pitched screams and protests. "Hell has been postponed for now, Zizes," he says, almost conversationally. "But I'll be sure to make life in a cell as close to it as possible."

The rest of us set about checking the bodies on the floor, when I come across the man writhing on the ground. He had a mohawk, and a wound in the side of his leg, which he was clutching and trying to stem the blood from. I crouch down next to him, looking around to show no-one's close to him when I whisper his name. "Puck?"

He turns to look at me, a frown forming on his face as he stares. "No one calls me that but my friends," he whispers back.

"I guess that makes me your friend," I echo Quinn's words, all those years go, and see the realisation dawn on his face.

"Santana?" He asks quietly, and I see the vulnerability flash in his eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Noah Puckerman," I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," he whispers.

* * *

_"Noah Puckerman!" I hear a rough shout and Puck tenses as he hears it. "What are you doin' over there you little shit, come back here where I can see you."_

_"I have to go," he whispers. "It was nice meetin' you," he scrambles up as what I can only presume to be his father nears. "We should talk again some time."_

_"Definitely," I smile up at him, but I can see the worry etched on Quinn's face out the corner of my eye. "We'll see you soon."_

_He smiles, but that quickly disappears as the man grabs him by the neck of his shirt, dragging him closer. "What did I tell you about runnin' off, boy? There'll be punishment for this."_

_"Sorry, Pa," he says sadly, his shoulders slumping. "It won't happen again."_

_"Damn right it won't, Noah. You're never goin' out again, you hear me? This is the last fuckin' straw." He raises his hand, smacking Puck upside the head and I see Quinn tense up the same time I do. "We're goin' home."_

_Puck nods, turning to look at us with unshed tears in his eyes as he mouths the word "sorry" at us. I shake my head and mouth "it's okay" back and he smiles through his sadness, before turning back to walk with his father._

_"That poor kid," Quinn whispers and I agree with her. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Of all people," she shakes her head as I sigh._

_Noah Puckerman led a life he didn't deserve._

* * *

"Sling her in that cell," Sam points to the cell in the corner. Mercedes had left a note that she had gotten restless and had gone for a walk around town. Typical diva, not listening. "We'll get that bullet out once we've attended to his man," he nods to Puck. "You first."

"I'll take him," I offer. He has handcuffs around his wrists in front of him, making him lose his balance on his already wounded leg. Sam nods and I walk him out the Marshall's office, watching him struggle with his walking. "Here," I offer, manoeuvring so his arm's around my shoulder. "This help?"

"Lots, thank you," he smiles genuinely and I see the boy in him I saw nearly twenty years ago. We walk the short distance to Mr Hummel's office and I watch as the doctor fixes him up.

"Will he need any medication, Mr Hummel?" I ask, looking anxiously at the stitched up wound in his leg. Mr Hummel raises an eyebrow at me. Criminals didn't usually receive the privilege of painkillers, but Puck was special to me, and I tried to convey that with my eyes.

"Take these, twice a day," he hands me some heavy duty painkillers. "Tell Mr Evans it's a matter of life and death. Mr Karofsky will back you up."

"Thank you, so much," I smile as I give him my genuine thanks and he nods. "Zizes will be over soon."

"The joy," he remarks dryly, and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. "Send me some bodyguards."

"I'll make sure of it." I smile as I leave the store, helping Puck with his walking again.

"You didn't have to do that," he says quietly. "I'll be okay."

"Anythin' to help a friend. Listen," I cut him off before he speaks. "Puck, I know you're a good guy. We all have a history. I'm not perfect," I admit. "Think of this as the beginnin' of your new life, okay? You'll be out before you know it if you show them you mean good. Sam's a good guy."

"You haven't changed in the years I've known you, Santana. Always the carin' one."

I smile. "Oh, Puck. You have no idea," I laugh. "Why did you join the gang?"

"No doubt you remember my beloved Pa, right?" I nod solemnly as he continues. "I felt too oppressed, Santana. I needed to get out there and when I met Lauren, she offered me a way out."

"Turnin' to crime ain't no good thing," I tell him. "You need to start over."

"And I will. Thank you, Santana."

"I'll visit you, Puck. I promise," I open the door for him and Sam points to another cell. "He needs to take these twice a day, matter of life and death, Marshall. Instructions from the doctor."

"That so?" He inspects the medication but nods. "Fine. I'll give you your first one when Zizes is out the way." I smile at Puck before heading outside, Sam following me.

"Does it feel weird?" Sam asks me quietly as we stand alone. "Killin' your own kind?"

I grit my teeth. "I was never the lowlife scum these are," I reply lowly. "I've told you Marshall, we had a code." I sigh as I look down. "Somethin' I'd rather not re-live, Mr Evans. Can we forget the past and just accept I'm on the right side of the law this time?"

"Sure," he nods slowly, checking his gun. "But you do remember what I told you before, Miss Lopez?"

I sigh as I hear my last name. "We got found out," I whisper. "It wasn't my fault."

"But she's still hurtin', and you're partly to blame."

"I'd never hurt her on purpose, Marshall." I stand up straight as I look him in the eye. "If you want to punish me, kill me, for somethin' I haven't done and never have the intention of doin', then so be it. At least I'd die with a clear conscience."

He nods. "I believe your words are genuine, Santana. And for that I'm givin' you another chance."

"Thank you," I whisper. "I just hope she will."

"Me too. For your sake," he points behind me. "You've got company."

"What you doin' down here again? Wantin' to see me?" Silvia walks towards me as I hear Sam head back into his office. "It's only been a few days, Santana." When Lindsey had tried to rob us, Silvia had headed home, as I'd clearly become distracted with my new friend. I hadn't even offered her a goodbye.

"I didn't come by to see you, I was just droppin' off some friends, then the Zizes gang come a-callin'," I clarify. "I should really be on my way home." I walk over to where I'd hitched the horse, but not tied it back to the wagon. "My duties there are still waitin'."

She follows me and I roll my eyes as I notice how close she's getting. "I really think you came here to see me, Santana. Couldn't stay away."

"No, I didn't, really." I don't care for her feelings, I wanted my _own_blonde, back at home. "I came here to help my friends."

"Really?" She pouts in what she thinks is adorable. But I couldn't find anyone attractive but Brittany. "I really think you came here hopin' to see me." She trails her fingers over my arm and I sigh in aggravation.

"Listen, Silvia," I begin.

"She said no." Someone says behind me, and obviously Silvia didn't notice the person either because she looks as shocked as I do when a tall blonde walks calmly towards her.

What shocked us even more was Brittany's fist connecting with Silvia's face.

"Now leave her the fuck alone," she hisses to her, even though she's crumpled on the floor. She wrings her wrist as she looks at me. "God, I've waited so long to do that."

"Brittany-" I whisper, but she cuts me off.

With a kiss.

"I've waited longer to do this," she breathes as she pulls away from me. "I've been such an idiot, Santana. Be mine."

"I never stopped," I whisper honestly, pulling her in for another kiss. "I never stopped, Britt."

"I love you, Santana Lopez. I'm so in love with you." I melt into her kiss, whispering I love her in between them. "I'm sorry it took me so long."


	43. Reunion

**I'm back! And I come bearing fic! I haven't written anything like this that I can remember, so I hope I did it justice? Hope all your weeks were just lovely! And I know right, how awesome is our Britt?  
**

**RATED R  
**

"Not that I'm not grateful," I begin, toeing the ground next to the boulder I'm leaning on, some way out from the town. "But, Britt, you took your time."

She sighs, rubbing her forehead in a way a lot like her father. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I'm so sorry, Santana. I was so scared what my father would say, and what everyone else would think, and," she pouts. "My father, and his father, and _his_father built a name for themselves around here. It took them a long time, San, to get such respect, and…"

"You didn't wanna be the one to destroy it," I finish.

She nods. "Generations of effort, to be ruined in a single second? With a single kiss?" She sighs and again, and I move my hand to cover hers. "It makes me so sad," she whispers. "Like a sad little panda."

I smile at that, because despite the situation, she comes out with the cutest things. "Wait," my brows furrow slightly. "What's a panda?"

She shrugs. "Not sure, but I'd imagine they're sad. And cute."

"You're cute," we share a small smile before I get serious again. "I'm sorry," I tell her quietly. "If I hadn't been so stupid, enough to get shot, so dumb to wind up nearly dead-"

"I'd never have experienced true love," she admits softly and I feel my heart swell at her words. "San, I don't regret us at all, if that's what you're thinkin'. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I love you," she turns her hand over to squeeze mine. "I just panicked."

"What made you change your mind?" I ask quietly.

She smiles, moving to stand in front of me, both of my hands in hers. "A wise woman once told me, well, _sang _to me, that I'm gettin' older, too." She kisses me on the cheek, drawing back with a sweet smile. "I've built my life around you. Santana Lopez, I couldn't ever live without you."

"I've never had my heart broken before," I say quietly, my voice slightly shaky. I'd never been this vulnerable. All my walls had been broken down by Brittany's sweet smile, and I'd paid for it.

Her hand instantly comes up to cup my face, her thumb tracing the skin of my cheek. "I'm so sorry," she whispers, her voice mirroring my own, barely audible. "San, I just got scared and I just choked."

"I have all of these feelin's, feelin's for _you_," I confess, watching her with watery eyes as she nods slowly.

"I was afraid of dealin' with the consequences," she sighs. "I'm not anymore. I love you and I want the world to know it."

"I wouldn't go shoutin' it from the rooftops just yet," I warn lightly. "We're still in some pretty dark ages."

"Maybe you're right. I can still kiss you on the ranch though, right?" A small frown graces her face, but I lean forward to kiss her softly, erasing the frown completely.

"Of course, but maybe not so much in front of your father." I'd just gotten on his good side again; I didn't want him to come after me with a pitchfork. The thought made me start.

"Why not?" She looks amused. "He loves you. You made quite the impression. That distant sound he hears? Wedding bells!" She laughs, but it's cut short as she realises what she just implied. Her eyes widen almost comically as she stutters to form a sentence. "I'm not- we shouldn't- I wasn't-"

"I'd love to," I interrupt her. "One day. There's no-one else I could imagine gettin' married to."

"San," she smiles. "In the future?"

"In the _near _future," I clarify. "You're so special to me, Britt." I lean in and kiss her in what was supposed to be chaste, but it quickly heated up. "I've missed this," I whisper in between kisses. "But we shouldn't." I hate myself for being logical.

"Not here," she agrees, nodding even though her eyes are still shut, her lips still parted. "We should get home," she opens her eyes slowly and I feel goose bumps rise over my body as I notice her eyes have darkened considerably.

"I'll get the horses," I stammer slightly as she smirks.

Brittany Susan Pierce, the effect you have on me.

* * *

Her lips are on mine the moment we get – _sneak – _into her room. We'd managed to get past everyone without being seen, and I presumed Rachel was still distracted by Lindsey.

She wastes no time as her mouth opens immediately, her tongue swiping against my bottom lip, demanding entrance.

She manoeuvres me to her bed, and I fall backwards onto it, Brittany landing gracefully on top of me, never breaking the kiss as she lowers her body to press flushed against mine. She pulls back finally, and breathes against my lips as I catch my breath.

"Every night, I think about you," I feel her fingers ghost over my bare arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Think of what I want to do to you," her fingertips dance over the curve of my chest. "Think of what I want you to do to me," she accentuates her last word by cupping and squeezing my breast, eliciting a sharp gasp from me. "I get so wet," she husks, and my eyes squeeze shut almost automatically as I bite my lip. "And I think, why can't you be there," I feel her fingers circle lower, over the fire burning in the pit of my stomach. "To touch me," she dips her fingers under the waistband of my underwear, bypassing my jeans completely, drawing them through my soaking folds. Her breath hitches as her own eyes shut briefly. "To taste me," my eyes flicker open at the same times hers do as she slides her fingers into her mouth, tasting me, licking the wetness off them. She moans, her eyes closing again as she cleans her fingers.

She is _so _sexy.

That is the only coherent thought I can manage as she stops her ministrations, smirking at me as her owns open slowly.

"Don't you want to taste me, Santana?" She asks, her voice low and scratchy. "Don't you want to-"

I cut her off, switching positions easily so I'm on top. My lips connect with hers the same time my thigh hits home between her legs. I rock my leg in time with the rhythm of her hips as my tongue slides against hers. I rest my weight on my right hand as my left explores the curves of her body.

Brittany's body was perfect to me; toned stomach muscles ripple against my fingers through the fabric of her shirt, her curves womanly and beautiful, her legs long and lean. _She _was perfect. I break the kiss to tell her. "So incredibly perfect," I dip my hand under her shirt, dragging the material up with me to expose her stomach, her chest. I inhale deeply at the sight, giving in to the urge of trailing my fingers along her perfect breasts, over the delicious curves of her cleavage. On the journey back down, I scratch against her skin, making her arch into my touch. I take a note she's sensitive on her sides. I smirk.

"Don't tease me," she gasps as I drag my fingers deliberately slowly under the waistband of her jeans. "Please," her voice sends shivers through me and it's the way she says my name that makes me give in. "Santana."

My hands come up again, pulling her shirt over her head, not bothering with the buttons. Her bra comes off next, and despite my need to touch her, to please her, I pause a moment to take in her beauty. Topless Brittany made my mouth go dry and my pulse race. _Clothed_Brittany did the same, but having her underneath me like this made it so much better. When I catch her raised eyebrows, I stop staring long enough to slide off her boots, socks and jeans until she's left in just her pants.

"You are so fuckin' hot," I hook a finger into either side of the waistband of her underwear. "Just lookin' at you gets me soaked."

She arches her hips up long enough for me to slip off and discard the pants. "It doesn't seem fair I'm completely naked and you're still clothed," she pouts adorably. She leans up enough to unbutton and take off my dark shirt, flicking her tongue out to my lips as she reaches behind my back to unhook my bra.

A thumb rolls over my nipple when my bra is next to hers on the floor, eliciting the softest of gasps from my mouth. "So beautiful," she murmurs, and I almost don't hear her over the rushing blood in my head. Her eyes flick up to mine to give me the sexiest of smiles. "Take them off," she snaps the waistband of my jeans.

I stand, and when my clothes are all shed I climb back on top of her. Slowly. Predatory. "I want you," I say quietly. "All of you," my fingers tease the delicate skin at the inside of her thigh and I see her shiver at the touch.

She nods, almost desperately. "Please."

I draw my body closer to hers until our nipples barely brush against each other's. "I'm goin' to make you come so hard you'll see stars," I husk out, my breath hitting the shell of her ear.

My left hand comes between us, until I'm able to roll her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Her breath quickens at the sensation, and when I pinch down harder she gasps, her back arching into my touch.

I was taking it slowly, determined to make her orgasm long and hard. I switch hands, paying attention to her other breast, with an equal measure of pain and pleasure.

She's squirming beneath me already and I haven't even started, yet.

With my hands occupied, I lower my head until my lips connect with her throat, kissing a trail up to her jawline before tracing the muscle of her neck with my tongue down to her collarbone, before tracing back up, harder.

She mewls softly in pleasure. I bite down on her neck gently, soothing the skin instantly with my tongue before venturing further down her neck, repeating the action.

Bite. Lick. Move. Repeat.

I remove my hand from her chest, but her whine of disapproval changes into a moan as my mouth covers the place where my hand previously was, lavishing the puckered skin, dragging my teeth across her nipple.

Her back arches again. I adjust my body to pay attention to the other nipple.

Nip. Suck. Soothe.

Repeat.

By the time I'm finished with her chest, it's littered with little marks, ones that will fade within an hour or so. Still, I take a moment to be proud of my handiwork.

I venture further, my lips drawing across the toned muscles of her stomach, my tongue dipping in the subtle lines between each individual muscle as they tense at the sensation of my tongue.

I place a kiss below her navel, feeling her breath hitch, her muscles tighten, as I edge closer to my destination.

I stop. Brittany's head falls forward, her blue eyes, darkened with arousal, open slowly to question me.

Why did you stop?

I smile a little to show everything is okay, that there's nothing wrong. I was completely where I wanted to be. I frown lightly, my eyes conveying my own question. Was she?

She nods, quickly and briefly, and I almost sigh in relief.

I place another kiss to her lower abdomen, her eyes still on mine as I sink lower, my arms sliding under her bent knees, across the smooth skin of her thighs, coming up to cup her hips.

Slowly, tentatively, watching for her reaction, I place a single kiss on her centre, watching as her eyes flutter shut the moment my tongue gently flicks out, drawing a line along her slit. Her lips part almost instantly, her breath already coming faster.

I repeat the motion, a little more sure this time. I moan at the taste of her as I dip my tongue inside her slightly, the extra sensations eliciting a long, drawn-out moan from Brittany. Her hands come up to her own hair briefly, before wandering downwards, not quite sure where to put them.

When I move my attention the already rigid bundle of nerves, her hands fall instantly into my own hair, pulling me closer to her. I shut my eyes, focusing all my attention on my mouth against her. I hear her mewl, her fingers tightening in my hair as I suck gently.

After a few seconds, Brittany's writhing beneath me completely, her hips arching into my touch. It was obvious it wouldn't take long; I'd already teased her enough. But I pull back, blowing softly where my lips had just been, the conflicting sensation of hot and cold, the cold air on the wet skin, makes her shudder, as she looks at me with hooded eyes, her teeth drawing her bottom lip slightly into her mouth.

A smile slowly crosses my face before I settle back down, my tongue instantly coming into contact with her opening, teasing her lightly as her eyes close again with a breathy moan. I dip in further, until my tongue is inside her completely, my own eyes closing at the sensation and taste of how wet and smooth and _tight _she is around it.

It doesn't take long before she's thrashing, her hips bucking continuously. When I bring my hand round to rub my thumb across her clit, I remember to be glad no-one else is in the house or even in the near vicinity of it, and the windows are shut despite the heat. Her throaty moan vibrates almost her entire body as she cums around me, her fingers almost painfully tight in my hair, pulling me closer to her as she rides out her orgasm on my face.

She moans my name as I take in every last bit she has to offer, relishing in the taste of her. How could I have ever gone without this? Even though it was only for a few days?

When I've drawn out her orgasm long enough, I place a kiss on the inside of her thigh, before coming up to kiss her on the lips.

"No," she breathes out, her voice scratchy and _incredibly _sexy. "Wait," she catches her breath as I hover over her. "I want you to… to mark me."

"What?" I whisper out, not entirely sure I'd heard her right.

"I'm so yours, Santana," she whispers, her voice becoming more steady. "And I want to remember that all over again every time I see my own body, so mark me."

"Where?" My eyes search her body for the perfect place as she shrugs. I nod, lowering myself back down to suck on the inside of her thigh. When I pull back, there's the dark red mark of the love bite I'd just given her, and I smile at the sight, kissing it lightly before coming back to hover over her. "That okay?"

She leans up slightly to look at it, nodding. "Perfect," she falls back, opening her arms to me which I happily go to, snuggling into her body. "I love you, San."

"I love you too, Britt." I press a kiss to her temple, giving ourselves ten minutes before we have to be up and out again. It didn't matter that I hadn't been touched more than a tease, hadn't cum like Brittany. There would be time for that later. Brittany was all that was important right now. I sigh as her arms wrap lovingly around me, not having felt this content in a long time.

Then I remember something. "I have to tell you somethin'," her eyes flick questioningly to me and I close my own in exasperation. "It's about Rachel Berry."


	44. Confessions and Conspiracies

**First, let me apologise for the epic delay on this chapter. I'm really sorry. I had my first week of work and it was hectic and they gave me _homework_ for a coaching course they put me on and it was insane. I haven't had time to think.  
Second, let me apologise for the epic bleh this chapter is. I'm not happy with it but I needed to churn something out for you beautiful people. Usually the chapters just write themselves but I really struggled with this one for some reason. Things will be better eventually. I haven't had a good week.  
That said! Hope you guys have had a fab week and I'll update soon. With a better written chapter. Yes okay good.  
I own nothing but the plot and the OCs.**

_I look around at the masses of dead bodies and see Abby spit on one of them. We'd avenged our friends, our _family_, and a small part of me felt good for that._

_The rest of me felt sick to my stomach at the massacre we'd just committed._

_I was never as cold or heartless as some of the girls, but a part of me still relished the action, the intensity of a shoot-out. Now, I just felt sorry for those guys, their mothers, the family they'd never go home to._

_Then I remember the family of mine that they killed mercilessly and steel myself again. My emotions were all over the place right now. I wanted nothing more than to go home._

_But where was home?_

_"Bastards," Quinn mutters as Rachel's fingers crawl up the sides of her arms, sliding around her back. "We gotta get out of here. Loot what you can."_

_We nod and murmur our consent before each going to a body and checking what could be taken, what could be left, and what we'd never even seen before. I take some stray money and a handy looking knife from a man who looks no older than 30 and sigh. The world was cruel, but we had to play by its rules._

_I stand up to see Abby wielding a tomahawk. She shrugs as I eye her curiously. "Always wanted one. Think they're pretty handy, don't you?" I mimic her shrug and move to the next body, gritting my teeth against the smell of blood mixed with metal. My eyes flick up to see Rachel standing there, not taking a dime._

_Quinn notices the same time as me, asking why she isn't moving. Rachel smiles, pointing her thumb behind her. "Got five trunks of cash. Who needs stray pickings?"_

_I snort, only she would think like that. She wouldn't think of how easily money deteriorates in this world. How easily it could get stolen. How quickly we would be left with nothing again. I let her stand there, though, as I shrug as carry on looting the bodies. "We should go," Quinn's voice echoes around us and we nod, standing up to stretch. "We have to move on quick."_

_"How about goin' to Hayden?" I venture. "It ain't safe yet to go back to camp, if they had any back up who stayed there. May as well go play a hand or two in the town."_

_Quinn nods and we mount our horses to ride in that direction._

_I just had no idea what mistake I'd just made._

* * *

"I told you my friend's name was Quinn, did I not?" I exhale a shaky breath as I begin my confession. "Well, as we got older, she more or less ruled the gang. She had more smarts than I did, and I didn't necessarily like the attention, and she craved it. She must still run the gang, Britt. They have to be still out there."

"Quinn? I ain't never heard that name before. Quinn gang?" She shakes her head, looking confused. "I'm sorry, I'm not followin' San."

We were sitting up in bed, the cover thrown loosely over our legs, my hand clutched tight in hers. It wasn't a conversation I wanted to be having, but I knew it would come sooner or later. Apparently sooner, since Rachel Fucking Berry showed up here.

"No, not the Quinn gang." I chew my lip for a moment, "Her name's Fabray. Quinn Fabray."

I see the wheels turning in her head and wince as I see the light click on in her head. "Fabray?" she whispers, and I nod tiredly, wishing I could take it all back. Take my whole history back.

* * *

_"Well, well, well," a deep drawl comes over from the cliff surrounding an abandoned house we're just walking past, having dismounted our horses to give them a break after such a long run. "Looky what we got ourselves here, fellas."_

_"Where the fuck are you?" Quinn calls out, her guns drawn the same time as everyone else's. Her dual pistols aimed at every nook and cranny as she circled on the spot._

_"Stop bein' such pussies," I shout, hoping to taunt them out of their hiding place. They could snipe us, one by one, if they stayed hidden. But in the open, we'd win easily._

_Lindsey joins in, throwing a smirk at me as her grip on her rifle tightens. "Afraid of a bunch of women?"_

_We hear a laugh, which starts a few others and I clutch my pistol tighter. It sounded like there was a lot of them. Quinn and I trade glances before we hear someone speak again. "Just give us the girl, and we'll be on our way."_

_"What girl?" We exchanged another look as Quinn sighs, clearly pissed off. "Listen fellas, whoever you are and whatever you want, come take it from us if you got the balls."_

_They sound like hyenas when they laugh, that's the only way I can describe it. The high pitched laughter of someone who's got a screw or six loose. Goosebumps rise up over the rigid muscles of my outstretched arm. "We know you have her."_

_"I don't know who you're-"_

_"He means me," we hear a quiet voice, and it's something I haven't heard from the woman yet. "Of course he means me."_

_Quinn's arms waver slightly as she frowns. "What do you mean?"_

_"Who's got the biggest history here for screwin' people over?" Rachel sighs. "I guess someone found me and actually had the brains or cunnin' to bring more than a few men."_

_"Then they can try and take you," Quinn says seriously. "But you ain't walkin' over to them."_

_"And get the rest of you killed?" Rachel laughs, but there's no humour in it. I'd never seen her like this. "Quinn, no. You are the most important person in this world, and the next. I ain't lettin' you take a bullet for my own stupidity."_

_"Like they could hit me," Quinn smirks, but I can see it waver. She heard how many they were, and even she isn't that stupid to not know when she'd be beaten, hands down. "Have you seen how quick I am?"_

_"So many times," Rachel smiles, planting a kiss on her cheek. "But for now, let me do this."_

* * *

"We were raised together, Britt," I whisper and she nods understandingly. She's taking it a lot better than I thought. "We were good friends for a long time."

"Where is she now?"

"I have no idea. Last time I saw her she shot me and left me for dead, Britt." I scratch the back of my head. "She's my shooter. You found me after she nearly killed me there."

Her arm comes up to snake around my bare shoulders, pulling me closer into her. "Why did you never tell me any of this before?"

"I thought maybe… Maybe I'd left it all behind. My past isn't pretty, Britt. I thought when I woke up here, I'd start a new life. And I have, it's been perfect," my hand finds hers and I lace our fingers together. "You've been nothin' but perfect, Brittany." I sigh, placing my other hand on top of ours. "But my past is definitely hauntin' my future."

"What's this gotta do with Rachel?" She frowns lightly, trying to take all of this in. It's a lot of information in such a short space of time.

"Rachel used to run with us," I whisper.

* * *

_"No," Quinn whirls, to where she must've seen a shadow and open fires. I dive behind the nearest rock, pulling Lindsey with me as I duck under cover. "You're one of us now, Rach," I hear Quinn call as she drags Rachel with her to a rock next to ours. "And I'm protectin' you."_

_I catch a smirk on Rachel's face but before I can make anything of it a bullet ricochets of the top of the rock, barely missing my hat. "Shit," I duck further, shooting blindly in the direction the bullets were flying at us. There was too many. We had to fall back._

_"You stay right there," Quinn stares at me, like she knew what I was thinking. "We're killin' these bastards or they're killin' us."_

_"Is she worth that much?" Lindsey mutters to me. I shrug, looking over at Rachel, noticing she's barely shooting. When she was, it was careless and not even aimed properly. I grit my teeth._

_"Somethin' doesn't seem right."_

_"Maybe she just gave up," Lindsey shrugs, too focused on avoiding imminent death to pay much attention to her. "Must be a shit life runnin' from people who wanna kill you."_

_"Isn't that what we do?" I hear a man groan loudly as I shoot him in the leg, watching him fall to the floor. "Isn't that what we do every fuckin' day?"_

_"What's eatin' you?" Lindsey smirks. "Obviously no one or you wouldn't be this pissed off."_

_"Fuck off." I keep shooting until I hear a cry off from my right. "Abby!" I shout, but she waves me off before I can run over to her._

_"Just a graze," she smiles painfully, wiping the blood away from her arm. "Just skimmed me," I nod, nothing we hadn't handled before. She keeps shooting and I nod again, glad she's okay._

_When I turn back, Quinn and Rachel are in a full scale argument. "You're not goin' over there! Either we die together or we shoot all of these bastards."_

_"Stop bein' so fuckin' blind, Quinn!" Rachel slides her gun back into the holster on her hip, grabbing Quinn by the shoulders. "We'll die together, and I'm not havin' you waste your life for me. I need you to see how much you mean to me," she raises her arms in the air above the rock, showing her surrender. "I need you to see what I'd do for you."_

* * *

"She's bad news, Britt."

"I've talked to her," she admits quietly. "While you were away, when you weren't around, she'd come talk to me, more than usual."

"And tell you what?" I frown at all the things Rachel could have possibly said about me. Every little thing she could say that would put Brittany off.

"That my father had a good business deal goin' for him. That we'd be rich, live in happiness. That I couldn't be happy, my _father_couldn't be happy if everyone knew his daughter was a skirt chaser."

I snort. "Even though she's one herself."

"Yeah… I kind of found that out."

My head snaps up and I look at her curiously. "What?"

"She may have tried to kiss me."

"I'm goin' to kill her," I deadpan. "Did you let her?"

"Hell fuckin' no," I laugh, hearing Brittany swear was always a bit of a surprise. She seemed so sweet and innocent. "I'm yours," she pokes me gently on the end of my nose. "Forever, you hear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I lean forward and kiss her. "But what the fuck, Britt?"

"Guess she wanted to hurt you," I shrugged. "That's why I got mad. She was feedin' me all these things about my father and everyone else hatin' me and then I got even more confused when she tried it with me that I just… snapped. I got mad at everyone, includin' you, for gettin' us in such a mess."

"I'm sorry," I whisper, but she shakes her head.

"I see that I was wrong," she whispers. "It'll never happen again, San. I'll never doubt us again. I panicked."

"It's okay, baby," I kiss her again gently and hear her sigh into the kiss. "She has a habit of tryin' to fuck with people."

"I'd gathered," she smiles a little sarcastically.

"Your father made a big mistake bringing her here," I whisper. "She destroys things, Brittany. She always has and she'll never change. She won't be satisfied until this ranch is burnt down or your father is driven out so she can take it as her own."

"You think she'd go that far?"

"I'm pretty confident about it. And Lindsey's gonna help us."

"She used to run with you, too." It wasn't a question, she knew the answer anyway. She just wanted me to confirm it.

"That easy to tell?" She nods and I laugh. "Yeah, Lindsey was my best friend. There's still that connection, Britt. She's like a sister."

"And you two…"

"No, God, no." I laugh again at the thought. "Not even once. That'd be like canoodlin' with family."

"So why is Rachel here now?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." I sigh, not having any real reason other than to fuck up someone else's life. But what if she knew I was here?

* * *

_"Nice of you to hand her over quietly," a man, tall and filthy, appears from behind a tree and grins at us as Rachel nears him. His hand closes over her wrist as he forcefully pulls her into him, making her fall into his chest. "Now, you ladies go on home, our business here is done."_

_"I'll kill you," Quinn growls at him. "I'm gonna find you, and kill you."_

_"Looky here, kitty's got claws," he chuckles. "You won't have the chance. I could kill you right here on the spot." He cocks his pistol, aiming at Quinn. "But I'd rather not waste time with you when I have this whore to teach a lesson."_

_He guides Rachel forward, walking away from us as two other men train their guns on us. "He's just walkin' away," Quinn barely whispers. "Like he's gonna get away with it."_

_"Wanna go after him?" I mutter, trying to not let the other men hear us._

_"That even a question?" She smirks at me. "Lindsey, Abby?" We look over at them and they nod from behind their rocks. "Let's do this."_

* * *

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this," I say quietly. "If there was any other way, I would've tried."

"But there wasn't," she presses her lips to my forehead and I sigh at the comforting touch. "And we're okay, San. It doesn't make me love you any less."

"I love you, Brittany. I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't know how I'd cope."

"I love you, Santana," she kisses the tip of her nose. "Regardless of your past. It's not that I'm interested in. It's our future together that I'm focused on."

"A future without Rachel Fucking Berry," she nods her agreement and I smile into the kiss she offers me. "A future with just us." I let myself get lost into the kiss before my nose begins twitching as a different sense snaps into action. The smell hits me. "Britt." I pull back, worry taking over. "Do you smell burning?"


	45. Parallels

**Okay so I suck. I know it's been ages and I'm really sorry. But work is so hectic oh my God no-one told me I'd be staying so late there. I literally just got home and passed out last night so yeah. Hopefully now I'm back on track and I'm writing in advance again so yay****! Genuinely can't remember if I put this on the last one, so. If you go here, it'll show you the characters of how I imagine them in this fic. Tell me what you all think?**** captainbrittana tumblr com/outlaw (spaces are .)  
**

"Do you smell burnin'?" I hear my mother whisper to my father. They both turn to me, giving me an uneasy look before sending me to my room. Quinn comes over within minutes, telling me she's been sent to my room, too.

_"What a punishment," she snorts. "Like I'm not gonna enjoy myself hangin' out with you." I nod silently, forcing a smile. I was glad Quinn was here, of course I was. But why did my parents look so troubled?_

_And what was all this about some burning?_

_"Did your parents seem okay?" I turn to face Quinn completely, my face completely set with how serious I felt. "They weren't anxious or nothin'?"_

_She shrugs. "I just thought they'd figured it was us stealin' the food again." Her hand comes up to rest on my arm, her green eyes hardening. "Why, what's happened San?"_

_"Heard mother sayin' somethin' about some burnin'," I confess quietly. Quinn's eyebrows shoot up, as she drags me towards the window. "I see nothin'," I frown, expecting to see massive plumes of smoke coming from somewhere, or a fire raging from the rest of the houses._

_But nothing._

_"Probably just your abuela burnin' the meat again, Santana," Quinn's joke falls flat as her smile doesn't reach her eyes. "Wanna go out there?"_

_"We were told to stay in here," I say quietly, but with one look at Quinn I can tell we're not staying in this room. I sigh. "Let me get a jacket."_

_She grins. "Time for an adventure, Santana."_

* * *

"You sure that's a fire?" Brittany asks, reaching for the rifle she keeps propped against her chest of drawers.

"What else could it be?" I check my own guns, holding my hand out when she tries to get past me. "No. You're stayin' here, where you're safe."

"Like hell am I," she tries to push past me but I remain rigid. "Santana. There's potentially a fire. On _my _ranch. And damned if I'm gonna just sit up here and let it happen."

"I want you safe," I whisper.

"Safe in another wooden house that could be burnt down too?" She raises her eyebrow at me and I know I just lost the argument. "Let's go."

"Fine, but you're stayin' behind me," I insist, booping her gently on the nose. She nods and we rush down the stairs, our guns in our hands.

When we get outside, I notice the black smoke almost immediately and head for the source.

"Oh my God!" I hear Brittany shout behind me as we break into a run. "The barn's on fire!" I sprint harder, Brittany keeping up as she reach the barn within a minute. "What happened?" I hear her yell at one of the ranch hands who's trying to kick down the door of the barn.

"The doors are blocked! We need to find another way in!" He sends another kick at the door but it's futile, even with the two other men helping.

"We have to find another way in there," Brittany turns to me desperately. "Santana, Mac's in there. And Sirocco."

I nod, looking up at the barn, past the plumes of smoke. "Is there another way in?"

"There's a trapdoor at the back, but it's up high," she points to the windmill next to the barn. "You'll have to climb that to get in, though. I'll give you a boost," she pulls me over to the ledge by the windmill, linking her hands together for me to put my foot in. "Santana," she says quietly, searching my eyes with hers. "Be careful."

* * *

_"I can smell it," Quinn sniffs the air delicately. "I just can't see it."_

_I inhale deeply and nod as the smell of smoke hits me. "Let's go look for it. It might be somewhere off the ranch."_

_"Let's go," Quinn takes my hand as we jog together closer to the smell, slowing down as it begins to get heavier. "There!" She points to our right and I see the black smoke rising behind some of the ranchers' houses. "Looks like it's the livery."_

_"Or the barn," we look at each other before sprinting in that direction. "Do you think everyone's okay?" I ask her as we slow down, panting slightly from the sudden burst of energy._

_"I hope so," she chews her lip as we stop. "We should go check it out." She points at me. "Make sure no one sees you, Santana."_

_"I know," I say quietly, taking her hand in mine as we creep towards the smoke. If someone saw us, after we'd been sent to my room, we'd be in so much trouble. We'd found that out before. "Can you see anythin'?" I whisper, poking my head round a house._

_"Just smoke," she whispers back. "But it's definitely the barn."_

_We exchange a glance before we hear a bang, the fire shattering the glass, throwing shards our way._

* * *

I scale the windmill easily once I'm up there, hopping the short gap to the barn. It's not long before I'm fighting with the trapdoor, pulling it with all my strength before it finally wedges open and a cloud of smoke hits me in the face.

I double over, wheezing as the black smoke fills my nose. I hear Brittany shouting up at me but can't make out her words over the sound of my own coughing and the crackling of the fire.

I bring my shirt up to cover my nose and mouth, waving the smoke away with my other hand before running into the barn. I'm on the top level, so the two ladders between me and the horses on the ground floor mean the smoke flows easily into my nose and lungs ago, giving me another coughing attack.

The barn door was locked from the inside, a wooden beam through the handles making it impossible to open it from the inside. I take it off and within seconds I'm being pulled through, into the arms of Brittany. "You're insane," she whispers harshly, kissing the top of my head. "But I still love you."

"I gotta save the horses," I argue softly, pushing against her weakly. "Sirocco, and Mac. The others."

"We got 'em, Miss," the three ranchers who were trying to kick down the door have a horse each, with some of the other men handling their own. "They're all safe now."

"Look at you, bein' the big hero," Brittany teases me lightly, but I can still see the worry etched on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," I gasp, the smoke having left my throat sore. "I'd like a drink, though."

"I'll get that," one of the other women on the ranch hurries off to fetch some water for me while a man walks over.

"You sure know how to handle yourself, Miss Booker." He nods. "We're all extremely grateful."

"Yes," Mr Pierce slides off his horse as he comes to stand next to me. "You, well." He takes off his hat. "You saved the ranch, Miss Booker." He takes my hand in both of his, shaking it gently. "I was away for ten minutes and this happens. I owe you for this."

"Let's say we're finally even, Mr Pierce," I pull him into a hug and rest my head on his chest. "I did all I could, Mr Pierce." I pull back, taking Brittany's hand in mine as I lean onto her. "Sorry about all the damage."

"They don't frighten me, Miss Booker. We fought the Indians and survived." He places his hat back on his head, rubbing his forehead. "I scarcely think we're going to be frightened by some white trash."

"White trash can be pretty frightening, sir." I feel Brittany squeeze my hand lightly before dropping it to slide her arm around my shoulder.

"Well, they don't frighten me."

"That's good to hear, sir." I nod, trying to stand up straighter. "Now if you'll excuse me sir, I feel I need a rest."

"You go on ahead ladies," he nods to us. "I'll clear out the damage here. You've done your parts. I'll take it from here."

"Thank you, sir," I say quietly, the same time Brittany thanks her father. I take the flask of water the woman offers me, before being guided back to the Pierce's by Brittany.

"Let's get you rested," Brittany opens the door for me as we reach the house. "It's been a tirin' day for you, I'm sure."


	46. Warning

**Fluff time! I think I owe all of you some fluffy fluff. Like the marshmallow fluff.  
I own nothing but the plot and the OCs. **

"I fear it was a warnin', Miss Booker," Mr Pierce sighs, rubbing his forehead. "People don't just set barns on fire round here. They aren't so…" he searches for a word, shaking his head.

"Reckless?" Brittany offers. "Father, they've been getting' more and more ruthless as the years go on. People ain't the same as when you was a boy."

"Ain't that the truth," his hand ventures further, rubbing his hair. "We had honour, in those days. People fought face to face. If you died, you did it with dignity. None of this hit and run bullshit." He looks sheepishly at his daughter. "Pardon my language."

"Mr Pierce," I steal his attention quietly. "Who'd be warnin' you? And why?"

"People who want the land, Miss Booker," he shrugs, as if it was obvious. "We got a decent pitch here, good supply of water and a good spot to defend from. We got the best ranch for miles, and everyone's startin' to know it. Shame it's all the wrong people."

Rachel Berry. If she couldn't get the land one way, she'd burn out the current owners. I suppress a snort as I shake my head. Only she would go to these lengths.

"So, what's the plan?" Brittany leans forward from where she sits, perched on the edge of the table in the sitting room. "Do we hire extra guards? Work longer shifts? Not leave the ranch? We gotta catch these people, sling 'em in a cell to rot like those Zizes survivors San told us about."

I think about Puck, how vulnerable he was when I first met him and how he is now.

Not everyone deserved the same punishment.

"We work longer shifts," Mr Pierce lowers his eyes to inspect his cracked fingernails. "I ain't gonna hire no more workers. I don't know who I can and can't trust round here anymore. Just the men already on this damn ranch."

I watch as Mr Pierce sighs. "I could be down with that," I offer. "I barely sleep anyway, sir. And the safety of this ranch and everyone on it is more important."

"I'll go with her," Brittany gets up to stand next to me, taking my hand in hers. "I'd rather patrol with her than anyone else, father."

"That sounds fine to me," the man nods, pleased with the decision. "You two make a better team than the men on this ranch."

"Then it's settled," Brittany nods with an air of finality. "We'll patrol together when we're needed. But for now, we kind of need to go. We had somethin' planned, if that's okay with you?"

"You girls go out and have your fun, I'll get some of the boys to patrol while you're gone. You be back tonight though, you hear?"

"Yes, sir." Brittany's hand slides out of mine as she gives her father a hug, pulling back to plant a kiss on his cheek. "Love ya."

"You too, Brittany. You girls stay safe." He looks over at me, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiles. "Miss Booker."

"Mr Pierce," I bow my head slightly to him in respect. "See you soon, sir."

* * *

"I got you a gift," I smile shyly as I look over to her. We were both lying in the same, secluded place we were the day we rode to Brownstone. It was somewhere well out of the way of anyone we'd know, and private. Our own personal place.

Somewhere we felt safe.

"You did?" She grins over at me. "What is it?"

I sit up and take the small box out of my pocket. "It's not much," I whisper. "But this is how much you mean to me and well." I open the box to her. That was all I'd bought from the general store in Sheridan. I'd seen it, and thought how pretty it was, and how much Brittany would like it.

The ring that was inside was my own.

"I'm not askin' you to marry me," I whisper, chewing nervously on my lip. "Yet." I smile sheepishly. "I'm just promisin' that I'll only ever be with you, and that I'm totally in love with you." Brittany was smiling widely but hadn't said anything yet. "Britt… This is the part where you say somethin'."

"I love you, Santana Lopez," she throws her arms around my neck and I'm pushed against the floor with the force. "This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me," she kisses me lightly and I smile, feeling my cheeks flush with nervousness. "You are so perfect."

"I love you so much, Britt," I bring her down for another kiss before she pulls me back up so she's sitting on my lap, her legs crossed behind my back. I take the ring carefully out the box. "This was my mother's," I say quietly. "It was hers when she was my age, and it's the most treasured possession I have."

"You shouldn't give it to me, then," Brittany shakes her head but I interrupt her.

"You are what I treasure the most, now," I tell her and kiss her lightly. "And I want you to have this. As much as I'd love to put it on your left hand, people would question it," I slip it onto her ring finger, on her right hand.

"Fits perfectly," she whispers and I smile, tears threatening to spill over. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I've just never been this happy," I tell her honestly. "I can't remember smiling so much. My face aches," I laugh quietly as I look down in my lap.

"You better get used to it, San," she puts a finger under my chin, picking it up to make me look at her. "I'm goin' to make you smile every day for the rest of our lives." Her hand falls to play with the ring on her finger. "I can't get over how perfect you are."

"That's how I feel about you," I slide my arms around the back of her neck, staring into her eyes. "Every time I look at you, my breath catches," I tell her honestly. "My heart skips a beat, then speeds up, I find it hard to swallow. You make my knees go weak."

Her eyes close as slowly as the smile that spreads across her face. "I'm so in love with you," she breathes out and my breath hitches at the simple sentence. "All of those things? They happen to me every time I look at you."

"You are somethin' special," I angle my head up to kiss the bottom of her jaw and she giggles. "Like you weren't tall enough anyway, now you're barely within reach," I pout and she leans down to kiss me.

"You are too cute," she kisses me again, pulling back to smile. "And I love you," she leans in for another kiss and whatever conversation we were having is cut off by the pure need of each other's touch.

Of all the girls I'd been with in the past, that had only been want.

I _need _Brittany.

Her hands tangle in my hair instantly and I push my body flush against her, mostly to steady myself but when I _feel _the moan slip from between her lips I'm thankful for my lack of balance in that moment.

"Wait," she pulls back, licking her licks as she presses her forehead against mine. "Here?"

"There ain't nobody for miles," I breathe out. "Last fella we seen was a good fifteen minutes back. We're okay."

"If you're sure," she whispers. "You're a bad influence, Miss Lopez."

"You were never innocent, I just helped you realise it," I crack a smile, arching my neck into the touch of her fingers which are circling the hair at the nape of my neck.

"If you say so," she chuckles lightly, pressing her lips into mine. "I'm glad you did."

Brittany Susan Pierce. I'm glad I did, too.


	47. Déjà Vu

**Hope everyones October is going well! Mine is going FABULOUS which is why I don't really have much time to write but every spare second I'm adding new words to my chapters so never fear! And the whole story is planned out now so you guys will have an ending. But will it be a happy one?**  
**Fasten your seatbelts.**  
**Flashbacks are in _Italics._**

_"Sure is quiet for an evenin'," Brittany comments as we ride closer to the barn. "Not a soul in miles."_

_"I like the quiet," I look up at the sky, the reds and oranges merging together like paint on a canvas. "Sunset always was my favourite time."_

_"Everythin's so pretty," she nods. "Not as pretty as you, though."_

_I laugh into the quiet night, my breath blowing out visibly in the cooling air. "You're so cheesy, Britt."_

_"Only for you, darlin'," she strokes the side of Mac's head fondly. "No-one else, ever."_

_"I believe you," I say quietly, smiling over at her. "You're the only woman I've ever been sweet on, Britt."_

_"I'm glad," she raises an eyebrow. "I'd beat down any other lady like a ho."_

_"Like… a ho?" I chuckle. "You sure use a strange vocabulary, Miss Pierce. Makes me wonder if you're such a great teacher."_

_"I could teach you a few other things, if you'd like," she throws a smirk my way before urging Mac to go faster. "Like how to actually ride, for one."_

_"Don't make this into a bet you can't win," I warn her, Sirocco matching Mac's pace. "I'd hate to make a lady cry." I smile as I notice the words are similar to me. I'd said these to her before, when we'd first met. "For a second time."_

_She laughs, and I marvel at how one sound could be so beautiful. "Santana Lopez, don't you think I could beat you? Say, what's that behind you?" She points and I turn to look, finding nothing._

_I furrow my eyebrows, confused, as I turn back._

_Only Brittany's gone, laughing loudly as she races ahead._

_"Oh, you are goin' down," I mutter, spurring Sirocco on._

* * *

"You are not to look back, Brittany," she's hugging my back, and I can feel her tears soaking through my shirt as her face presses against it. "Don't look back, everythin' is gonna be okay."

She mumbles something incoherent and I sigh, gritting my teeth against the tears. We're both riding on Sirocco, his jet black hair shining in the reds and pinks of the sun setting in the sky.

I try to focus on the sound of his hooves pounding against the ground as we create as much distance between the ranch and us as possible, Brittany's weeping form clutching on me for dear life.

"Just don't look back," I mutter, but I don't know if I'm trying to reassure myself or Brittany. "Everythin'll be okay."

* * *

_I beat Brittany to the ranch, laughing as Sirocco slows down to a steady trot again. "Whoa, boy," I stroke the side of his head. "You're a good one, ain't you."_

_He snorts, shaking his head and I laugh as Brittany comes up next to me, Mac greeting Sirocco by nuzzling his nose into him. "Don't get cryin' on me, Britt," I smile smugly. "I don't want you ruinin' this fine shirt."_

_She snorts in amusement. "Why on this Earth would I cry on you anyway? Ain't no reason to cry," she plays with the ring I placed on finger not long ago. "I just had the most perfect day with the most perfect woman," she sighs, sounding completely content. "I'm so happy," she breathes out._

_"And I intend to keep it that way," we head into the ranch. "For as long as humanly possible."_

* * *

"Santana?" I hear a low whisper against my back as Brittany's sobs slow to sniffles. "Santana, tell me I'm dreamin'."

How can I lie to the one person who I swore I'd only tell the truth to? I remain silent for a few seconds, tears slipping down my own cheeks as I hear Brittany burst into sobs.

"We'll be okay, Britt," I manage to choke out, rubbing between Sirocco's ears to find some comfort. "We're gonna be fine, you hear?"

"Mac's gone," she whispers, and it's the last thing I hear from her for a while. Only the sound of my own tears and Sirocco's steady hoof beats keeping the thoughts in my head company.

* * *

_"It seems awful quiet," Brittany slows Mac down to a stop, jumping off Mac and leading him along by his reins. "Where is everyone?"_

_"Probably puttin' the herd out to pasture, Brittany," it rolls off my tongue easily, but I feel a chill up my spine at the eerie familiarity of the words. "Or still workin' on the barn. It takes a while to rebuild safely." I slide off my horse, patting him on the back gently. "Nothin' to worry about."_

_"Let's go find father," she grabs my hand, throwing Mac's reins over a post, hitching him to the spot. "We'll be back, boy," she rubs his nose with her other hand before pulling me in the direction of her house. "He's probably fell asleep again, the old lazybones. I'm willin' to be he's snorin' his head off up there."_

_We go to his room, Brittany knocking gently as she enters. "He's not here, San." She looks uneasy, and I try desperately to make myself look and feel strong, for the both of us. But I feel it faltering as a wave of déjà vu washes over me._

_"I don't like this," I whisper, and Brittany nods, her hand finding mine again. "Where shall we check next?"_

_"The shops would be shut this time anyway, but the community hall might have a few," she shakes her head even as the thought forms. "We'd have heard the music before we got to the ranch, though."_

_"Let's go check anyway."_

* * *

"What kind of man does that?" Brittany's voice is low and harsh, dry from how long she'd been crying.

"A bunch of weak men," Sirocco begins to slow, and I feel sorry for the guy because of how hard we'd been riding him. "A pack of cowards is the most dangerous kind."

"Some men is just born plain evil." Brittany rests her forehead against my back and I feel the shudder that shoots through her.

"I think it's this land that makes the men, as much as the other way around." Sirocco whinnies and I slow down even more, judging the distance between us and the ranch to be far enough now. "Men are born, and then they're formed, at least that's how I see it."

"Born evil," she repeats, and a thought flashes across my mind.

I think of Rachel Fucking Berry.

It had to be her.

There were enough clues leading to her.

* * *

_"Completely empty," Brittany walks over to me, shrugging as she takes my hand again. "Store room empty too?" She scratches her forehead when I confirm everywhere is completely empty. It reminds me of her father. "We should check the barn."_

_Everything always leads back to the barn._

_"We've got each other, right?" She smiles for a split second, as I bring her hand up to my lips, kissing the back of it._

_"Right," her reply is barely audible as we leave the hall, heading over to the barn._

_The doors are shut, with two wooden planks crossing over each other, locking them tight. "There's no good reason for that to be boarded up. Let me shoot it open," I reach for my revolver, shooting the wood away from the doors._

_We watch as they fall to the floor. "You okay?"_

_"No," she breathes, squeezing my hand in hers. "You ready?"_

_"Ready," I whisper back._

_I lean forward, pushing the doors open slightly, the momentum making them swing the rest of the way open by themselves._

_"Holy sweet mother of mercy," Brittany's gasp next to me shocks me back into the present._

_We weren't ready. We could never have been ready, never have even began to be prepared for the sight in front of us._


	48. Bumping Fists

**I know I've been AWOL but... I have so many excuses I don't know which one to give you. Work, love, family, birthday etc etc. I'm back! And really really sorry for my absence :( This is kind of happy-sad so don't get your hopes up too much.  
Sorry guys, 3 Love you all. Hope your Halloween and bonfire nights (if you've been to any firework displays yet) was awesome! Okay I'll shut up now. Have some depression, on the house.**

"Honestly, when I woke up on your ranch, I thought you were an angel, Brittany." I stoke the fire we'd lit with the long stick I'd found on the ground, bringing a few more sparks to life. "I know I've been destined for hell since I was eleven but I honestly thought I'd done something right, because I was rescued by you."

"You thought I was an angel?" She huddles into my side, the cold of the autumn weather creeping through her jacket.

"Truth be told, I still do," I kiss the top of her head as she leans into me. "Never stopped believin' it."

"And don't you ever stop," she sighs, and I catch her gaze, the flames flickering a reflection in her eyes.

"I won't," I lean in for a kiss, pressing my lips against hers softly. "I promise."

"You better," she bumps her nose against mine before hugging her arms close to her body, trying desperately to keep warm. "San," her voice trembles as she stares into the fire. "What we gonna do?"

My teeth clench almost unconsciously as I think of our predicament. "We do what we're good at Britt, we stay safe. We hide."

"And what if that don't work?" She stifles a yawn and I wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her closer into. "What if they find us."

"You don't worry about that, sweetheart." I look out across the plains from the small crescent in a hill we were holed up in. "You don't worry at all."

"Every time I think of it," she swallows hard, and my eyes close at the obvious pain in her voice. "Of _him_, it's too much to take, San. I want to throw up."

"Me too," I whisper sadly. "Me too, Britt."

A tear rolls down her cheek and I bring my hand up to brush it away with the pad of my thumb. "I'm sorry," I barely hear her, her voice is so quiet. "I'm bein' stupid."

"No, you ain't," I try to reassure her but more tears fall. "You ain't, at all. You got every reason to cry."

"Wish I didn't," she sighs and I pull her tighter. "Why is life so hard, San?"

"Wish I knew," I kiss the top of her head. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll keep watch." She attempts to stifle a yawn, protesting that she's too tired. I allow a small smile to myself when a mere few seconds later, I hear her breathing even out as she falls asleep snuggled into me. "Goodnight, Brittany."

* * *

Brittany's been sleeping for a few hours when I make the decision to take a ride with Sirocco. I never venture far enough to lose sight of where she lies fast asleep, but far enough that the earth begins to change beneath my feet and suddenly the horse's hooves are pounding on softer land. Mud.

I jump off. Where there's mud, there's water, and we were in need.

I find a small pool almost instantly, figuring it looks clean enough and begin to fill my canteen immediately. Brittany and I had taken one with us on the date before our entire world crashed down around us, and for that I was thankful.

It's when the plastic canteen is about two thirds of the way full when I realise Sirocco and I aren't alone.

"Who's there?" My hand covers my revolver as I call out. I hear a snort, and a ruffle in the bushes behind me. I whirl to face it, unholstering my gun. "Come out right now, or so help me God I'll rip your fu-"

"Whoa there, language missy!" I hear a laugh I recognise and relax instantly. "Did you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Fuck you," I shake my head, putting my gun away again. "You fuckin' asshole, Lindsey. I could've shot you!"

"What's one more wound?" She grins lazily as she comes out the bushes. I've been watchin' over the two of you for a while. Been followin' you, and when I saw you get up and leave I figured it would be best to follow you." She looks backwards, to where Brittany still lies fast asleep. "How's she holdin up?"

"Ain't never seen no-one that bad, Linds," I turn, filling the rest of my canteen as she watches. "It's a lot to take in."

"She denyin' it?"

I shake my head, screwing the top back on the bottle. "Nah, not yet anyway. Just, dumbstruck, I think the word is? Like it's not really sunk in, but the pain's as real as the air we breathe."

"It'll get better," she offers her hand out to me, pulling me up from my crouch next to the pond.

"I hope so," I mount Sirocco as she mounts her horse she left behind a copse of trees. "Let's go see if she's awake."

* * *

"Think we should wake her?" We're standing over her, looking down on her sleeping form. "She looks adorable."

"She _is _adorable, cutest girl," I smile at the woman I love. "She's been sleepin' for hours."

"We should leave her," Lindsey sits down a little way out so we can talk. "She needs all the rest she can get."

"I think you're right," I follow her as I sit down. "What happened to you?"

She looks down at her fingernails, which are chewed and uneven. "I was out, findin' out about Rachel." I raise my eyebrow at her and she scoffs. "Clearly, because I want her. Obviously can't get enough of her," she smirks as I shake my head. "Gatherin' info like a good little spy, see?"

"What'd you find out?"

"She likes home cooked dinners, candlelight and walks along the beach at sunset," I smack her in the arm lightly and she laughs. "She has somethin' big planned with the ranch. _Had_," she corrects herself. "Somethin' to do with Quinn, but that's all I could find out."

"Quinn?" I breathe. "She's back?"

"She's lurkin',apparently," Lindsey nods slowly. "I guess you haven't seen her since…"

I rub my bullet scar unconsciously. "No, I haven't. Haven't even heard about her."

"Shit's about to go down, San," she frowns and I chew my lip worriedly. "Everythin's buildin' up and you know what that means."

"Somethin's gotta give," I turn to face her. "But you're stayin' around?"

"Til the very end, my friend," she holds her fist up to me and I look at it curiously. "Just… trust me on this one. She brings my fist up to hers and bumps our knuckles together. "I figured it could be a secret handshake."

"Bumpin' fists," I snort. "That'll never catch on."

"We'll see," she smirks. "You'll be eatin' those words."

I scratch my side before letting my hand drop again. "So, do we wait or do we go find them before they find us?"

"Whatever you want, San," she looks up at the sky which is starting to brighten around us. "Ball's in your court." I look at her sceptically again and she returns the look. "I've travelled. Picked up a lot of linguistics."

"If you say so," I snort as she laughs. "We gonna go out fightin' together though, right Linds?"

"Right, San," she nods again as I look over at Brittany. You wouldn't know from the innocent look on her face what she'd been through in her short life. She looked like she didn't know what pain felt like. "Together."


	49. Just Like Old Times

**A/N: Okay so... I have quite a reasonable excuse of worrying over my health and going to hospitalappointments and everything so I hope you forgive me. That being said, everything is fine now as of Wednesday, and the only thing holding me back with writing is work and Christmas. But I break up soon, woo! And I've sorted all my presents, so we should be back on track with this. You're all amazing for not giving up on me and as the plot thickens, I hope you all enjoy it. After another chapter or so, your questions are gonna start being answered.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Brittana, unfortunately. But Lindsey and the storyline and the other OCs are mine :)**

"We need a plan," Lindsey draws a line in the sand with her boot as she stands above me, leaning against the wall of rock next to us. I nod, snaking my arm around Brittany's waist as she leans into me, her face red but the tears stopped for the time being. "We're sittin' ducks and eventually someone'll come find us."

"Do you think this Quinn girl has a gang?" Brittany sounds tired, but the way she says it sounds like she's been thinking about it for a while. "Anyone to protect her?"

I think about it. Most of the old gang are dead, slaughtered by the Indians all those years ago. Then there's me and Lindsey. I didn't know about anyone else, if they've survived. "If she has, it definitely ain't the old one," I look up to Lindsey and she nods.

"It's us and a few dead girls. Rachel's swanned off again and I doubt Quinn would ever want her back, she'd shoot us all on sight."

"She's tried once," I say grimly. I still have the scars to prove it.

"She won't get the chance to again," Brittany sounds determined and I pull her closer into me. "If I ever see her, or that bitch Rachel again, I'll shoot them myself. After what she did to my ranch…" She trails off in a whisper and I watch her take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Get in line, Blondie," Lindsey nudges Brittany's foot with her own and manages to get the other woman to crack a smile. "I think we'd all like a shot at her."

"Too much blood on these hands for a few lifetimes, my friend," I sigh and frown. "Maybe I'll let you take this one."

"Maybe." Lindsey looks out into the distance and I feel Brittany sneak both of her arms around me as she cuddles into me. I notice her look down at us and smile. "You two lovebirds have your rest, we've been thinkin' all mornin'."

"Where you goin'?" I yawn, realising I was actually seriously tired.

"Around," Lindsey waves me off and I nod slowly, already falling to sleep on Brittany. I hadn't had a rest for so long. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Be safe," I hear Brittany call after her. I mumble the same, before slipping into unconsciousness, dreams of the future and Quinn's laughing face haunting every corner.

When I wake, the sky's a bright blue, without a cloud in the sky. It's warm considering how late it is in the year, and I'm thankful because none of us have a blanket between us. Brittany starts stirring soon after, and my breath catches in my throat as she slowly blinks open her eyes, shining as bright as the sky above us. "Hey, gorgeous," I say quietly, smiling down at her.

"Hey, beautiful," she murmurs, her voice thick with sleep. "How long were we out?" She sits up properly and stretches as I shrug, glancing around. "No Lindsey?"

"She's been gone a while," I shrug again and Brittany nods. "Always used to wonder off by herself. She'll be okay."

"Hope so," she yawns and it's the most adorable thing I've seen. "I like her."

"Should I be jealous?" I smirk as she shoves me lightly, sighing into the soft kiss she places on my lips as she climbs onto my lap, her legs on either side of my body.

"Never. I don't care where we go or what we do, I want to be with you, okay?" She trails her fingers up over my back aimlessly, making me arch my back into the soft touch. "I love goin' places with you. When all this is said and done, we should go to some more."

"Yes, Ma'am," I sigh and close my eyes as she plays with the small hairs at the nape of my neck. "I'll take you anywhere you want."

"Mexico." I open my eyes and raise an eyebrow as she laughs. "Bandit country, really, Santana? I want to be an actress, not a revolutionary."

"Damn straight," I nod seriously, "you ain't gettin' into any political fights. The government over there is worse than it is here right now. You're stayin' safe with me."

"Ain't no safer place on the planet," she plants a kiss on my forehead and smiles slowly. "Stayin with you forever, San."

"Forever sounds good to me," I bury my face in the curve of her neck and we sit there for some minutes, I lose track of time. I'd never felt a connection like this with anyone; the way we could just sit there, in silence, just being close to her and still feeling like a thousand unspoken words had been said.

"I love you, Britt," I finally break the silence and press a kiss to her neck.

"I love you, too," I feel her pull her tighter to me. "Always will."

We fall into silence again before I hear someone clearing their throat a few feet away from us. "Sorry to interrupt such a… cute moment," Lindsey grins sheepishly at us when I look up at her. "But I thought you might wanna see this."

Brittany turns to look at her, but doesn't move to get off me. "What is it?"

Lindsey pulls out a tattered piece of paper from her pocket, handing it to me. "Remember the map, the hidden treasure we took from those Injuns, the way Rachel snatched it from us?" She smirks, a glint in her eyes. "I got a copy of it."

"Why a copy? Why not take the original?" I take the map from her anyway, vaguely remembering the whereabouts we'd buried the loot in, but not the specific spots.

"I was gettin' to that," she raises her eyebrow at me but smiles anyway. "Rachel's goin' herself, see? She's plannin' to get all the money together, before runnin' off to some other country – France, or somethin'. Out to the west. Anyway," she takes the map, turning it over before giving it back to me. "That's when she's goin, and the spots where she's goin' in order. Figured we could give her a nice surprise."

Brittany looks down at the times and spots written on the back of the map. "How did you..?"

"I'm good," Lindsey winks at Brittany and I fake a scowl. "I found her a couple of days after… what happened at the barn, been followin' her since. Waited til she was sleepin', made the quickest copy of a map I have ever done in my_ life_, and luckily for us, that gem was on the back. So now we know."

"It's not a bluff? A fake, so she can go another day and steal all the money from us?"

"Not a chance of that," Lindsey smiles. I know that smile, it means there's something more to the story than she's actually telling us. "But let's get some rest, first. We've quite a few days, yet. Besides," she takes the map off me again, pocketing it as she walks back to her horse. "I got y'all a present."

She comes back with a funny shaped box, opening the two catches on it with flicks of her thumbs. I lean forward as it creaks open, a smile spreading across my face. "Is that?"

"Sure is," Lindsey grins as she takes the old, battered guitar out the case, her fingers running over it smoothly, as an experienced player would. "Thought it could be like old times, you know?"

I look in wonder at my old friend, how she can make the past seem like it only had good parts, like the bad never existed. She starts a melody that I recognise instantly, one we wrote together. "You remember this one, don't you?" She laughs as I start singing instantly, the lyrics coming back to me without me even thinking about it. "Thought so."

**Okay so I would really like to hear your theories. What do you think Rachel's planning? Where's Quinn? What happened to the Pierce's ranch? How did Lindsey find Santana after all this time? Where's Tina? Just interested to know! ^_^  
**


	50. Songbird

**Hope you all had a great Christmas! :) And happy new year for tomorrow!  
Nothing is mine but the plot and the OCs. I wish I could say I owned Brittana but sadly, I do not :/**

"That one there looks kinda like a bear, if you tilt your head a bit," Brittany points up at the dark sky, the stars glittering within it. "And that one, looks like a face. See the eyes?"

I squint, not being able to pick out the face like I did with the bear. "Not quite."

She points harder in earnest. "There's the eyes," her hand drops, "the nose," her hand drops again, drawing a curve in the dark, "the lips, like a smile. See it?"

"No, I- Oh, yeah," I blink rapidly as the face becomes clear. "I see it now."

Brittany turns to look at me from where she lays next to me, grinning triumphantly. The fire flickers across her face and I feel the skip in my heart as I look in her eyes. "I much prefer your face," I say softly, a smile forming on my face as a blush rises in her cheeks. "Beautiful woman."

"Says you," her voice is as soft as mine, barely audible across the soft wind and the chirping of birds and insects. "Even after the hell we've been through lately," she licks her lips and my eyes automatically fall to the slow movement. "I'm happy because I had you by my side the entire way."

"I know exactly what you mean," I keep my voice low, despite no-one being able to hear us. Lindsey is a few metres away, practising a song on guitar and singing softly to herself in time, completely distracted by her own thoughts to care about ours. "I've had a lot of shit in my life, things I brought upon myself or just random turns of events," I sigh, looking back up into the night sky. "But havin' you next to me these past few months has made everythin' worth it."

"You think?"

I turn to look back at Brittany, our eyes connecting. "I know, Britt. You are so perfect."

The blush rises in her cheeks again and I grin stupidly, even something like that having a powerful effect on me. "So are you, darlin'. She leans over a kisses me gently, her hand coming up to cup my face. "Never a more flawless person."

"Talkin' about yourself?" She looks at me with a straight face and we both laugh, moving in for another kiss. I get up on my side, leaning over Brittany as I look down at her, adoration written all over my face. "Remember, a few weeks after I first met you, there was that big party at the ranch?"

"Where we kept sneakin' off on patrol?" She smiles, and I can see she's thinkin' back to it. "No one knew we were together then, and we had to hide to kiss?"

I laugh softly. It wasn't where I was going with that but it was stemming the nerves, quelling the butterflies in my stomach. "Back when our relationship was all secret?"

"Maybe there was a good thing about Rachel comin' to the ranch." I raise an eyebrow at her and she hurries to elaborate. "We don't have to hide anymore."

"That's true," I never thought the day would come where I'd be thankful of Rachel Fucking Berry. "Although, I did get quite a kick out of draggin' you off for secret kisses," I send her a wink and she giggles, leaning up to kiss me. "But it sure is nice to openly kiss you now," I sigh.

"Not like Lindsey is gonna care," her eyes flick to the girl playing guitar.

"Probably just pervin' on us," she snorts and Lindsey glances up at us, a small frown directed at me, a question in her eyes. I shake my head lightly, almost unnoticeably, before turning back to Brittany.

"But that's not what I'm talkin' about," I hesitate for a second, before pressing on. "Remember how, in the hall, I sang to you?"

"Landslide," she says almost dreamily, a smile curving her lips. "That was the moment I knew I was really fallin' for you."

"Really?" I whisper, completely sidetracked.

"Really," she brushes a strand of hair back behind my ears. "I remember watchin' you on that stage, thinkin' how perfect you are, how I could feel myself fallin' harder for you every second. And your voice," she clears her throat, looking away sheepishly. "Your voice is the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

I chuckle lightly at how shy she went at the confession. "You like it that much, huh?" She nods, still not making eye contact with me. "Well…" I trail off, looking back to Lindsey who catches my eye. I nod and she grins, making her way over with the guitar. "How would you like to hear it again?"

Brittany's eyes snap to mine and I grin at the cute confusion within them. "You don't have a band," she murmurs quietly, her eyes searching mine.

I purse my lips, scrunching up my nose. "Well…"

"Is this my cue?" Lindsey appears next to us, strumming a chord on the guitar. "Miss Pierce, why doesn't such a fine lady pull up a crate, make yerself comfortable like. Miss Lopez," she winks at me and I laugh at such formalities, standing up next to her. "Whenever you're ready, San," she whispers seriously, knowing how much this means to me. How long I'd been planning this.

"I wrote a song," I turn to Brittany. "I know," I smile, a small laugh escaping from my lips. "Me, writin'. But you taught me what I thought was impossible, Britt. All these years, I couldn't even spell my own name but because of you, I'm doin' so much more. Achievin' so much more, _bein' _so much more. And I wrote a song, for you." Brittany smiles up at me as I breathe out a shaky sigh. "I had the idea when I was layin' awake with you one mornin', the mornin' after we…" I cough, sending a sideways glance at Lindsey who I'd almost forgot was there. "Anyway," I see her smirk out the corner of my eye and I send a sturdy punch to her shoulder. "There were these birds, these beautiful birds, singin' outside. Songbirds," I whisper, picturing their bright colours against the azure sky, one of the happiest memories I had, being there with Brittany, a perfect morning after a perfect night. "This song, is called Songbird."

Before Brittany has a chance to speak, I nod at Lindsey, who's still rubbing her shoulder, a mock hurt expression on her face. She begins strumming and I close my eyes, giving myself a moment to get lost in the music, preparing for the performance. I'd intended for the melody to be played on a piano and that could still happen, but a guitar would have to do for now. The notes were sharper, tangier, but nevertheless still beautiful. I take in a deep breath when it's time for me to sing.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
For you, the sun will be shining,  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right._

I look down at my hands, the tears already threatening to spill over. This was one of the most meaningful moments in my life, the words ringing completely true. I'd written this for Brittany, and every word poured out a little bit more of my soul.

_To you, I'll give the world  
To you, I'll never be cold  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know it's right._

My hands spread of their own accord, my eyes flicking up to meet Brittany's. The glare from the fire lights up her eyes, the unshed tears shining in the dancing light. I chance a small smile between this verse and the next, which Brittany returns without hesitation. I wipe my own tear away.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before._

I see Lindsey smile out the corner of my eye and I bow my head briefly, a shy grin forming on my own lips. I'd never bared my soul like this back in the old days, Brittany had changed me. I wasn't the Santana Lindsey used to know. I raise my head back up in time for the next verse, not breaking eye contact with the blonde in front of me.  
_  
And I wish you all the love in the world,  
But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,  
Like they know the score,  
And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
Like never before, like never before._

I finish the song with a small smile, the tears beginning to flow freely down my face. Brittany moves to stand up in front of me, her hand coming up to gently brush my tears away with her thumb. "That was beautiful, San," she whispers, her own tears falling. "You wrote that for me?"

I hear Lindsey place the guitar on the ground, walking away to give us some space. "Yeah, all by myself," I laugh, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry it wasn't so good and how my voice got shaky towards the end and-" She cuts me off mid-rant by kissing me, the salty taste of her fallen tears on her lips.

"It was perfect," she kisses me lightly on the tip of my nose. "_You're _perfect, Santana. Thank you," she pulls me into a hug, my arms instantly pulling her tighter into me, wanting to be as close as possible. "Thank you so much, sweetheart."

"Anythin' for you," I whisper. "I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, San."

"I know I say it a lot," I pull back, wiping my tears away. "But if there's one truth in this world, it's that I love you."


End file.
